Christmas Friend
by Deep24Blue
Summary: Mikan's class play a game, where the boys and girls select names in folded paper to determine their Christmas friend. As people get various names – hilarity, embarrassment and anger spike up all around the classroom. Read to see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**_I'm reposting this story because I deleted it. Hope you like it __J_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing_

**_Chapter One:_**

RING!

Rang the deafening bell of the school, signaling the start of classes for that day. All the boys and girls swung their bags over their shoulders, heaving themselves to the classrooms, wishing they had a day off. It was Friday and let's face it, we should be greeting the weekend with smiles, not long faces. But knowing the strictness of the teachers of Alice Academy, nobody dared to open out their thoughts.

As the students separated for classes, a seventeen year old girl skipped through. She was tall on an average scale, with wheatish skin and wavy brunette hair that reached halfway upto her waist. Hazel eyes blinked from under long lashes and full lips gave a happy smile to anyone who caught her eye.

Mikan Sakura bounced into her classroom, which was already buzzing with conversation.

'Good morning, guys!' she shouted.

Few people answered back and with that satisfaction, she hopped upto a beautiful seventeen year old girl with radiant fair skin, shoulder length feathered dark hair and gorgeous violet eyes. She would have beaten Miss World if she smiled but Hotaru Imai being Hotaru Imai, she kept that stoic visage.

Of course, Mikan didn't care one bit.

'Hi, Hotaru!' she squealed, plopping down next to her.

Hotaru didn't respond but continued to work on a strange invention, as usual.

'Slept well last night?' asked Mikan sweetly.

No response.

'Hotaru!' Mikan said, pouting.

'What do people do at night instead of sleeping, idiot?' came a monotonous response.

'Hm, working on an invention?' Mikan asked skeptically.

Hotaru ignored her and continued with her work. Mikan shrugged it off and started looking around what the class was doing. It was pandemonium with voice. Laughter, arguments and all sorts of conversation were done at the top of their voices.

'You ought to brace yourself,' said Hotaru, not looking up.

'Eh? Why?' asked Mikan.

'Yuu's come up with a crazy game.'

'A game?' Mikan asked enthusiastically. She loved games. 'What's wrong with that?'

Hotaru turned her head to look at Mikan but gave a tiny groan as Yuu stepped upto the front of the class with a cardboard box in his hands.

'Guys, hey!' he called for attention. 'Please listen up!'

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around. They always gave respect for the class president's words.

'Oh, here he goes,' Hotaru muttered, returning to her invention.

'Okay,' Yuu said. 'Christmas will be here in two weeks so let's play a game. It's called _Christmas Friend._'

He rattled the box in his hands.

'Everyone's names are in individual folded paper in this,' he said. 'What you have to do is to pick a paper and whoever's name is inside, they will be your friend. The objective is _not_ to tell anyone who you've got since you will pass messages to them secretly, asking them to do whatever you ask them.'

'Whatever we ask them?' piped up Koko.

'Yes. And they should do it.'

'Oooh, so if I got Permy and I ask her to come in a bikini, she should?' he asked hopefully.

People burst into laughter and Sumire flung her book hard into Koko's face, blushing with embarrassment.

'Stupid idiot,' she snapped.

He smirked slyly at her. 'Excited, Shouda?'

She answered by hitting his head. He just continued to smirk.

Yuu sweat dropped. 'Uh, okay. Let me just finish. You give messages like that – well, not like Koko – but reasonable ones which they can do. And on Christmas, you reveal yourself to your friends by giving them a present.'

'Hey, Shouda, be my friend and you get to spend a night with me as my present,' said Koko smoothly, causing more laughter and igniting more of Sumire's anger.

Mikan, meanwhile, loved the objective of the game.

'Wow, sounds nice,' she said.

'Not,' said Hotaru.

'Aw come on, Hotaru, it's just a game,' said Mikan.

'It's stupid.'

'No, it's not. It looks like fun.'

'Oh, so if you were asked to dance the hula in front of the class, will you?'

Mikan thought about it. 'Maybe. That's the point of the game, right? We're supposed to do it.'

'Well, I won't.'

'Please, Hotaru?'

'No.'

'For me?'

'Definitely not.'

'Oh stop being mean!'

'I'm not.'

Meanwhile, the game seemed to be interesting to the Natsume and Ruka fangirls.

'Oh, I hope I get Natsume! Then I can get him to kiss me!'

'You? Ugh. I'll get him.'

'No, me. I'll get him to romantic mood.'

'Oh come one, I'm more deserving.'

'Uh,' Yuu interrupted, who had started to hand the box out to the front row. 'You really can't see the papers, girls. You get whoever you pick.'

'Oh, shut up,' they said in unison, anticipating their turn to reach into the box of names.

All this racket was annoying a dashing seventeen year old who was sitting at the back of the class. He was six feet tall, with porcelain skin, dark hair and alluring crimson eyes. His face was illegally handsome, which was why nobody could blame the fan girls for their obsession.

Natsume Hyuuga watched everything through narrowed eyes. He was irritated with this stupid game. What a waste of time.

A frown was etched onto his face, but even that was charming to the fan girls, which made them swoon.

Next to him sat another handsome lad, who was as tall as him but with dirty blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a killer smile to rob a girl's sleep.

Ruka Nogi, however, was calm and watched the scene with patience.

Meanwhile, Yuu came to Mikan and Hotaru's desk.

He rattled the box before them.

'Pick, you two,' he said.

'Hotaru, please pick,' said Mikan. 'Come on!'

Hotaru gritted her teeth and glared at her best friend. She could be so annoying. But if she didn't pick a paper, her poor ears will be prey to the idiot's shouts. So she picked one for the sake of herself and shoved the box to Mikan, who was on the edge of her seat.

'Oh, who's going to come …?' she said nervously, peering into the pile of folded papers.

'Oh pick one, Mikan,' said Yuu.

Mikan closed her eyes dramatically and stuck her hand inside. Her fingers fumbled around for a while, going through paper after paper. Finally, her forefinger and thumb closed around one and she pulled it out, eagerly waiting to open it.

Meanwhile, Hotaru had opened hers and to Mikan's huge surprise, a smirk was slowly forming on her face.

Yuu walked away to the next desk and Mikan leaned into Hotaru to see who she got but before she could get a glimpse, Hotaru scrunched the paper and called out to Yuu.

He came over.

'Tobita, I think Hyuuga might find a way to destroy that box of yours,' she said.

Yuu glanced at Natsume's irritated aura and gulped.

'Maybe you're right,' he agreed nervously.

Hotaru reached into her pocket and fished out a tiny mechanic beetle. She fixed it to the interior of the box.

'There, that will make your box alice-proof,' she smirked.

Yuu gleamed in gratitude. 'Thank you, Hotaru.'

He went back to the next desk.

Mikan was staring at Hotaru, mouth agape.

'Just a few seconds ago, you told you weren't even joining this game and now you're protecting the box?!' she said.

'Well, if that game is destroyed, I won't have my fun,' said Hotaru.

'Who in the world did you get to change your mind?' Mikan asked, snatching the paper from Hotaru's hand.

She wrenched apart the creases and clamped a hand over her mouth.

'You got Ruka?' she whispered, shocked.

'It's a small world,' Hotaru smirked, taking the paper back.

Mikan stared. 'Hotaru … you're scary.'

'Bunny Boy is dead,' she stated.

Mikan gulped. 'Poor Ruka …'

'Don't you even think of slipping it out to him.'

'I won't, I'm not supposed to.'

Hotaru gave her a look of appreciation. Then she noticed Mikan hadn't opened her paper yet.

Meanwhile, the fan girls had completed their turn and were eagerly opening their papers and at the same time trying to peek into others'.

Yuu went to Natsume and Ruka.

'Er, you two pick,' said Yuu.

Natsume ignored him and went back to reading his magazine. Ruka looked at Yuu.

'Do we have to?' he said.

'Yes, I've written everyone's names here so it will only be correct if you two pick.'

Ruka chose a paper without hesitation and then looked at Natsume.

'Natsume …' he said.

'I'm not wasting my time in this stupid game,' he replied, not looking up.

'Hey, everyone's playing,' Yuu said.

'So?'

'Come on, Natsume,' said Ruka. 'It's just a game.'

Natsume turned his eyes on Ruka. 'Only idiots play this.'

Koko, overhearing the conversation, turned around in his seat.

'Dude, are you chicken?' he said.

Natsume glared ferociously but Koko didn't budge. 'What? Then why won't you play?'

'If you want to live, Koko, shut the hell up,' Natsume snapped.

'Aw, man, seriously?' said Koko. 'Are you scared you might get the order to make out with one of your admirers?'

The heat was building up in the fire caster and Koko slowly started to feel the tips of his hair burning. Yuu, sensing trouble was right around the corner, distracted Natsume by making him have the illusion of being in water and Koko's hair escaped from further damage.

Natsume, even more annoyed once the illusion was over, gave a dangerous glare at the box but nothing happened. He frowned.

'Invention number 512,' came a voice from the front. The boys turned to see Hotaru smirking at them from her perch on the desk. 'The Alice Beetle. It protects anything from _anyone's _alice. And that includes yours, Hyuuga.'

Natsume clenched his jaws together, imagining himself burning her to ash.

'And don't even think about making a run from this room,' added Hotaru, sitting back down.

Cursing her to the pits of hell, Natsume snatched a paper from the box and Ruka quickly took it from him so that he wouldn't burn it.

'Oh! Oh! Oh! Natsume has picked someone!' squealed the fan girls.

'Is it me, Natsume?'

'Oh please let it be me!'

'It could be a boy,' Koko said, rolling his eyes.

But the girls shushed him and were practically melting as they watched Natsume, who turned his glare on them.

Seconds later, all of their hair was on fire and they screamed in horror. Mikan, who had been watching all of this, snapped up from her chair and extinguished the fire with her Nullification Alice.

Putting her hands on her hips, she glared at Natsume.

'You stupid jerk,' she snapped. 'If you can't appreciate a game then shut it. Stop using that horrible ability of yours on random people.'

Saying that, she plopped back down.

Yuu nearly fainted at the chaos his game was creating but managed to uphold himself.

Hotaru smirked and looked at Mikan.

'Good going. Now, have you opened yours?'

'No,' said Mikan, suddenly realising.

She took it and opened it, eagerly looking at the name written inside.

Then immediately wished she hadn't.

Her stomach turned over and her entire world spun with horror.

Of all people …!

What a cruel world!

'Oh no,' she groaned.

'What? Who is it?' Hotaru said, taking the paper from her.

But she just smirked. 'Nice,' she commented.

The cursed paper had two words.

Two words that made up a name which infuriated Mikan to no end.

Her hazel eyes glared at the name on the paper.

_Natsume Hyuuga._

Oh God!

_To be continued …_

**_Liked it? Please leave a review, I'll love you for that._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**_Thanks for the reviews, guys._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Gakuen Alice._

**_Chapter Two:_**

'Just great,' Mikan hissed, glaring at the words _Natsume Hyuuga._

'Why are you being emotional?' Hotaru said. 'You're the one who's going to give him orders.'

'Yeah, but even if I took advantage, what if he found out?' said Mikan. 'And worse, on Christmas, I'm supposed to reveal myself.'

She put her head in her hands.

'Of all people! Him?!'

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

Yuu stepped up in front once everyone had picked. 'Okay, you can start writing messages from this minute to Christmas Eve. You have to pass them secretly and also change your handwriting so that you won't give yourself away.'

Most people smirked. This was a game they were looking forward to. They could play any prank and ask their friend/victim to do anything which they conditionally had to fulfill. Even if it meant going up and asking Jinno what colour his underwear was.

Wow, won't that be a feast for the eyes.

Hotaru reached into her bag and pulled out her rough notebook, from which she tore out some paper. Mikan watched as Hotaru snatched up a pen and began to subtly write a note. Mikan's eyes widened, for she was watching Hotaru write in her most gruesome handwriting. The girl always wrote legibly and nobody could beat against it.

Ruka will have no idea about the man behind the mask. Well in this case, a woman.

'What are going to ask him to do?' Mikan whispered. All around her, people had begun to write messages.

'Just watch,' said Hotaru.

'Oh, tell me!'

'He won't have any idea it's me,' said Hotaru, finishing the message and folding it, writing the name _Ruka _on the top and looking out of the corner of her eye at what everyone was doing.

They all appeared to be busy so they won't notice.

Being the devious work of God she was, Hotaru threw the paper over her shoulder and acted as if nothing happened, returning to her invention.

Of course, you would notice if something went sailing through the room you were in so Koko, who was in thought of what to write to his friend, saw the piece of paper land smack down on the floor. Seeing the name on it, his interest sparked.

But as he bent down to pick it up, he recalled the usage of his Alice.

While everyone opened their paper to see who they got, Koko had fun reading everyone's minds. But sure enough he didn't open a word to anyone. Then where would be the fun if he dropped the bombshells?

He wouldn't open his mouth, not even if Sumire was forced to come in a bikini.

He smirked as he remembered whose hands Ruka fell in. And it was not an ordinary person. It was the incarnation of the She-Devil herself, Hotaru Imai.

What did the Ice Queen have in store for this blonde hunk of a man?

He decided to pass the paper to Ruka and watch and find out.

'Hey, Ruka,' he said in a sing-song voice, turning in his seat.

Unlike the others, Natsume and Ruka were sitting motionless, not bothering to write messages. So Ruka stared, his ice blue eyes widening at the tone of Koko's voice and the little paper in his hands.

'What is that?' Ruka asked, a little nervous since he had a pretty good idea what it was.

'An order from your secret friend,' said Koko brightly, giving it to him.

Natsume eyed the paper, but he didn't have any intention of burning it. Even if Ruka Nogi was his best mate, it still would be fun to watch him doing something an unknown person asked him to. And since this was Ruka, it would probably be interesting.

Ruka hesitantly opened the paper, read through it and his jaw dropped by the time he finished.

'What the hell?' he hissed.

He was not one to curse, but this was preposterous!

'What does it say?' Koko asked eagerly, snatching the paper.

His eyes scanned through the words and he burst into fits of laughter.

'Wow, dude, your friend sure must be one of your fans,' said Koko, chortling. 'Go on, do it!'

'What? No, I'm not!' snapped Ruka.

'Hey, that's the main rule,' said Koko. 'You HAVE to do what your "friend" says.'

'I'm not going to do ballroom dancing with Haruko!' Ruka said, flushing. He gave a glance at the said girl, who was definitely one of the fan girls. She had curly chestnut hair and almond chocolate eyes, which was surrounded by dripping mascara and thick eyeliner. And those pouty lips must have taken up an entire lipstick.

Ugh!

Even Natsume started to smirk at the command.

'Haruko dear is waiting,' Koko sang. 'Want some music, Ruka?'

'Shut the hell up,' Ruka said.

'Nope,' said Koko, and he stood up. 'Hey, everyone!' he called.

Ruka stared in horror.

Koko took no notice. 'Ruka's been given the order to dance with Haruko –'

He was cut off by a loud squeal from the girl in question, followed by laughter and giggles.

'Ruka? Romeo Ruka? Dance with me?' Haruko gushed, looking dreamily at Ruka, who was wishing he knew how to vanish.

Meanwhile, Mikan stared at Hotaru.

'Oh, you are mean,' she said quietly to her.

'No,' said Hotaru. 'I'm rather being kind here; I've many more tasks for him to do. And this will be a piece of cake compared to those.'

Mikan shuddered, pitying Ruka. 'You _are _mean.'

She looked back at Ruka.

He couldn't have looked worse. His face was horrified.

Everyone started shouting that a message from your secret friend must be complied.

Ruka Nogi was surrounded. This was going to be the worst moment of his entire life! He could not believe the injustice done to him. Who was the culprit who gave him the message?

As he slowly stood up, he cursed his predator to be tortured in the clutches of Hades himself. Bitch or bastard, he could not determine.

He could not believe that he was swearing and cursing inside, and all because of this wretched game. He should have listened to Natsume and strongly stated he was not coming.

And could have been the calm person he was.

Damn his secret friend!

Koko tutted. 'Dude, seriously! Get a hold on yourself, my ears are bleeding!'

'Who told you to trespass into my mind?' Ruka snapped. 'Keep out of my head!'

'Not like I have any choice,' Koko smirked. 'Your mind sounds like it's swallowed a mike.'

Ruka glared at him.

Haruko stood up, swinging her hips from side to side and giving Ruka a seductive look.

Ruka, red as a tomato, edged around his desk as slowly as he could but he was propelled straight out by a push from behind. He gained balance and turned around to find Natsume innocently reading his magazine.

Seething about best friends and evil, he clenched his fists and walked to the front, cheers and Haruko following eagerly behind him.

'I cannot believe he's actually going to do it,' Mikan whispered to Hotaru.

Hotaru, looking at Ruka over her invention, smirked. Then she rested her right elbow on her desk, her fingers casually combing through her hair.

Mikan noticed something strange on Hotaru's wrist.

'What is that?' Mikan asked.

'Invention number 513,' Hotaru stated, not taking her eyes off Ruka. 'The "Handy" Camera.'

Mikan paled, understanding the double meaning of "Handy", not needing any further explanation.

Hotaru was going to record this scene of Ruka and was going to blackmail the poor guy, in the meantime gaining a fortune. She wasn't called the She-Devil or Ice Queen for nothing.

Mikan prayed for Ruka's last ounce of dignity as he stood face to face with Haruko. She flung her arms around his neck without any hesitation. Ruka leaned back as far as possible.

Haruko smelled him.

'Oooh, you smell wonderful, my Romeo!' she cooed. Her eyes grew hungrier.

Ruka's expression shouted out – _Please don't eat me!_

What did he deserve to be Hotaru's Christmas Friend? Mikan thought.

Haruko grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. Ruka's very ears were on fire.

Then the waltz began.

Many snickered and some even shouted out a laugh, with Koko in the lead. Mikan, who had a soft corner for Ruka, didn't crack a smile. Hotaru, however, was controlling her rare smile.

Ruka let go of Haruko, pushing her away.

'Happy, _friend?' _he said at large to the entire class.

Then he whisked back to his place, where even Natsume was smirking.

'Nice,' he commented. 'You gained yourself a prom date.'

'Shut up, Natsume,' said Ruka, trying to reduce the blood from his face.

But his raven haired friend just looked smug.

Mikan, as she watched Haruko nearly faint at what just happened, turned back to Hotaru.

'Now, idiot, you see that what is told is to be done,' said Hotaru.

'Your point?' said Mikan.

'Pass something ridiculous like that to Hyuuga,' said Hotaru.

'No!' Mikan gasped.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. 'Then what exactly are you planning to do with him?'

'I … I don't know.'

'Pass a message, Mikan, he won't know it's you.'

'But he'll get me back for everything!'

Hotaru rolled her eyes. 'Stop being such a girl and shoot a message.'

'But … what?'

'Ask him to romance Shouda.'

'No!' Mikan said, horrified.

Hotaru looked at Mikan. 'Jealous?'

Mikan flushed. 'What in the world?'

'Just ask him to do something we'll find interesting to watch.'

'But –'

'Hey, Mikan,' said a voice from behind.

Mikan turned around to see Kitsuneme Yome holding out a paper to her.

Mikan went white as a sheet. 'F-For me?'

'Yep,' he said, dumping it in front of her.

Mikan picked it up with trembling hands.

'Oh no,' she said, slowly opening it.

She stared at the words written on it, in very unfamiliar handwriting.

_Hey there, Mikan, how's it going? Now get up and tell everyone you love Natsume._

Her entire world spun.

NO! WHAT?!

_To be continued …_

**_Please leave a review. It will encourage me a lot._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

**_Chapter Three:_**

Curse it! Curse the person who put those words into this paper!

'Oh, this is so unfair!' Mikan wailed.

Hotaru huffed. 'What does it say?'

She snatched the note out of Mikan's trembling hands and read through it swiftly, slowly smirking.

'Alright, get up,' she said.

Mikan stared at her, unable to believe it. Oh, how could she?!

'No, I won't!' she snapped, cheeks flushing in fury. She _hated _that bastard! Hated him so much that she herself would volunteer to roast him on a barbecue grill, even though she was the worst cook to ever exist in this world. And that is saying something.

Mikan snatched the note out of Hotaru's hands and ripped it into pieces, throwing it to the ground and stamping on the shreds hard.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and then shook her wrist. 'You do know I have a camera on me, idiot?'

Mikan paled, knowing what exactly Hotaru had done. The meanie had shot a snap of her damn order!

'You are the worst best friend in the world,' Mikan said, crossing her arms tightly. 'I swear!'

'I'm the last person you should be bothered about, dummy,' Hotaru said, ignoring the brunette's rants, and jerking a thumb to the loud class. 'Mister or Miss Santa are going to know if you don't haul your backside to Hyuuga and confess.'

'But I don't love him!' Mikan snapped, stamping her foot.

She'd rather throw Mr Bear on her lap and sing him a lullaby except to go up to that freaking pervert and shower unconditional love.

She felt like gagging.

'Ew, ew, ew!' she whined.

Hotaru had enough. She turned her Baka Gun on the crybaby.

'Get. Up,' she threatened.

'Hotaru, why're you doing this to me?!'

'In case you didn't notice, I'm not your secret friend and before they decide to molest you with an order worse than this, get upto him.'

Mikan wanted to vanish from the room and never be seen again. Stupid, stupid, secret friend! Pervy, pervy _Natsume Hyuuga! _Cruel, cruel Hotaru Imai! Poor, poor Mikan Sakura.

Didn't anyone have an organ called the heart?

On the other hand, people thought she was an idiot made out of dumb molecules.

She huffed to herself.

_Alright, _she thought angrily, _NO ONE is going to call me a fool and live! If this is a test to get me in a rage, that idiot is NOT going to get away with this!_

Oh, she had Christmas to get her hands on the culprit and deal with him/her personally.

With that thought in mind, Mikan shot up from her place.

And stomped to the place where the pervert sat.

Mikan saw him absorbed in his magazine.

She clenched her hands. Thinks he's so cool and intelligent.

Ruka saw Mikan approaching and he went fidgety. He had always had a crush on her since they were tweens but being the shy boy he was, he never plucked up the courage to ask her out or so much as dare to grasp hold of her hand.

Mikan had always been cute but now as a young woman of seventeen, she looked beautiful and curvy. Everyday, he would wake up thinking today will be the day to confess his feelings and ask Mikan Sakura out. But no. He would either lose the chance or his confidence. It was so unfair!

'Hi, M-Mikan,' Ruka stammered, flushing as he gazed up at her.

From the seat in front, Koko snickered.

'Dude, get a grip,' he chortled.

Ruka glared at him. 'You stay away from my head!'

But Mikan appeared to not have noticed. She had blazing brown eyes on Natsume Hyuuga, who happened to have noticed her presence from the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow at her.

'You!' she hissed at him.

Natsume didn't say anything.

By now, the whole class was watching. The Natsume fan girls gritted their teeth, sparks flew out of their eyes and steam blew out of their ears at the sight of the noisy girl going upto their sweetheart.

Mikan ignored the attention and began shouting. 'Natsume Hyuuga, I hate you! I hate you so much that even the size of the universe wouldn't be enough to compare with the disgust I feel for you!'

The fan girls went in uproar.

'Who the hell does she think she is?'

'Sakura, get your slutty ass away from Natsume!'

'How _dare _you speak that way to him?!'

Mikan turned her glare on them. 'This is none of your effing business, you freaks! Shut the hell up and keep out of this!'

She threw a dirty look at Natsume, who still stared at her with no emotion.

'Alright, mister, listen to me very carefully! You are an obnoxious, merciless, cold bastard that I hate so much!'

Natsume spoke. 'Would you like a permit to the asylum that's not far from here, Polka-Dots? You're creating a hell of unnecessary noise pollution.'

Mikan's whole body turned on fire as her blood boiled.

'You … you … you call me that _one more time …_'

Natsume raised an eyebrow again. 'Or what P-O-L-K-A D-O-T-S?' he emphasized, and satisfied by the look on the idiot's face.

To put it blunt, Natsume loved pushing the pigtail girl's buttons to see how far she went before exploding. The dynamite seemed to be on the verge of doing so.

'I'll … I'll pummel you down on the ground and rip your throat out,' she hissed.

Natsume gave a chuckle. 'Talk about reality, panty girl.'

Mikan felt the room spinning and she imagined summoning the Furies of the Underworld and setting them on the arrogant, conceited toe-rag seated in front of her.

'What are you doing here anyway?' Natsume asked, bored.

Mikan puffed herself up, glaring at him full force.

'Alright, I just received an order from my friend that I should confess to you in front of the class.'

'Confess? You're rather keeping up a dumb facade,' Natsume said, though his lips twitched. 'Didn't you understand the instructions?'

Mikan forced herself not to jump on him and throttle him.

'Actually, I want to make it clear that I really hate you before you get the wrong idea.'

'And why would I think so, Polka-Dots? You're the last person I would actually like. What are you wearing today? Strawberries or apples?'

Mikan could not believe him. Oh, that nerve of him! And that too, in front of the class! She felt like blowing up.

'YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ONE DAY, HYUUGA! YOU PERVERT! YOU DICKHEAD!'

Natsume covered his ears just as Ruka, Koko and some other people sitting close by screwed up their faces against the yells. Some were even astonished that the smiling brunette actually knew such words.

'Damn, Polka, I now charge you for the hearing-aid I require,' Natsume hissed, glaring at her.

'You won't get a dime!' Mikan shrieked.

'You damage my ears _one more time, _Polka-Dots,' Natsume snapped, making a ball of fire originate from his palms. Mikan nullified it instantly, feeling happy she managed to do something.

'Oh no, you don't,' she said smugly.

Natsume sent her a dangerous look. It would have made many people wet their pants and many people's hairs to stand on end.

But Mikan was equally furious.

'I need to get the hell away from you, Hyuuga, so here's my fake confession,' she said, feeling like throwing up as she made her next sentence come out of her mouth. 'I l-love you.'

Everybody froze as she actually did say it, considering she just threw the mother of all fits on Natsume.

Ruka winced. He knew she was acting as per the order passed to her, and yet, it created a pang that _he _wasn't the one receiving it. Oh, why did it always have to be Natsume?

Koko snickered.

Ruka kicked him under the desk.

Meanwhile, the firecaster sat rooted, still glaring at the polka dotted panty girl.

'I did your stupid order, friend!' Mikan called at large.

'Polka, stop spoiling everyone else's ears,' Natsume remarked.

Mikan shot back to glower at him but then she began to be aware of something.

How could she have been so silly or naïve to forget? She had the father of perverts in her hands, for God's sake!

Mikan gave an evil smirk to herself.

Oh, he was so dead alright.

Mikan whipped around and marched back to her place, plopping down, ripping out a piece of paper from her note and snatching up a pen.

On the paper, she began to write an order to Natsume Pervert Hyuuga

_To be continued …_

**_Please review guys, everyone who's reading this. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _**_Thank you so much for the reviews :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice._

**_Chapter Four:_**

'What are you doing?' asked Hotaru.

'Trying not to be nice,' hissed Mikan, pausing at the prospect of writing, deep in revenge thought.

'That's a first,' remarked Hotaru.

'Help me here, Hotaru.'

'What?'

'I need to get that jerk to humiliate himself.'

'Leave me out of this.'

'What kind of friend are you?'

'A rare one,' she said stoically.

'Get this idiot to be intelligent.'

'I'm happy you know yourself.'

'Gah, stop it. Help me here!'

Hotaru rolled her eyes and turned her attention away from her invention. She looked at Mikan and at her hand, which was tapping her pen impatiently on her thigh while a blank piece of paper was wondering whether any order of pure evil was going to be written on it.

'Shall I make him wear polka dotted underwear and have him display it to the class?' suggested Mikan.

'How dense are you? If you do, he'll instantly figure out it was you who sent the message.'

Mikan mentally slapped herself. See, this is why she requires the aid of Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru leaned back in her seat but before she could suggest anything, a tall figure with brown hair and stern eyes behind rimmed spectacles marched into the classroom, slamming his books on the table.

All fell silent, staring up at Jinno.

'I'm substituting for Narumi, so take out your science books and read,' he said instantly and he folded his arms across his chest as everyone slowly bent into their bags.

No greeting. No smile. Just a permanent frown. Many people wondered if he will at least smile at his wife … that is if he ever got married. Or is he? Nobody knew.

They were having fun with the game and Jinno just had to butt in and ruin their mood. Couldn't he have let them off at least on a Friday? The Academy needed to hire teachers like gay Narumi, not Hitler Jinno.

But nobody dared to open a word to him and watched with pursed lips as he seated himself.

It was as if he had a super power, paralysing everyone under his cruel spell.

Unless there was a way to lighten everyone's mood.

That particular thought crossed the mind of Mikan, suddenly feeling excited that she had an idea to put into the message. Opening up her science book, she subtly put the paper in it and began to scribble away, in the most cramped handwriting her fingers could create.

Once she finished, she gazed proudly at it.

Then she glanced at Jinno, who was busy peering into his book, and she quickly passed the note to Hotaru for her consideration.

Hotaru looked at it and her eyes blinked once. That was her sign of surprise as her violet orbs scanned through the letters.

Mikan smirked and Hotaru looked at her, giving a silent nod, but her lips were trying to hide a smile. Mikan took the paper back and folded it, writing the name _Natsume _on it. Slightly quivering with exhilaration, she looked out of the corner of her eye at the rest of her class. Everyone was into rifling through the pages of their books, even though they were upside down, that nobody noticed Mikan writing the message nor did they watch her flicking the paper backwards to the aisle between her row and the next, unknown to the eyes of Jinno.

Thankfully.

The paper landed halfway in between the aisle.

Since anyone would go searching for any kind of distraction at this moment, a pair of caramel eyes, belonging to Anna Umenomiya, saw the note.

Looking at the name, she felt excited too. Someone had the guts to pass a note to Natsume Hyuuga. Checking to see if Jinno was still looking into his book, she swiftly bent down and snatched up the note.

Since this note was going to the famous fire caster, her curiosity sparked. What could he be asked to do? Unable to tame her inquisitiveness, she opened the note unknown to the knowledge of anyone. As her eyes read, her insides were threatening to shoot a shout of laughter. With much strength, she controlled herself and refolded the note, passing it to Nonoko.

Her eyes went wide as well on looking at the receiver. But she didn't open it and flicked the note behind her shoulder, where it landed in front of a pair of boys. They had the same reaction as Anna and Nonoko but were scared to open the note. Whatever Natsume related, not wise to interfere. This moral was learnt after they got their pants burnt.

Jinno gave a quick scan of the room, checking to see their behavior, and he returned to his reading.

This was their chance. One of the boys threw an eraser at Ruka, who was seated just opposite to them. He clutched the part of his head that got hit and turned around. The boy pitched the message towards him and it landed near his feet.

Ruka frowned a little but bent down and picked up the paper. He turned it around and saw the name on it.

His eyes widened.

Who just had the chutzpah to send a message to Natsume Hyuuga during Jinno's class?!

Swallowing, he nudged his dark haired friend, who slowly rolled his crimson eyes to him.

Ruka just held out the note under the desk.

Natsume stared at his name.

Who the hell sent that?

But he took it and Ruka edged in closer and watched with anticipation as Natsume's long perfect fingers opened the paper.

The fire in his eyes started the moment he read the first sentence.

_Hey there, Natsume? 'Sup man?_

Hell maybe. I'll send you there if you want, he thought.

_Dude, you really need some activity. How long will you just sit there reading that magazine?_

He being the sharp Natsume, knew that this may not definitely be from a guy, though the writing style was such.

He read on.

_Now get up, go to Jinno and sit on his lap, saying "Hey there, smoking teacher, how's it going?" You do that and you prove yourself a tough guy._

The corners of the note began to smoke and Ruka had to snatch it away before anyone, more specifically Jinno, caught the scent of burning paper. But he dropped it too, his fingers having being scorched by its sudden heat.

Natsume was in a temper and Ruka felt sorry for whoever was behind this.

He prayed for the unfortunate soul's life on Christmas.

He looked at Natsume, who was glaring.

Ruka gulped.

His fingers shaking, he wrote a message on the corner of his book.

_Hey … you gonna do that?_

Natsume saw it, took Ruka's pencil and wrote back:

_You think I'm an idiot?_

Ruka mentally disagreed with that.

_No … but aren't you supposed to do it?_

Natsume always had patience with Ruka so the blonde happened to be the only person who never experienced Natsume's bad side.

_I'm not going to, Ruka._

_But Mikan did … so did I._

_I'm not that idiot nor was I asked to do ballroom dancing._

_Would you have done the dance?_

Natsume drew an angry face.

_Sorry, _wrote Ruka.

_Jinno's a devil. No way._

_Mikan thinks you're one too._

_Your point?_

_Um … yet she did as she was told._

Natsume cursed inwardly. He was burning himself for obliging to this wretched game of the stupid class president.

Why did he even join?

Now he was asked to seat his backside on that slime ball of a teacher.

And call him _smoky. _Did the moron behind the mask not look properly? Jinno slash Torturer was not in any way a catch.

And now he, Natsume Hyuuga, was asked to do go gooey eyed with him?

That was the _last _thing he would ever do. Heck, he could have been asked to go for a walk with Persona. But not this.

Suddenly, a distraction in the form of a note from Koko came flying to their desk, him having just flicked it over his shoulder.

Natsume glared at the words.

_Mr Hyuuga, I read your mind and saw what you were just asked to do. Do it._

A second later, Koko started squirming in his seat, feeling his underpants on fire. He gripped his desk and Ruka grew concerned, flashing his eyes to Jinno and back. But it won't be long before he catches the smell of burning cotton.

Ruka put a hand on Natsume's thigh. The raven head, having just silently lost his temper, slowly calmed down and put out the fire. He wasn't enthusiastic about getting caught by that Hitler and having to be in close proximity when he told him off.

Soon enough, another note from Koko whizzed over his shoulder and landed on the desk.

Ruka gulped.

_That's it, Natsume! First of all, you owe me new pants. Second, I almost lost my reproductive system. And third, I'm going to pass your order to the entire class if you don't get your ass on Jinno's lap._

Natsume would have loved nothing more than to burn Koko to an overly cooked crisp so that he wouldn't have to worry about just his reproductive system.

But there was no use.

He'd be somehow constantly badgered by the pest who had the nerve to send him such an order. He … or she was definitely dead meat on Christmas. He/she had certainly pulled the wrong lever.

With that thought in his antagonised mind, he moved his long legs to the side of the bench, preparing to stand up.

_To be continued …_

**_So, what do you think? Please let me know by reviewing. Cyber kisses from Natsume, anyone? ;);)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **Okay, so up until now the chapters have been kept short with just a dare or so From this one onward, the chapters are going to be longer with some more action. Hope you enjoy, my readers. And please, please review once you read. It gives me a great boost. Please review, guys, I ask this from you so much. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice._

**_Chapter Five:_**

'You are not,' Ruka gasped silently.

He stared in amazement as Natsume swung his long legs around the side of the bench, picking up his bag and putting it on his lap. He reached into it and pulled out a paper that was so worn out it might have been weaved in the previous century.

Ruka's confusion sparked.

What was Natsume going to do with that? Though why he even had such a paper was another story, but this was preposterous!

Then a crazy thought occurred to him.

_Was he going to send a note to his Christmas Friend?!_

But … now? At a situation where he was supposed to oblige to the words of his _secret_ Christmas Friend?

But he had to question his sanity more when Natsume started ripping the paper in half. He was lucky the paper was damaged since it did not make a loud noise. Then the half was made into fours, then eighth, then sixteen … then thirty two.

Ruka could not comprehend what was running through the raven head's genius mind.

Because Natsume for one was _not_ an idiot, whatever else he may be.

Then, what was going on?

Natsume took no notice of Ruka's half crazed state and just stood up with the shredded paper bits in his hand.

This simple motion caught the attention of the class, more importantly the action woman who was behind this sudden behaviour of Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan could not believe her eyes.

_He was actually going to do it?!_

She gazed, stunned, as Natsume swaggered through the aisle and toward the desk where Jinno was sitting.

She wasn't the only one.

Anna Umenomiya, who had sneaked a peek at the note earlier, had to rub her eyes and look again. Was this really the fire caster? Or who was he and what had he done to the real Natsume Hyuuga?

She sat on the edge of her seat, excitement coursing through her faster than the world's powerful river.

Of course the terror teacher missed nothing.

Sensing the sudden attention of the class and the figure that was approaching him, he looked up and his stern eyes saw Natsume.

'What do you want, Mr Hyuuga?' he asked coldly.

Natsume said nothing but walked around the desk, to his other side and toward the bin.

Which was the least expected of him.

Mikan was in a state of bewilderment.

She had been under the impression that the guy was going to actually sit on Jinno's lap but she had obviously been mistaken.

_Of course, _she thought angrily, watching Natsume drop torn bits of paper into the rubbish. That pervert was far too proud of his image for his own good. Why in the world would he heed to the words of the note? Being the egoistic, arrogant, conceited and smug jerk he was, he would not stoop down to such an outlandish stunt.

This only sparked more of her rage.

How come he never gets to be debased? Did he always have to acquire that cool dude aura and make everyone steer clear of his high headed way?

Mikan gritted her teeth.

That was it.

Even if it cost her thousands of rabbits, she was going to get Hotaru to help her to make Natsume a fool of himself. Just to prove to everyone he was just as stupid, idiotic and a human being as everyone else.

Of course, Mikan wouldn't classify him as _human_. More like a malicious mutant that was set loose on Earth.

Though looking at his physical make-up, he had to be a male individual.

But the next scene she witnessed just put an end all her speculations.

It was as if she was struck by lightning.

Rubbing her hazel eyes, she stared at the panorama in front of her.

Natsume, after dropping the paper bits into the bin, had turned around and had started to walk back to his place. Jinno had watched him throughout, but did not make any comment.

Natsume then surprised the unsuspecting professor and his classmates by "accidentally" catching his leg onto one of the legs of Jinno's desk. The construction of wood wobbled a little due to the impact and Natsume cleverly stepped to the side and gripped the side of the desk.

But not before he "slipped" and landed in the lap of none other than Jinno himself.

Mikan's heart stopped.

It was as if time had frozen itself.

_Pause._

_Pause._

_Pause._

Forgetting to breathe, she took in a large gulp of oxygen and remembered her name was Mikan Sakura.

_Did he … really just do that?!_

The other boys and girls had dropped their jaws too and only let out gurgling sounds, if possible to make their voice chords work.

The only exception was Koko Yome, who had instead clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. This was getting more animated as it was.

Ruka clutched the side of the bench, in a mixture of emotions. He was: horrified, stunned, surprised, amused, under the urge of laughter, confused … the list went on.

Another exception was Hotaru, who had spared no time in switching on her wrist camera and busy recording the blue moon footage.

Natsume Hyuuga on Jinno's lap!

And speaking of the said pair, no one's shock and horror could match theirs.

Within a micro second of seating himself on Jinno, Natsume had sprung up as if receiving an electric shock, and started straightening his shirt, trying to hide the telltale flush of blood that ran to his pale cheeks.

Jinno, on the other hand, did not bother to hide his fury.

He stood up, glaring at Natsume.

It was no secret that Natsume was two inches taller than him. Being seventeen, the growth spurt had taken a toll on him, propelling him to a height of six feet and granting him a rocking body of pure hotness.

But that did not change the fact that he was a student.

Jinno used up all his anger to send a fierce look.

'What did you just do, Hyuuga?' he questioned with pursed lips.

'I slipped,' Natsume said casually.

'And you thought my lap was a safe place to land?'

'You just got in the way.'

That's Natsume. Never caring about what he says.

This seemed to flare more of Jinno's temper.

'Just be thankful I am not your class teacher,' he growled. 'I don't like your attitude, boy.'

Natsume just looked at him, thinking: _Neither do I like any cell of your worthless hide._

But he said nothing aloud.

Considering this "accidental landing" was not actually a crime, Jinno did not say anything further. Which was a big fortunate thing, because if he had any idea about the game they were playing, everyone would have fallen prey to his painful punishments for making him a puppet.

Jinno instead turned back to the frozen class.

'Nobody told you to stop studying,' he said in the razor steel tone.

Everyone hurriedly ducked their heads, shuffling through the pages.

'You,' he shot at Natsume. 'Go back to your place.'

Natsume shrugged and strolled around Jinno and receded to Ruka, who was totally amazed. Ignoring every pair of eyes on him, he sat back down and opened his magazine, reading as normally as every other day.

Ruka nudged Natsume.

'You actually did that?' he whispered.

'Were you blind?' Natsume said back.

'Good going. But weren't you also supposed to say "Hey there, smoking teacher, how's it going?"? Ruka asked.

Natsume looked at Ruka.

'I sat on his freaking lap. That's more than enough for the idiot behind this reckless performance.'

Ruka agreed silently, deciding not to push more of Natsume's buttons. He was already furious at the prospect of having to do what he just did.

Meanwhile, at the front of the class, Mikan was still swimming in astonishment.

That was totally unexpected.

The main action that startled her was the subtle way he sat on Jinno's lap. Even here, he managed his cool impression by sketching out a tactic by himself so it wouldn't look too obvious.

The guy had his own ideas.

RING!

There went the bell for break.

Jinno, still angered, stood up and dismissed the class before storming out. He hadn't appreciated the idea of Natsume on his knees no more than the ignorant fire caster.

Mikan, still stunned, stood up and picked up her bag.

Everyone else was still in excitement of what happened.

But the fan girls seemed to be devastated.

'Oh, Natsume!' they wailed.

'Are you okay?!'

They crowded around Natsume's and Ruka's table.

'We will get that mean teacher, don't you worry!'

'And we will also smack the person who asked you to do that!'

'Don't worry, Natsume honey, I will never humiliate you!'

'Yes, sweetheart! Let's go for a walk, I'll make you feel better!'

One angry girl turned to the girl who said that.

'Do you think he's stupid to come with _you?!'_

_'_I am hot, you know.'

'Don't you have eyes?'

The next girl did not retaliate, since she along with the rest of her posse got their hair burnt.

'Argh!' they screamed, and they fled from the room.

A furious Natsume stood up, heading for the door so that he could escape from this mulch.

'Hey, hold on!' Koko called. 'Guys, watch!'

Everyone obliged. Ruka grabbed Natsume's arm and stopped him. Natsume let out an irritated noise and turned to look at Koko too.

'What are you going to do?' he asked tonelessly, but anger was evident in it.

Koko went up to the front of the class, waving a piece of paper.

'I just received a message from my Christmas friend!' he yelled.

'And?' asked an annoyed Sumire.

'Oooh, interested in me, Shouda?' Koko smirked.

Sumire launched the duster at him but Koko jumped out of the way.

'Now, as I was saying,' he continued, 'my Christmas Friend dared me to … oh, I'll show you. Mikan, come here.'

Mikan blinked rapidly.

'Me?' she squeaked.

'Yes,' he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

Hotaru switched on her camera.

Everyone watched in surprise, shock and amusement as Koko wrapped his arms around Mikan, embracing her so close.

Mikan blushed.

'Koko,' she said. 'What – what are you doing?'

'I'm not finished,' he said, at the same time laughing inwardly as he caught the thoughts of a certain person who looked ready to burn his arms off the brunette.

He pulled back and swooped in and swiftly kissed Mikan's cheek, leaving her flustered.

'Okay, friend?' he called at large.

The girls giggled.

Koko let go of Mikan and walked away.

Hotaru switched off her camera.

Ruka didn't know whether to smile or not. Except him, everyone else was getting involved with Mikan. First, she confessed to Natsume. Second, the psychotic Koko hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. What next, Yuu or Kitsuneme takes her out for a midnight stroll?

'Hm, not likely,' answered Koko, smiling cheekily.

'I thought I told you to stay out of my property!' snapped Ruka.

'Oh, yeah? And what's that supposed to be? Mikan or your soft head?'

If you were standing next to Ruka, you could also feel the heat coming off from a certain raven haired hottie.

'Whoa, Natsume,' Koko teased.

Natsume answered by setting fire to Koko's shirt.

'Jeez!' he yelled, desperately swatting at it. 'Put that out, man! You crazy?'

The fire immediately went out and Koko sighed in relief, glaring a little at Natsume.

'You know, I paid for the clothes I'm wearing,' he grumbled. 'First you set fire to my pants and now this? But thanks for having a little mercy.'

'I don't have mercy on you, psycho freak,' said Natsume, sending his own glare at something behind Koko.

'Of course you don't, you jerk,' snapped a feminine voice and Mikan came round from behind Koko, shooting a look of ferocity at the fire caster. 'You ought to have some control over that brutal mind of yours, _Hyuuga.'_

Natsume blinked once.

Boy was the idiot pissed off.

'Are you okay, Koko?' Mikan asked.

'Yeah, thanks to that helpful Nullification of yours,' smiled Koko.

Mikan smiled back at him, gave the same to Ruka as well (causing his heart to race), but narrowed her eyes at Natsume and flipped her hair and stormed off, Hotaru marching after her, nose buried in her book.

'Oi, Imai,' said Koko.

'What?' she said stoically, stopping in her tracks and turning to face the trio of boys.

Her purple gaze fell on Ruka, who started squirming.

The woman terrorist was looking at him.

'By the way, Nogi, nice dance,' she commented.

Ruka went red. 'Stop it,' he said, but quietly.

'Will look good on a poster, won't it?' said Hotaru.

Ruka blanched, processing her words. 'Excuse me?'

'Never mind,' said Hotaru.

'But – but –' Ruka spluttered, knowing full well what happens when certain snapshots fall into the hands of the Ice Queen.

_And a tremendously gorgeous Ice Queen too_, thought his mind involuntarily, as his ice blue eyes allowed themselves to travel over her slender body, which had curves at the right places. Since when did she look so … sexy? And that shiny dark hair … it sure must smell so sweet and seductive. That radiant fair skin … it looked so smooth and soft. Added to his sudden craze, he noticed the pretty blush that coloured her cheeks.

_Hotaru had her own beauty though she didn't show it off._

Koko blinked, stunned. What in the world? Was this the apocalypse?! That blonde guy was just marveling at Hotaru Imai! And he thought she looked sexy, which should be considered a crime.

His devilish smirk fell into Ruka's vision, who immediately snapped out of his fascination.

_What?! No, no, forget I thought anything! _Ruka shouted in his head, face blushing. Oh for heavens sake! What the heck was wrong with him?

Koko started smirking. 'Don't worry, Ruka, your secret's safe with me.'

'Shut the hell up,' Ruka snapped, face red as a traffic light.

Koko just chuckled. Maybe this kid had to really see to who he was attracted to more. Mikan or Hotaru.

But as Koko looked further into Ruka's thoughts, he realised Mikan was only a background. The person who was now coming into focus was none other than Hotaru Imai and her infinite beauty.

He decided to come to that later, though he was so excited at the unsuspected reaction from Ruka Nogi.

'Oh, I forgot why I really called you,' said Koko, turning to Hotaru.

'What?' she said.

'Does Permy like me?'

'You asking me, idiot? How the hell am I supposed to know?'

'Well, I've seen her talking with you at times,' replied Koko.

'Just because I talk with her does not mean I know of her deepest dark secrets,' said Hotaru. 'Besides, you're the psycho who can hear people's heads. Why don't you use your own head and find out by yourself?'

'This is stupid,' Natsume muttered, annoyed with the people standing with him, and he turned around and walked away, not looking back.

Ruka swallowed, chancing a glance at Hotaru and looking away. She didn't notice his blush, much to his relief.

'That fireman,' Koko seethed. 'Anyway –' he turned back to Hotaru '– I need an open confession.'

'I haven't a clue,' said Hotaru flatly. 'Now get out of my way.'

Without any further notice, she swept herself out of sight, leaving Koko to twist his lips and Ruka to subtly stare after her, watching the way she walked. He hadn't noticed for a long time.

She had been busy torturing and blackmailing him for a sustained period that he never gave her a proper glance at her change in appearance. He remembered Hotaru to be tiny in figure, waist probably zero, and her hair had always been spiky and tomboyish. Those violet eyes never lost their chillness.

But now, as she had been immersing herself in other inventions and technologies to construct a portfolio for universities, her blackmailing had become lesser and lesser. And his attention had increased right upto this moment.

Hair upto her shoulders, sleek and shiny … attractive curves to make his heart speed … blush on those smooth cheeks …

Hotaru was developing into a beautiful woman who could cause accidents on the road.

Koko was inwardly jumping up and down in amusement as he happily caught every single word of Ruka's thoughts.

'You got a crush on the Ice Queen?' Koko smirked, slapping Ruka on the shoulder.

Ruka gave a start, flushing. 'N-No.'

Koko raised an eyebrow. 'You think you can lie to _me?'_

Ruka gulped. No one could frame a lie to the mind reader.

'You say a word,' Ruka threatened.

Koko held up his hands. 'No way, man, I'll lose all the entertainment of torturing and blackmailing you myself.'

Ruka clenched his fists. He wished somebody or even a helpful whirlwind would whisk this annoying idiot away to some faraway place.

Ah, bliss.

'I heard that,' Koko said, playfully narrowing his eyes.

'Just keep your mouth shut,' Ruka said fiercely, looking around and hoping that no one overheard this conversation.

Koko put an arm around Ruka's shoulder. 'No one did. Now, if I tell you something, swear not to open it out. Not even to that sadistic friend of yours.'

Ruka nodded, uncertain of where this was going.

'Okay, now what?'

'If you're interested in Imai, I can get her to come to you.'

Ruka blinked. 'How in the world would you do that? This is Hotaru we're talking about.'

'And I'm talking about myself being her secret Christmas Friend.'

Ruka's eyes widened. '_You?!'_

Koko nodded smugly. 'She's supposed to obey her Christmas Friend's orders. So how about I get her to come to your room at night, eh?'

Ruka paled.

What the heck?!

_To be continued …_

**_You know what I want, my sweet readers. Please leave a review._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _**_Thank you so much for the reviews, guys. Love you._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

**_Chapter Six:_**

The day went on just like always, with just one little difference: People were asked to do the most bizarre things in the class. Poor Yuu had to stand in the Titanic Pose with Sumire, who liked it no better than he did. This caused Koko amusement as he watched Sumire's face. She looked very angry, so once she came back to her place, blushing, Koko asked her if she was angry he wasn't the one who did that with her.

She answered by turning into a cat and clawing at his skin, giving him scratches to last for a week.

He just brushed it off.

Next, Kitsuneme did a belly dance on the teacher's desk, encouraging whistles and cheers from the onlookers.

But the bad thing was, his performance was caught by a passing Jinno, who gave him severe detention.

A girl had to smooch the black board, and had to cough up bits of chalk later.

Anna's Christmas Friend happened to be kind compared to everyone else's, for she was just asked to sing her favourite song in front of the class. She blessed her unknown friend, went up front and started singing Taylor Swift's "Love Story". Her voice was very sweet and she received claps from the audience.

Nonoko received the most difficult of messages. She was asked to smack the most annoying person in the class. She, being the warm attitude girl, did not know who for she had never had a grudge against anyone. And she was not violent either, so how could she raise her hand to anyone?

So she stood up.

'Um, listen up,' she called and everyone turned to her. 'My Christmas Friend asked me to slap the annoying person in class.'

Some people laughed.

'I'm not sure who it is because I like everyone,' she said. People agreed, for Nonoko was one of the kindest souls they knew. 'And I won't be able to slap anyone, it's hard.'

'Hey, Nonoko,' said a girl. 'Just think of anyone who might have got on your nerves once.'

She shook her head. 'But there isn't anyone.'

'Not even one person?'

She shook her head.

Suddenly, Sumire called out to her. 'Okay, will you slap anyone I recommend?'

Nonoko blinked. 'Who?'

Sumire pointed at Koko, who winked at her coyly. 'You trying to pass your love through someone else, Permy?'

'Don't even dream of it,' she snapped.

'Aw, Shouda, you _do_ love me,' he smirked.

'I do not!'

'You do too.'

'Go to hell,' she said. 'Nonoko, kick his ass.'

She blanched. 'I can't do that!'

'The objective of the message was to slap a person,' she said. 'You don't find anyone annoying so give the blow to Koko.'

'But I don't find him annoying either,' she said innocently.

'She's just too nice,' laughed Koko. 'It's okay, Nonoko, smack me if that's my darling's desire.'

Sumire went red, but not from anger this time. Nevertheless, she didn't let go of the glare in her eyes. 'I. Am. Not. Your. _Darling. _Koko Yome.'

'S-Sumire,' said Nonoko. 'You smack him instead of me, I can't.'

Koko continued to chuckle. 'Soft lassie,' he said.

Sumire rolled her eyes. 'Your Christmas Friend didn't understand you properly.'

'Can you do it instead of me?' Nonoko said.

'If your Friend lets you,' said Sumire.

'Hope so,' said Nonoko. She said at large. 'Hey, my friend, I'm so sorry. Tell me something else to do but not violent acts, please. Sumire's going to slap the annoying person she thinks instead of me.'

Nobody objected so Nonoko sat back down, feeling relieved.

Everyone looked at Sumire, who stood up at once and marched to Koko, who was smiling smugly. She was shooting her best murderous look and she raised a hand at the ready. Koko just sat coolly, watching her, as if she was going to present him with flowers.

Then Sumire went in for the kill, but just as her hand was half an inch from Koko's face, his hand swiftly grabbed hers and without warning, he pulled her down to him.

Sumire lost her balance and she fell on Koko's welcoming lap.

Koko wrapped his strong muscular arms around her and shut her mouth by pressing his lips to hers.

This gained wolf-whistling from a lot of boys.

Ruka stared, appreciating the guts of the mind reader.

Natsume ignored the drama and continued reading his magazine.

Hotaru was as usual video-taping.

Mikan started giggling.

Anna laughed too.

Nonoko was shocked as well as amused. Koko had been flirting with Sumire non-stop for a long time and the cool guy had grabbed this opportunity to make out with her.

'Wow, you _are_ nice,' said Anna.

'How?' said Nonoko.

'Had you not let Sumire, Koko wouldn't have kissed her.'

Nonoko agreed, giggling with her best friend.

Meanwhile, Sumire had frozen completely. One moment, she had been ready to grant a blow to Koko and next thing, he had pulled her down to his lap and had started kissing her.

To her disbelief, she was not angry at all … she was rather subsiding her temper … and was melting into the kiss Koko was giving her.

She couldn't remember anyone kissing her like this.

_He was so soft … so luscious … so sweet … so warm …_

WHAT THE HELL?!

Sumire came back to her senses just as the kiss began to deepen, and pushed Koko away, snapping up from his lap and straightening her shirt and skirt, her cheeks a bright red. Then she glared at Koko.

'How dare you?!' she growled.

Koko raised an eyebrow, smirking. 'I was under the impression you just enjoyed that, sugar.'

Sumire clenched her fists. 'I did not!'

'You're forgetting I have the mind reading Alice, babe,' he said in a husky voice.

Sumire swallowed, wishing she could vanish. This was the most embarrassing situation she had ever been in. Not caring that there was still fifteen minutes till the school premise finished, she snatched her bag and stalked out. Koko shook his head, laughing, and he got up and went after her.

'Hey, Sumire, wait!'

They disappeared. The rest of the class started giggling and whistling at the scene they had just witnessed.

Mikan was smiling too.

'Will they get together?' she asked her best friend.

Hotaru ignored her and continued with her invention.

'Hotaru!'

'I'm not sure, idiot. And let go of my arm.'

'Tell me then.'

'I don't know. Why don't you follow them and find out?'

Mikan widened her eyes. 'That will be like intruding upon their privacy!'

Hotaru tried to block out her voice. It was hard to concentrate with the idiot babbling non-stop next to her. Perhaps Hyuuga should shut her mouth the way Koko did for Sumire, that will save everyone from suffering from Mikanitis. Or the Idiot-Of-The-Centuryitis.

'Hotaru, what are you working on?'

Hotaru took out her Baka Gun.

'You open your mouth one more time …' she threatened.

'Why are you so mean, Hotaru?'

'Why can't you shut up?'

Mikan pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Bad Hotaru, she thought.

'Hey,' said a voice from behind. Mikan turned around to see Yuu holding out a paper to her. Mikan blanched. That was one thing which shut her mouth. A message from her Christmas Friend.

'Oh no,' she squeaked.

Just this morning, she had to confess her love to that pervert. Now what?

Yuu dropped it in front of her. Mikan reached out a trembling hand and picked it up. It was like touching a cockroach, the messages from her secret friend. He/She was not going to be kind. Ever. Now what was she going to do?

Holding her breath, she opened it.

And nearly fainted.

'Oh,' she groaned in misery. 'People hate me here!'

Hotaru had watched this through the corner of her eye. She took the paper from Mikan and looked at it.

_Hey, Mikan. Excellent confession this morning. I really appreciate you, girl. You've got backbone. Right now, I want you to get up and tell everyone about anyone you've got a crush on or had a crush on. And I won't take "I don't have a crush on anyone" for an answer. _

'Why am I receiving messages like this?' Mikan wailed.

Hotaru gave the paper back to Mikan. 'Get up.'

'Hotaru, you are just as evil as the culprit behind this.'

'Get up,' was Hotaru's reply, pointing her gun at her.

'But I don't have a crush on anyone!'

'You do too.'

'Oh yeah? Who?'

'What about Nogi? Just two days ago, you told me he was looking handsome recently.'

Mikan stared in horror. 'That is not a crush! That is … admiration!'

'Whatever. You thought he looked gorgeous, so tell everyone that.'

'No!'

'Get up, Mikan Sakura,' said Hotaru, her voice ominous.

Mikan gulped at her expression and she stood up, wishing that Hotaru's secret Christmas Friend would send her a dare so embarrassing too.

She edged around her desk and slowly walked to the front.

'Hey, watcha gonna do, Mikan?' asked Kitsuneme. 'Make out with Natsume this time?'

'You wish,' she hissed, glaring.

He muffled his laughter.

'What is it, Mikan?' asked Yuu.

'I was asked to say the name of my crush,' she said miserably.

'Oh, this should be interesting,' said one of the girls sitting with Anna and Nonoko.

'Lila, you too?'

'I'm getting spoiled by the people around me.'

'Alright, enough!' said Kitsuneme. 'Mikan, spill!'

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him. Could _he_ be her secret friend, having fun torturing her? He seemed to qualify for it, by the looks of his amusement and mischievousness. He was next to Koko.

'I'm guessing you're not supposed to say no one either,' he chuckled.

'Yes, how do you know?' Mikan asked, tone sarcastic.

'Your scared face says it all,' he said. 'So tell us.'

Mikan swallowed as she looked at the attentiveness of everyone. 'Er, truth be told, I really _don't _have a crush on anyone.'

Her eyes caught Hotaru ready with the Baka Gun so she added quickly, 'But I did admire … R-Ruka once.'

The fan girls gave a shout of outrage.

Mikan could have died on the spot instead of having to confess this. Seriously, did she not have the quality called dignity? Why was she forced to let it fly from her? Was it something she could let go of easily?

Then why was fate being cruel to her?

Oh, whoever was behind this, they were so dead.

Meanwhile, Ruka was flabbergasted. Did he hear correctly? Did the brunette admit she thought he was good-looking? This day kept getting weirder and weirder.

He felt like pulling out all of his hair.

Just when he started to focus his vision on the suddenly illegally beautiful Hotaru Imai, Mikan had to pipe up and say something like this.

'Oh, you little sneak,' shuddered one of the fan girls. 'You _do_ love Ruka!'

'The hell I don't!' Mikan snapped at her. Then she glanced at the striking blonde who was blushing. 'No offense, Ruka,' she added quickly.

He let out a little gurgle.

Natsume, however, was fixing an intense gaze on Ruka, as if he was estimating his thoughts from the expression on his face.

'Bet you're glad that mind reading freak isn't around,' Natsume commented.

'Wouldn't even dream of it,' answered Ruka, shuddering of the horror.

'Otherwise you would have had to admit your little crush for that idiot,' Natsume finished for him.

Ruka went red again. 'I-I don't have a crush.'

Natsume raised an eyebrow. 'Could have fooled me.'

'No, seriously!' Ruka defended himself.

'Of course he doesn't,' said a voice, and the duo turned around to see Koko settling down in the seat in front of them.

'Where did you come from?' asked a surprised Ruka. 'Didn't you go after Sumire?'

'I did but she kicked me in my … anyway,' he went on quickly, ignoring Natsume's smirk. He squirmed in his seat, fighting the pain. 'So, I just heard what happened,' he said to Ruka. 'Mikan thinks you're a dashy handsome hunk, eh?'

His adjectives earned him a subtle glare from the raven head next to Ruka.

Koko enjoyed just how furious he was making Natsume.

'Not exactly a hunk,' stuttered Ruka. 'Oh, will you forget it? I don't have a crush on her anyway.'

'No, you don't,' agreed Koko smugly. 'You rather have one on her sweet best friend.'

Natsume's eyes widened, a rare reaction. This was more than shocking news to him. Ruka couldn't be ... that daft.

'What the hell?' he said quietly.

Ruka averted his eyes, letting out a squeak.

'You gotta believe it, man,' laughed Koko. 'Ruka here thinks Imai is one chiselled figure with features designed to perfection. With eyes like lilac, lips rosy as petals, cheeks like an apple –'

'Stop reading my thoughts!' yelled Ruka.

Koko howled with laughter.

Natsume stared at Ruka. 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

'Imai's turned him into something we don't know,' chortled Koko.

'Of all people …?' said Natsume.

Koko reached out and dared to ruffle Natsume's hair, which secured a murderous glower from the pair of crimson eyes.

'Don't. Touch. Me,' he hissed.

'Ah, be happy, Natsume,' Koko teased, giving him a knowing smirk.

Koko's shirt erupted in flames.

'God!' he yelled, swatting at the fire. 'Natsume, you stop it or I spill every single word of your mind!'

The inferno died out, but left a char on the crisp white fabric which Koko did a hard work of ironing. This six foot dark guy had serious issues. A true incarnation of the devil himself. If Hotaru Imai was the She-Devil, he was her equivalent. Perfect people to terrorise the class.

'I'm not talking in front of you,' Koko said, getting up and grabbing Ruka's arm.

'I couldn't care less, you stupid freak,' said Natsume, continuing to read his magazine and ignoring both Ruka and Koko, who dragged Ruka to a secluded corner of the room.

'Jesus, how are you even able to stand him?' said Koko.

'He's my friend, Koko,' said Ruka.

'And a sidekick to Hades,' commented Koko.

'Lay him off, you don't understand him like I do,' said Ruka crisply. 'Now, why did you bring me here?'

Koko forgot all about Natsume and got into the real action. 'Now, I know how much you're starting to notice Imai.'

Ruka shuffled his feet, chancing a glance at the back of Hotaru's bent head as she concentrated on her work.

_She looks beautiful even from behind …_

'Oh, shut up for a while,' said Koko, though he was amused.

Ruka mentally smacked himself. He kept forgetting Koko's ability.

'So, you want to get close to her right?' said Koko.

Ruka swallowed.

Koko rolled his eyes. 'I can read your mind, you know.'

'Then why do you even have to ask me?'

'Cause it's fun hearing from you.'

'Is that why you were an idiot and asked Hotaru if Sumire liked you? And kept flirting with Sumire? You wanted the words to come out of her mouth?'

'Precisely. She does like me, but too much of an egoistic babe to admit it. Now, coming to you,' he said, smirking. 'Imai is now _Hotaru _to you?'

Ruka flushed redder than the setting sun. 'Get to the point.'

'Alright, alright. So, what do you want me to ask Imai to do? Pay a visit to you at midnight?'

Ruka blanched. 'Not now!'

Koko smirked again. 'Oh yes, you need to be a couple for _that_, if you know what I mean.'

Involuntary images began conjuring up in Ruka's mind, whose heart thudded hard.

'Jeez, man, keep your mind under control!'

'Will you stop doing that!'

'Sorry, you're just so funny. Now, do you want me to help you or not?'

'Of course!'

'So, shall I get her to do something as primary? Like kissing you?'

Ruka's heart raced faster than an athlete as he imagined himself pulling Hotaru to him and wrapping his arms around her … caressing her silky dark locks … stroking her cheek … lowering his face to hers –

'Stop right there,' Koko said. 'My eyes will go blind.'

Ruka stomped on his foot.

'Ow!'

'Koko, please stay out of my mind!'

'I think I should, your thoughts are getting way out of control. Just consider yourself lucky that you really _are_ an item.'

'You think so?'

'I hate to admit it, I think you are. So Imai will have trouble ignoring someone like you, dude.'

Ruka started to feel more bold and confident. All he had to do was to work his charm on Hotaru and he had his girl. Surely, she _had_ to melt for him some way or the other. After all, she was a girl.

'Precisely,' said Koko. 'Now, we have to work on your nervous issues.'

'How?'

'Just run your fingers through your hair and send her a wink, showing you're cool. Then flirt with her.'

'Easy for you to say,' Ruka said.

'Dude, you want the chick or not?'

Ruka nodded.

'So, prepare yourself. I'll send her a message.'

'What message? Asking her to make out with me?'

'Nah, something better.'

_'__What?!'_

'Not _that. _Jesus!' said Koko. 'Just wait.'

And he left Ruka there to work on his confidence when cornering Hotaru Imai. It wasn't an ordinary girl he was after. It was the Ice Queen.

He had no idea when he started to be attracted to her. The way she looked? Or they way her hips swung as she walked? She was so beautiful, it hurt to look at her. If Ruka wasn't quick, Hotaru was not going to last for long in the midst of all this testosterone.

Not that she will fall for anyone that easily, but the fact.

Any guy won't ignore a dazzling girl, not even if they got hit by her Baka Gun.

Ruka had to act quickly to make sure he made Hotaru Imai his.

And the only way to get her to come to him without himself getting injured was through her secret Christmas Friend a.k.a Koko Yome.

The bell rang finally and everyone packed their bags, glad they were going back to their dorm. Mikan stuffed her book back into her bag and stood up.

'Come on, Hotaru.'

The dark haired girl stood up after putting her invention carefully back into her bag, and without a word, she started to follow Mikan out of the classroom.

'It's cold, Hotaru,' commented Mikan.

'Want some fire, Polka Dots?' asked a snide voice.

Mikan knew _that _voice. The pervert.

She whipped around to look up at him. God, he was so tall. She was only upto his shoulders.

'What do you want?' she retorted.

'Why did I even bother asking you?' he said bluntly.

'Just to show off your pig-headedness?'

'You are so annoying.'

Mikan puffed her cheeks. 'Did you call me to irritate me, you pervert?'

Hotaru crossed her arms across her chest. Here they go again.

'So you do whatever you're asked to?' said Natsume.

'If you mean the orders from my Christmas Friend, yes I have to,' seethed Mikan. 'But they're so dead on Christmas, mainly for asking me to say that I loved _you. _You! Ugh!'

He smirked. 'Your secret friend knows your mind, Polka.'

Mikan clenched her fists. How much she wished she received a message like Nonoko. Then she would have punched the jerk to oblivion.

'Go to hell, Hyuuga,' she snapped.

'With you around, I'm already there,' he said.

'You …,' Mikan said in an angry voice, thinking of the best curse to throw at him. But she couldn't come up with any sweet revenge. She'd have to work on that during the night. Stupid pervert.

Natsume turned around to walk away.

'Hey!' Mikan called.

He looked over his shoulder. 'What?'

'Why don't you actually play the game instead of saying snarky comments?'

'I think I did during that Hitler's class. I sat on his effing lap.'

'No, not that. I bet you haven't sent a word to your Christmas Friend.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Did anyone tell you that?'

'I just know.'

He smirked. 'See you around, Polka.'

Saying that, he walked off, perhaps back to the Sakura tree. Mikan frowned and turned back to Hotaru, who was facing Anna.

'Hotaru, your secret friend gave this,' she said, handing a piece of paper.

Hotaru, with no change in her expression, received the first message of the day.

'What does it say?' asked an excited Mikan, bouncing to Hotaru's side and reading the words over her shoulder.

Mikan, instead of feeling pleased, was shocked.

_Hey there, Hotaru, how are you? I'm really sorry to disturb you but since this is a game, I really have to pass you messages and ask you to do stuff. Please don't kill me! What I want you to do is, take some rope and bind your hand to the hand of Ruka Nogi for tomorrow and spend the day with him. _

Hotaru just stared at the note, with no alteration in her pale face.

Mikan was stunned. Who dared to ask Hotaru to do that?

Tomorrow could never come any quicker.

_To be continued …_

**_Review, please._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

**_Chapter Seven:_**

Saturday was the day everyone went out to spend the day in Central Town. But Hotaru was damned to spend the day with that animal loving blond boy. And a handsome blond boy at that too.

Gah, handsome? She only thought that characteristic because her dummy best friend had the likes. Not that _she_ ever gave a second look at Ruka Nogi.

Not ever.

_Ugh, _Hotaru thought as she walked to the bus stop, with Mikan blabbering non-stop next to her.

'Hotaru, seriously, are you going to do it? Then promise me you're not going to hurt Ruka, remember this isn't his fault. Please don't hit him or anything.'

Hotaru didn't answer and kept on walking, trying to block out Mikan's voice. It was like a broken tape-recorder, repeating the same words again and again.

'So, you'd better tell me where you two are going to go. Then if you're bored with him, I can always come over!'

'I'd rather be with Nogi instead of you,' Hotaru replied.

Mikan pouted. 'You're never going to stop being mean.'

'That settled, shut up.'

Mikan didn't listen. 'Have you brought any rope?'

Hotaru pretended not to hear. It was tempting to whack her with the Gun but she figured it wouldn't be that beneficial. Mikan had enough brain to ignore it, get up and continue following her around and talking without a breath but not enough brain to just offer peace by pressing her lips together and trapping her words. Hotaru made a mental note to buy some duct tape and strap her mouth shut if she ever became annoying again.

Mikan continued ranting in the background as they neared the bus stop.

Meanwhile, Ruka and Koko were already waiting there.

'Dude, why are you so edgy?' Koko asked. 'Relax, she ain't gonna bite you.'

Ruka glared at him. 'Are you crazy as you are? Hand-tying?! She's going to blow! Do you honestly hate me being alive?'

Koko thumped him on the shoulder. 'I did it for the greater good.'

'I swear to God, Koko, she's going to kick my ass.'

Koko sported a surprised smile. 'Well, well, well, Ruka. I can't believe the language you're using.'

'It's your own fault! Something's seriously wrong with you.'

'Who's the one crushing on Imai? Something's wrong with _me_?'

'Well, you happen to hear others' thoughts. I guess something is wrong in the makeup of your brain.'

'Yeah well, I'm not the lovesick puppy here.'

'Shut up, Koko, just shut up!'

'Ah, the feel of love,' Koko smirked. 'God, man, calm down. It's going to be alright.'

Just then, Ruka spotted Hotaru reach the stop with Mikan. His entire gaze fell upon her and his eyes took in the hundred pound of pure beauty standing in front of him. Today, she was in a lilac ruffled top that had no sleeves but the top of her arms were lightly covered with a single layer of the ruffles. They decorated her neck-line too and right in the centre, the part covering her cleavage, was a glittery crystal, surrounded by little stones. The top gave a perfect fit, showing the flawless figure of her chest, waist and flaring out to her hips. She wore black skinny jeans, which outlined the shape of her long legs. Her hair was sleek and shiny and her face was naturally radiant.

She was a dazzling young woman of seventeen.

'There's your girl,' Koko said.

Ruka continued watching Hotaru and he froze completely when he suddenly saw her turn her head in his direction, her amethyst orbs speculating him.

Without saying anything to Mikan, she started walking towards him.

_Was … she really … going to heed to the words of the message?_

He just blinked rapidly and had to control his heart rate. It could have almost made a noise pollution in the bus stop.

Hotaru Imai came right upto Ruka and stared up at him.

'Nogi,' she said.

Ruka stared down at her. He was conscious of the fact that she was only upto his neck, and yet, he was prey to her charm. Looking at a bright light suddenly seemed easier than looking into the piercing gaze of this lass.

'Yes, Imai?' he said. Baby steps, he told himself, baby steps.

'A word,' she stated and walked into the bushes located behind the stop. Ruka started to follow her after an encouraging nod from Koko.

Mikan watched the small scene from her place and bit onto her lip in anticipation. She just hoped Hotaru wouldn't be so herself and knock the poor guy out.

'What are you doing?'

Mikan froze at the sound of that voice. That superior tone of a deep, seductive voice belonged to none other than a certain pervert she knew.

'May I help you?' she said stiffly, not bothering to turn around.

'By clearing the place.'

Mikan gritted her teeth and glared at Natsume behind her shoulder. Mikan hated the fact that he looked really attractive in that blood red t-shirt with light blue lettering, black jeans and a black jacket. And the over-gorgeous jerk had gelled his hair and made it stood up smartly on his head. How come this retard always appeared delicious?

_Yuck! Delicious, over-gorgeous and attractive? No way! Nuh-uh! No, he was a pervert and a jerk. Who the hell cared what he looked like?_

Natsume started smirking. 'Like what you see, Polka? Or should I say … bananas?'

Mikan flushed, her eyes frantically looking around her to see if there was a hole in her jeans. There was none, but still her heart was beating fast. He was correct in the pattern of her underwear.

Mikan froze, a horrible thought occurring to her.

She was shocked to see that the top of her white shirt had gone a little awry, and revealed the pattern of her –

'Oh my god!' she cried, face red as a traffic light. She stomped away, quickly covering the little part of the lingerie that was accidentally revealed.

Oh the nerve of him!

How _dare_ he look at that!

She heard him chuckling and her temper reached its peak.

Hair swishing wildly, she turned to shoot a murderous look at him.

'You. Perverted. Excuse. Of. A. Guy,' she hissed. 'You indecent IDIOT!'

He raised an eyebrow. 'I'm an idiot? Who's the one showing off her private parts to everyone?'

'You insolent bastard!' she shouted. 'Your eyes always go there, don't they? You used to stare up my skirt and now you're peeking into my shirt too?! Unbelievable! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, HYUUGA!'

'Will you two knock it off?' snapped Kitsuneme. 'You're annoying all of us.'

Mikan aimed a kick in his shins.

'Mind your own effing business,' she retorted back.

Kitsuneme, hopping on his foot, glared at her but before he could make any comment, the bus came. It hissed to a stop and everyone scrambled in.

Mikan quickly buried herself within the midst of people so that she could get away from Natsume. But he couldn't care less, for he just stood there with his hands in his pockets and watching everyone clamber in as if the conductor was selling chocolates.

Natsume instead turned his eyes to the side and was momentarily stunned to see the Blackmailer and his best friend come out of the bushes. Their hands were tied together.

'Ruka has officially gone crazy,' he said to himself.

The most unlikely pair went into the bus through the back door and Natsume followed them in. Once Ruka and Hotaru seated themselves, he went to stand in front of Ruka, holding onto the pole for support. He raised an eyebrow as he gazed down at Ruka.

'Natsume!' Ruka said, staring up at his best friend. 'I thought you said you weren't going to come!'

'Times change,' said Natsume bluntly. 'Besides, I just wanted to clarify whether you were damned or not.'

Hotaru pretended not to hear the two boys and instead took out a book from her tote bag and started to read. Natsume left Ruka to handle the situation and sat two seats in front of them. The fan girls started gazing dreamily at him but were cautious enough not to say anything. They didn't want their hair getting ruined today.

Ruka looked at Hotaru, who was reading. He was intoxicated by her fruity scent and was aware of her hand pressed up against his. Her skin was soft as satin and it took all his will power not to twist his hand a little and grasp hers. Their wrists were locked with jute rope, which was painted to the colour of the skin so that it wouldn't look too obvious.

'Won't you get dizzy?' Ruka asked.

Hotaru looked at him. 'Excuse me?'

'Er, reading on the bus doesn't make you dizzy?'

'No,' said Hotaru, going back to where she left off.

Ruka just subtly stared at her. Up close, she was more beautiful. He was tempted to hold her hand but thought the better of it. He was initially shocked when she took out the rope from her bag and tied her wrist to his without saying a word. Then, before going out of the bushes, she had just stated:

_'__Secret friend gave me this dare to spend the day with you. And be assured that you're going to like it no better than I do.' _

She had absolutely no idea how much he was going to be happy.

Then the bus had come and they had got in.

Koko had given this opportunity to make his move on Hotaru. And he wasn't going to waste it by letting the girl bury her nose in a book all day.

Meanwhile, Mikan was sitting in the front with Anna and Nonoko. Those two were stunned by Hotaru's dare but neither of them were going to say anything to Hotaru. And neither will the rest of the class. They all knew the legend of anyone who ever has the nerve to go up and ask what she was doing.

Suddenly, somebody tapped Mikan's head from behind.

'Who's that?' Mikan said, turning around.

It was Sumire. She held out something white to Mikan. And that made Mikan turn paler than it.

'Oh no, I'm not free today?' Mikan groaned, feeling afraid to look into the note.

'Guess not,' said Sumire, handing it over.

'Oh no,' Mikan shuddered.

Anna and Nonoko each put a hand on Mikan's shoulders and gave her a soothing rub as her trembling fingers slowly opened the message from her secret friend.

Mikan stared, horrified at the content in it.

Cruel, cruel, cruel, CRUEL FRIEND!

'What does it say?' whispered Nonoko.

Anna took the note from Mikan.

'Um, it says,' she began, 'it says "Morning, Mikan, you look great today. Hm, so you have a crush on Ruka? Interesting, girl. I won't be able to reach you in Central Town so you finish off the dare for today here in the bus. I want you to go up and hug anyone wearing a red and blue top, may it be a boy or a girl".'

'What's so bad in that?' said Nonoko. 'It's just a hug.'

'Anyone wearing red and blue as a combination as a shirt,' Mikan said, still trembling in rage. 'Take a look around the bus and see who's wearing something like that,' she added sarcastically.

Anna and Nonoko looked behind and looked closely at the tops everyone was wearing. They could see blue in single, red in single and if in combination, it was with the other colours except the one required.

Except for one person …

'Oops,' said Anna, looking at Mikan sympathetically.

'Why do you always get Natsume in your dares?' asked Nonoko.

'Alright, that's it,' said Mikan angrily, and she stood up.

Some people stared at her furious face.

'HEY!' she called loudly and everyone stopped what they were doing. Mikan held up her note. 'Whoever is my secret Christmas friend, you are so in trouble. Why do you keep sending messages like that?! Here's a message to you: I. Am. Not. Doing. It!'

They all stared at her and some roved their eyes to the side to see if they could notice who sent messages to Mikan.

'Er, what were you asked to do?' asked a boy. 'Cause you're actually supposed to do it … but if you tell us, we can support you if it is unreasonable.'

'Yeah,' some other people agreed.

Mikan took in a deep breath. 'It was a very well planned dare. I was asked to hug the person who is wearing a combination of red and blue as a shirt today. And that happens to be that jerk, Hyuuga.'

Many gasped and turned to look at an annoyed Natsume, who hated the noise the idiot girl was making. And also, he shot a glare around the bus, as if threatening the life of the person who caused the loud-mouthed panty girl to pollute the environment with her wails and complaints.

'Whoever the heck you are, secret friend,' Mikan said at large. 'Stop including this piece of mutt in my dares!'

Saying that, she plopped back down in her seat, arms and legs crossed.

Nobody objected to Mikan's refusal, well except the fan girls, who were beyond furiousness.

'That Sakura!'

'She's so full of herself!'

'Oh she _so_ wants Natsume but she thinks if she acts like this, she'll get him. Oh, she is sneaky!'

Mikan had enough of this. She snapped back up to eye the fan girls. 'SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BITCHES! I REALLY DON'T WANT THAT PERVERT NO MORE THAN I WANT TO BE PART OF YOUR SILLY, KIDDIE _FANGROUP! _YOU LOT ARE SERIOUSLY _SICK_!'

Breathing heavily, she sat down with force. Anna and Nonoko rubbed Mikan's arms in comfort.

Boy was her secret Christmas Friend pulling the wrong strings. If they continued sending orders like that, Mikan was likely to get a concussion within a couple of days. She was completely burning in anger.

There was silence following Mikan's loss of temper but as the bus entered Central Town, the chatter broke out again and went into the maximum volume as they stepped off at the bus stop.

Ruka and Hotaru got off together and tried to conceal their tied wrists. They waited until people headed off in different directions.

Ruka wanted to impress Hotaru fast.

'Er, where do you want to go first?' he asked her, blushing as her glittering eyes looked at him.

'You have any specific place in mind, Nogi?'

_Plan_ _number_ _one_, Ruka thought, _make Hotaru call me Ruka instead of Nogi._

'Uh, no,' he said. Then he managed a smooth smile. 'Ladies first.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Fine. I want fish.'

He was shocked despite himself. That was the last thing he expected from her.

'Er, you're hungry already?'

She eyed him icily and he instantly knew he had said the wrong thing. Oh no, now what?

'I need goldfish for my new invention, bunny boy.'

His face burned like the setting sun and he had to constantly remind himself he had to stop being a wimp and be a man. Jeez, he had to impress her not constantly remind her of his idiocy and obsession with pets!

Be smooth … be focused … be smooth … be focused.

'Um, sure,' he said.

Damn, he was stumbling over words. Get a grip!

Hotaru yanked him in the direction of the aquarium and he struggled to come up with an idea to initiate a conversation that won't embarrass him.

'So, Hotaru,' he began. Hm, a good start. 'What's the invention?'

She halted and turned her piercing gaze on him.

Ruka mentally smacked himself on seeing the look on her face.

'Alright, let's get some things straight, _Nogi. _First of all, what I do is none of your business. Second of all, you have no right to address me by my first name.'

'Sorry, Imai,' he said, blushing to the roots of his hair.

She appraised him coldly before yanking him to the aquarium again.

_This was going to be a long day, _Ruka sighed to himself.

He seriously needed to work out on how to win Hotaru's ice heart without fooling himself like now.

Then he felt something that made him hyperventilate.

_Oh no!_

He practically trembled and cast a nervous glance at Hotaru's profile. If course, she noticed his hands shaking and turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

'What are you, cold?'

'No,' he squeaked.

Mother, help him!

This had to be the worst day of all! Why oh why did he drink so much water this morning? Oh right, because he was a complete dumbo with his brain in the wrong place and didn't know that water had a profound effect on one's excretory system.

Sometimes, at the completely wrong time.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Why _now?!_

'Spit it out,' Hotaru ordered.

Ruka gulped before allowing the embarrassing words to tumble out of his mouth before his tongue could jail them right in.

'I need the bathroom.'

_To be continued …_

**_Please review, guys, I will be grateful. Just a word would be enough if not a whole sentence. I really need feedback. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

**_Chapter Eight:_**

Mikan skipped by the shops, gazing through the glass and pulling her face into a big smile every time she saw something that appealed to her. She had been initially burning to go after Hotaru and Ruka, mainly for Ruka's benefit so that her act-first-think-next best friend won't bring any more damage to his head but the minute she started in their direction, Anna and Nonoko had hauled her away.

Now she didn't know if both of them were even alive.

Knowing that her legs won't obey her unless she distracted her brain, Mikan ran off in the other direction.

And right now she spotted something that would make her consciousness float away even if she was bubbling in the lava of the Underworld.

_Howalon._

Oh, how she loved it!

Hearing the jingle-jangle of money in her pocket, she pushed – or rather _thrust – _the door of the candy shop open and burst inside, eyes on the prize.

'I take it you want some?' the candy man asked her, smiling.

Mikan's brown head nodded vigourously, her hair bouncing off her back.

He gave her a big box and Mikan paid for it.

She happily took it back out, wrenching the box open and eyeing the treats.

Yum!

'Only a baby would still be eating those,' came a voice.

Mikan's happy mood was replaced with utmost fury as she recognised the owner of that tone. She snapped the lid back on and turned to shoot him a killer look.

'This. Is. None. Of. Your. Business,' she stated, voice gritted.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. 'Spacing? Really? Are you trying to intimidate me, Polka, cause your attempts are beyond pathetic.'

She clenched her fists.

_Do not lose control … do not lose control … do not lose control …_

'Seriously, Mr Peeping Tom, go give your eyes to some slut who's willing,' she snapped. 'Get the hell away from me.'

Mikan whipped her head around, turning a firm back on him and opening up her box again. She stuck her finger inside and slid out a sweet.

'If you're going to eat that in public, Polka, you'll be damning people's eyes. In other words, people of your own age who know how to be a grown-up.'

That was it.

'I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK –'

Natsume wasn't listening. He grabbed Mikan and shoved her into an alleyway, clamping one hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't continue her shrieks. Boy, could the panty girl scream. She was completely nuts!

She struggled against his hand but it was no use. Natsume Hyuuga had strong muscles and his strength could never be outweighed.

He still had his hand over her mouth as he pushed her against the wall, shadowing over her.

Mikan blinked several times, hands still clutching her box of Howalons.

She couldn't even attempt to push him off her because her precious sweets were held protectively by her hands. This was so unfair!

'Quiet!' he hissed ominously at her, glaring into her eyes.

Mikan did not like this position.

Nuh-uh, not one bit!

The pervert had her cornered in a private alley, holding her and worse, he was leaning into her. God forbid what happens next!

_I so do not want to get raped by this sadist! I need to be a pure virgin for my husband! _Mikan wailed internally.

She tried to kick him but Natsume was aware of all possible attacks. He already had her legs trapped within his own.

_Very _awkward position indeed.

Natsume's blood-curdling stare slowly softened as soon as he realised she was no longer fighting back. But that didn't mean he lowered his hand from her mouth.

'Alright, Polka, we establish some ground rules,' he said.

Mikan's eyes bulged for a minute.

And not of trepidation.

Since when was his voice so irrevocably sexy?

'First, you stop acting like a brat and I won't … how shall I put this … _peep _into you,' he said, smirking.

Mikan's face heated up. Yet she stood stable.

'Second, don't you dare start screaming again otherwise I _will _silence you,' he threatened, slowly lowering his hand from her mouth and making it rest on her shoulder. 'And not with my hands this time.'

_Okay, this is trouble! With a capital T! _Mikan thought.

'And third,' he said, voice so husky that it melted Mikan right upto her toes. She was unable to think as he leaned closer to her, his intoxicating scent of lime and men's soap crashing over her.

_Damn he smelled good!_

Natsume was so close to her that if he just came closer an inch more, his lips would make contact with hers.

And that sent Mikan go into hyperventilation.

Natsume moved his face to the side so that his cheek was grazing her own instead.

As if that wasn't setting off.

Mikan could hardly remember her name.

She dropped the box of Howalon and didn't even notice it.

'Third, Polka, your bananas are still trying to show off, so close up your shirt,' he said, chuckling and Mikan suddenly came back to her senses. Realising her hands were free, she grabbed hold of his shirt and with a might heave, shoved him off of her.

'Pervert,' she gasped, closing up the top of her shirt and glaring at him full force. She was bright red in the face.

Natsume put a finger on her lips, pressing his body against hers and pushing her against the wall again.

'Now what did I say about deafening my auditory organ, Polka Dots?' he said, smirking.

Mikan slapped his hand away but this time, she wasn't able to push him off her.

The jerk was strong.

'What are you doing, Hyuuga?' she hissed. 'Get off me.'

'Answer me, Polka,' he said, fighting to hide a smile. 'You know who your secret Friend is, don't you?'

'Excuse me?' she said, feeling ludicrous. 'If I had, they would be dog meat by now, seeing as you keep cropping up in the dares they send me.'

He smirked. 'What an actress. I bet you anything that you're bribing him/her to do so.'

Mikan's ears turned red as the lava threatened to overflow. She clenched her fists but she couldn't punch his over-gorgeous face with them because his hands were gripping her wrists. What were his fingers made of? Superman cells?

'Not a sound,' he warned, leaning in even closer. The citrus scent was seductive.

She wasn't even able to shout out. Which was a first and this made her consider the effect Natsume right now had on her.

Then he did something that made her nervous as hell.

He put his arms on the wall on either side of her, caging her.

_What is the number that is needed for calling the police … _Mikan thought weakly. But her thoughts were cut off by Natsume's eyes.

They began to darken.

'Hy-Hyuuga,' she stammered. 'D-Don't y-y-y-you d-dare r-r-rape me-e-e.'

'You think I'm about to steal your virginity, Polka Dots?' he asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

She gulped. 'Yes,' she managed to say. 'I'm warning you, I'll scream out for help. This is Central Town, you jerk.'

'I thought_ I_ already warned you about damaging my ears,' he said calmly, but dangerously. Then he gave a smug smile. 'And save the screams until the right moment.'

Mikan heart exploded inside her once she realised the double meaning of his last statement. Oh God damn it to the pits of hell! What a pervert!

'Natsume, I swear,' she said, voice shaky. 'I'll have you sued! I'll have you jailed! I'll have you dragged right into court right in front the jury for an ambush against a girl and I'll –'

Natsume shut her up with his own mouth.

Mikan was unaware of anything. Heck, even if there was another Hiroshima bomb, this time thrown right over her head, she wouldn't have noticed.

Natsume didn't start off with slow and gentle.

Nope.

He went right in for the kill.

Fierce and passionate.

He eased her lips open and slid his tongue into her mouth, mating it with hers and Mikan – who had been threatening his life five seconds ago – gave into him.

Natsume Hyuuga was an excellent kisser.

God-knows-where he learned that from but Mikan wasn't into theorising. His kiss sent a surge of electricity up and down her spine. Her muscles fainted and they were in no position of moving. Her bones had melted and all that were functioning were her fingers as they gripped him tightly.

Natsume had one hand on her shoulder while the other one slid to her waist, pulling her close against him, if that was possible. His movement thrust the hem of her shirt up a little and as Mikan felt his long fingers against her sensitive skin, her hormones went haywire.

Her nails dug into him but Natsume wasn't paying attention.

Finally, they both had to come up for air and Natsume finally broke away.

The pair of them breathed heavily, gazing into each others' eyes.

Mikan had never felt so overwhelmed.

Natsume recovered from the aftermath quickly and leaned to whisper into her ear. 'You're really soft ... Mikan.'

Mikan shivered as he pulled back to smirk at her.

With another swift kiss on her lips, he let go of her.

'See you later, Polka.'

With that, he disappeared abruptly.

Mikan stood there, frozen thousand times more than an Arctic iceberg. She could hardly move.

But her consciousness was already speeding faster than she imagined.

_What … in … the world … just happened?_

She finally wrenched herself free and put a finger to her lips, recalling the way his lips felt on hers.

_Wow …_

_NO! _

She snapped back to sanity.

WHAT THE -? THAT FREAKING PERVERT JUST HAD A MAKE-OUT SESSION WITH HER! _AGAINST _HER WISHES!

Damn him! Damn him!

She threw a hissy fit, kicking anything within close proximity and she even gripped her hair, ignoring the protests of the roots of her hair strands as they yelled – _please don't pull us out!_

Mikan screamed, picking up the box of ruined Howalons and throwing them against the wall, where they spattered.

She couldn't have looked worse.

Even Medusa would have felt humiliated by the state Mikan Sakura was in.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was staring at Ruka.

'Excuse me?' she said.

He swallowed, unable to say it again. He wished for the first time that Natsume would miraculously turn up and burn him down so that he wouldn't have to face the Ice Queen.

She pursed her lips and gave him a blank expression. Then, as quick as lightning, she heaved him easily in the opposite direction, dragging him.

'I-I-Imai, what are you doing?' Ruka said, staring at her.

She didn't answer and instead thrust him inside a clothes shop, where there were several customers.

'Wh-What are you doing?'

She glanced at him. 'How much time do you have?'

He went beet red. 'Uh, five minutes?'

Three hundred agonizing seconds before the tank broke and flooded the ground.

And he was already squirming.

Damn!

Ruka felt like being jinxed. Here he was, hand tied to the dark haired seductress and instead of asking whether she would love to go on a date, he was asking for a potty break.

Someone had clearly hit the chaos button on his video.

Hotaru completely ignored him as she grabbed two black jackets, two pairs of shades and two black hats. Then without looking at his bewildered expression, she yanked him into a changing room, handing out one of each pair.

'Seriously, what the heck are you doing?' he asked, rather shocked. 'I need the bathroom! Not merchandise!'

'And you're going to release your discomfort in a few seconds if you shut up and listen,' she stated, face stoic.

Ruka stared around at the congested changing room. 'Hotaru Imai,' he snapped, now getting the smooth side he had been practicing on for so long. 'This is not a bathroom!'

She gave him an icy look. 'Put. These. On.'

He stepped back at the sight of her expression and silently took them from her. The problem was putting them on, for one of his hands were tied to her. Surprisingly, Hotaru helped him pull the jacket over his shirt and slide the shades onto his eyes. The thing was, the left side had to be wrapped around him because that hand was tied to her right.

Hotaru paused before jamming the hat on his head.

For a microsecond, she gaped at how cool he looked in that jacket and shades.

_Hot and sexy …_

She pulled herself together quickly and went back to being businesslike, fixing the hat on him.

'Mind reciprocating a helping hand?' she asked him.

Ruka blushed, forgetting about his emergency for a few seconds, as he aided in putting the jacket over Hotaru's slim profile. He couldn't help gaping at the alluring curves and had to forcefully pull his eyes away before she saw him checking her out. He also buttoned it up fully for her, as per her instructions, and noticed that the large size covered her upto her thighs. Her right side was left to cover her, aided by the left side of Ruka's jacket. He put the shades on her, fingers caressing her silky skin as he did so.

_I wonder how her lips would feel on mine … _he mused, then he pulled himself together quickly.

Then he put the hat on her head, trying to ignore the way her hair felt.

'Alright, bunny boy,' she said. 'You can go for your potty break.'

He was flummoxed. 'What?! What do you mean, go? In case you haven't noticed, Imai, we have to untie the rope.'

With her free hand, she slid her shades down low enough to show him a raised eyebrow. 'Why in the world do you think we just played dress-up, Nogi?'

He didn't see her point.

'What are you trying to say?'

She slid the shades back in place. 'As per my Christmas Friend's order, I have to keep my hand tied to you for the whole day. Untying it in between would be considered cheating, won't it?'

Ruka paled, slowly sensing where this was heading.

'And?' he squeaked.

'I'm, regrettably, going to accompany you to the men's bathroom, Nogi,' she stated. 'Which is why I dressed myself as a man. And for it not to look awkward, I made you do the same thing. Now get to the bathroom before you wet the changing room and you will _not _like to see me after that.'

WHAT.

IN.

THE.

_FREAKING._

HELL?!

Ruka was at a loss of words. All he could do was open and close his mouth like a goldfish, eyes widening with utmost … horror … shock … disbelief … incredulity …

The list seemed to go on.

'Nogi, you're two seconds away from flooding this room,' she stated. 'Are you going to get to the men's room or do I have to drag you there myself?'

He was still as a statue.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the changing room, heading straight for the bathroom located at the end. You'd think _she_ was the one needing it. She didn't pause to look at his expression as she kicked the door open. Nobody noticed her being a girl under the over-large jacket and after seeing that there was only one man inside, she pushed Ruka to the nearest cubicle, pointedly turning her whole body away.

Ruka was … well, to say that he was shaken would be an understatement.

He then became to be aware of his needs and he wasted no more time in using his free hand to do the necessities. He kept his tied hand away from himself as far as possible.

Hotaru stood calmly, admiring the blank tiles on the walls.

Ruka had to repeatedly check that she wasn't looking.

The man standing in the corner had done with his demands and he gave a weird look at the pair of them.

Suddenly, Hotaru did something that Ruka could have never dreamed of.

She said in a perfect masculine voice, 'Look at us one more time, jerk, and you will lose the ability to start a family.'

Ruka choked, almost laughing, and at the same time, flabbergasted.

What a woman.

Hotaru Imai was being a dare-devil today.

The man gave a yelp, stumbling over his feet as he bolted out the door.

'You,' Hotaru said to Ruka in a low, normal voice once they were alone. But she was still not looking at him. 'Done?'

'Uh – yeah,' Ruka said, blushing as he zipped himself up.

He made a movement to the sink and Hotaru followed, allowing him to wash his hands in the sink. She thrust their tied hands under the water too, so that Ruka could soap his hands easily. The boy had to literally try as much as possible to avoid stroking her hand while he rinsed but he wasn't able to.

Hotaru felt his hands on hers, silently paying attention to what it felt like.

It was like satin caressing her skin gently and in the most over-whelming way. But she changed her facial expression as soon as he was done.

Ruka straightened, staring into her face, before she looked away and started dragging him out the bathroom.

No one paid attention to them as she led him stealthily into the changing rooms again and snapped the door shut.

'Piece of cake, wasn't it?' Hotaru said, pulling her hat off with her free hand.

Ruka's heart was still running the marathon as he did the same to his hat, but his hand was trembling. The pair of them pulled off their shades easily enough but they had to help each other again with the jackets.

In no time, they were back to looking themselves again.

Ruka found the ability to speak. 'Um, thanks, Imai.'

'You're welcome,' she replied tonelessly. 'Considering the innocence of my eyes weren't perturbed, you're in no trouble, bunny boy.'

Ruka inwardly cringed at her calling him 'bunny boy' but didn't show it.

And he slowly began to be aware of the position they were in.

In a closed changing room that was congested and on top of it, their hands were tied.

Something in him changed as he allowed the reality of it to sink in. This was supposed to be a perfect moment.

In spite of himself, he felt the fingers of his tied hand slowly nudge against the slender ones of Hotaru and she didn't seem to be having a problem with it. The mood slowly started to change inside her as well as she nudged his fingers back. Ruka, recognizing the gateway, allowed his fingers to slide in between hers and as soon as they were in, she clamped them with hers, slowly turning her hand so that their palms were touching. She grasped his hand.

Ruka's heart was in his throat as he dared a step closer, getting the bravery to raise his free hand and finally touch her silky locks, something he had been aching to do since that morning he saw her.

Hotaru gave a shiver but didn't push him off her.

Ruka gave his hand the liberty to stroke her hair, delicately combing it and gently cupping the side of her face. He was quite tall and she was only upto his shoulders. He bent downward, eyes on her rosy lips.

Hotaru blinked, quitting the trance she became absorbed in and put her free hand on Ruka's chest, stopping him.

'Nogi, what are you doing?' she stated.

Ruka whipped his head back, face red and he immediately dropped his hand from her head.

'Uh, s-sorry, Ho-Imai,' he mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow. 'You do remember this is just a stupid dare my Christmas Friend sent me?'

Ruka nodded, inwardly wincing when she called this a "stupid dare".

Honestly, didn't she feel anything?

As if to make this completely clear, she withdrew her hand from his and under the tension of the rope binding their wrists, she turned her palm away.

Without waiting for him to say anything, she pulled him out of the changing room, ignoring an old lady gaping at the seventeen year old boy and girl stepping out together from a changing room, and once she thrust the jacket and accessories back where they borrowed them from, she walked straight out of the shop.

All the while, she kept wondering why she gave into his advancements back there, allowing him to hold her hand and stuff.

_Oh she was just offering him some condolences._

Condolences? For what exactly?

_No idea, _she admitted to herself.

She made a mental note to never let him take advantage of her again. Since she was also partly to blame, her Baka Gun had been saved the necessity of injuring his skull but if he tried anything again, bullets would be wedged deep in his scalp.

With that thought, she dragged him along effortlessly.

Ruka kept gaping at her.

Just when he thought he had her, she had backed away.

Why was she being difficult?

He'd have to think of another way to get into her heart. And he'd be requiring the help of Koko a lot more than he envisaged.

He just hoped Koko won't take a leaf out of Hotaru's book and start torturing him for the price of helping him.

He didn't dare say anything to her when she was giving the silent treatment. He'd have to be patient until she cooled off.

Better an hour of silence than a lifetime.

He allowed himself to be taken to the aquarium to get her goldfish, for whatever experiment only the great man upstairs knew.

As she examined a large tank of the said species of fish, Ruka allowed himself to be home. He loved animals and fish were no exception. He admired the differently coloured underwater souls, loving the beautiful way they swished their tails to propel themselves through the water.

In the tank next to the one of the goldfish, Ruka noticed an angel fish swim upto the corner near him, looking at him. Ruka's Alice was taking an effect on it. He could lure in any animal, sending his love waves. Currently, the angel fish was attracted. He smiled and put a finger against the tank, where the fish rubbed itself.

How cute.

'Nice,' Hotaru said, making him jump.

Ruka stared at what she was doing. On her right wrist, which was the one of her free hand, she had on a device with a familiar set of lens.

'Imai, what the hell?' he yelped.

She smirked. 'I never said I stopped filming you, Nogi.'

He flushed. How could she still do that to him? God!

Then he suddenly realised something that sent a tide of perspiration and fear. He was white as a ghost. 'Imai, don't tell me you took a video of me in the bathroom!'

He had to lower his voice as much as possible.

'Hm?' she said, raising eyebrows.

'Answer me!' he yelled. The shopkeeper stared at him but then shrugged and went back to his work.

Hotaru smirked, close to laughter in a way, and that is saying something. 'Well, as much as a lovely idea it seems -' Ruka went bright red '- no. I didn't think it would be nice to display your private parts.'

Ruka heaved a sigh of relief and Hotaru kept the secret within her: the fact that she alone owned all of Ruka.

Yes, there, she admitted it to herself. She did like the blond but wasn't sure how to express it to him and also thought it was too soon. She needed time to process before allowing Ruka to make his way to her. She could easily see he was expressing interest. The changing room was witness to that. But she wasn't ready yet.

She needed a few days.

'Koko, you _idiot!' _screamed a voice from outside the shop.

Ruka turned to see what was going on.

No surprise there.

Koko was flirting with Sumire, who was in a hazy steam.

'Come on, Shouda, you can't possibly deny you enjoyed my kiss,' he chuckled, completely cheery.

She was red-faced.

'The hell I didn't, you molester of minds!' she yelled. 'Stop being delusional. I have a _hundred _thoughts going on inside my head and if you decide to combine them and interpret them of your own accord, I cannot help you! Now get your backside away from me!'

Koko still laughed.

'Even now, I can sense your attitude, baby,' he said, trying to make his voice seductive. 'Stop rejecting me and save yourself the trouble.'

'Koko, I am giving you five seconds to get your moronic, psychotic, ugly, good-for-nothing mass of wasted flesh a mile away before I decide to rob you of your manhood,' she said, knee at the ready.

'Now, won't that be a problem for you, Permy?' he said slyly, grabbing her hand and pulling her against him. Ignoring her gasp, he crashed his lips to hers.

Ruka stared at them, wondering if he should do the same thing to Hotaru if she pushed him far enough. He gulped though, because Hotaru was _not_ Sumire. She was a million times scarier but he had no choice.

He was falling for her and it was an irreversible process.

He'd have to do something.

His thoughts were cut off as he heard a WHAM!

Koko had received a fully-fledged punch to his face before Sumire ran off. He had cleverly managed to rescue the target she had been initially aiming for and even as he gazed at the Hot-Cat-Dog-Woman who had given him a great deal of injury the past couple of days, he had a silly smile plastered on his face.

'That was pathetic,' Hotaru commented as they left the aquarium and out to Koko. She had apparently witnessed the drama too.

'Why, thanks, Imai,' Koko said brightly, winking at Ruka. He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ruka glared at him to not to give anything away.

_Don't! It's been a complete fiasco and let me tackle this in my own way!_

Koko winked again, giving him the thumbs up. He started gazing in the direction Sumire went, humour vanishing and replaced by a longing that Ruka had rarely ever seen him expose.

Ruka understood that under all that funny façade, Koko nursed a love for Sumire Shouda. And he wanted her, badly. Ruka wished he could do something to help his mind-reading friend, seeing as he was doing it to bring himself and Hotaru together. If only he had Sumire has his Christmas Friend then he could have sent her orders that would have gotten her Koko's proximity. The pair of them could have been partners-in-matchmaking. But no.

Koko gave him a glance and sighed, shrugging.

Suddenly, Mikan stomped into their midst, looking enraged.

'What's wrong, Mikan?' Ruka asked her.

Since she was so angry, she didn't use her Alice, which gave Koko access to her thoughts and he suddenly burst into laughter.

Mikan glared at him, but rolled her eyes, not bothering to conceal her thoughts.

'What's so funny?' Ruka wondered. Hotaru remained impassive, eyeing Mikan.

'Ah, she just had a make-out session with our darling fire-caster,' chortled Koko.

Hotaru looked close to smiling while Ruka blinked several times. Koko continued to howl.

_Oh, that bastard is so dead, _Mikan thought. She had the perfect revenge. _I'm going to ask him to sneak into one of his fan girls' room tonight and nick her shoes. Christmas Friend, here I come._

Koko laughed even louder.

_To be continued …_

**_Okay, compared to the number of people who are following this story, I'm not getting that much of reviews. Only after getting at least fifteen reviews for this chapter, I'm uploading the next one. Come on, guys, it'll only take a few seconds or a minute. I don't bite._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: _**_Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I am really happy. Please continue reading and enjoying the story, there are a few surprises to come ;););););)_

_And don't forget to review! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

**_Chapter Nine:_**

Sumire burst into the coffee shop in outrage. The donkey face of Koko Yome was the only thing that came flashing in her mind like some traffic light. The only problem was, she didn't know if the light was red, yellow or green. He was a pest and he was way beyond annoying. Who on earth would want some mind manipulator as their boyfriend? No one can even stand him. That monkey had stolen TWO kisses from her! Two!

She kicked a chair as she settled down, breathing heavily.

Oh that moron was in for it one day!

'You okay, Sumire?' Anna and Nonoko, the kindest souls on Earth, asked as they sat down on either side.

'No,' Sumire sighed. She had always been able to share her feelings with them.

'What's wrong?'

'Koko kissed me again,' she confessed.

Anna and Nonoko were thrilled by Koko's guts but they didn't show it in front of Sumire.

'And I'm not sure if I even like him,' she continued. 'I mean, he's so cocky and arrogant at times.'

Anna put a hand on Sumire's shoulder. 'You know, maybe you should give him a chance.'

Sumire turned to look at her. 'What, go on a date where he goes "Permy, I know you'd like to eat that", "Permy, I think you need to stop thinking I am a hot hunk", and Permy what not!'

'You think he's a hot hunk?' giggled Anna.

'No!' said Sumire, blushing.

'He's a nice person,' Nonoko chimed in. 'I know he really likes you … I mean, he _did _kiss you twice.'

'That's what play boys do!' Sumire countered. 'They get what they want from a girl and move onto the next! That's so sexist!'

'Um, then why is he standing across the road and staring at you?' Anna said.

Sumire whipped her head around and gaped through the glass. There was the mind meddler, standing casually at the opposite pavement and fixing his gaze on her. Sumire felt her heart speed up at the strange, longing expression on his face and turned away.

'Well …'

'Hey, Sumire,' said a voice from behind. It was Haruko, the girl who danced with Ruka the previous day. She was funny when she fainted to the ground after it was over.

'Wha –? Oh no,' Sumire said, gazing at the white paper she had. Christmas Friend!

Haruko dumped it in front of her and walked away.

'How in the world did my secret friend know where I was?' Sumire wondered, opening it. 'Unless it is one of the fan girls … _what in the heavens?!'_

Anna and Nonoko paled at the words.

_Hey, Sumire. How are you today? Enjoying Central Town? Alright, I know Hyuuga's in the coffee shop with you so go upto him and ask him what he wants. Also, get his order for him. Oh and don't think you can weasel out of it because I have eye witness. Cheerio! Have a nice day!_

'Is today "Include Natsume in Christmas dares day"?' Anna wondered. 'Well at least Mikan isn't the victim this time.'

'What in the world does he have to do with me?' Sumire hissed, looking at the said person who was sitting idly in the corner of the shop, scrolling through his phone while sipping on a fizzy drink.

'Well that explains the fan girls,' Nonoko said, looking over at the large group who were eyeing Natsume as if he was a lovely cake with colourful icing. What they didn't seem to realise was that in the cake lay an atom bomb that could burn them all down if touched.

'I have no idea what my friend means by eye witness,' Sumire mused, staring around frantically. Were there any hidden cameras? Just who was this mastermind?!

'Well, you have to do it,' Anna said. 'Do you want us to come with you?'

'And get turned to overcooked meat?' Sumire said. 'I don't think so.'

'He won't do anything to us,' Nonoko said.

'Still, stay here,' said Sumire.

She held her very life at stake in her hands as she got up and started walking to the famous fire caster, her very heart in her throat. She felt like a puny mouse, walking straight into a lion's lair with a signboard over her head saying "Oh hey there, you can tear me from limb to limb now".

This was going to be trouble.

_Goodbye, world._

The fan girls' eyes bulged as they watched Sumire go closer and closer to their Natsume. They couldn't really see that her whole body was shaking.

Sumire stood two feet away from Natsume, who seemed to notice another human's presence as he slowly stared up at her.

'What?' he said, rather rudely.

'Um, just promise me you won't set fire to my hair or clothes. Or burn me down completely, I want to live, Natsume!'

He gave her a weird look. 'What the hell do you want?'

'Um, this,' she said, showing her order to him.

'Will you stop trembling?' he snapped. 'My eyes are paining.'

'Sorry,' she said, dropping it on the table.

Natsume took one quick glance at it before raising an eyebrow at her. 'Are you blind?' he pointed at his fizz drink for good measure.

The fan girls were on the verge of heading straight into the kitchen and bringing out knives. Permy had left their team years ago, saying she harboured no more interest! And now she wanted him again? What a back-stabbing bitch.

Meanwhile, Sumire gulped. 'I just received the n-note. Please let me get you something and my dare's over.'

'Other than this, there's nothing else I like,' he stated, finishing the last of his drink.

'Okay, shall I get you another one?'

'No,' he said, standing up. 'One can put carbon dioxide inside only once. I'm out of here.'

Sumire watched helplessly as he strutted straight to the door and barged out, causing little hearts to float out of the fan girls' eyes. She was scared to protest. God, Natsume Hyuuga was intimidating as hell!

'What happened?' Anna and Nonoko asked, rushing to her.

'He just told me carbon dioxide is bad,' Sumire stated blankly.

'What?'

The pair of them were bewildered.

'Don't ask.'

Sumire sighed. Now what?

**00000000000**

While Hotaru pulled Ruka away to get some batteries, Mikan was left with Koko, who was still chuckling at her idea.

'Nice,' he commented.

'Don't you go spilling the beans,' Mikan warned.

He raised his arms in defense. 'Whoa hey, my lips are sealed. The question is, how're you going to make him?'

'He has to do as he's told, right?!'

'Ye-ah,' Koko dragged. 'The thing is, the person you think of as prey is actually a predator made out of mythical monster cells that hasn't even been starred in comics.'

'Yeah, well he did sit on Jinno sensei's lap yesterday,' Mikan said smugly.

'That was different. You're now trying to get him into some babe's room at midnight.'

'He pushed me against the wall and nearly ate me!' Mikan hissed.

Koko snickered.

'Koko, will you help me?' Mikan whined.

'Er,' Koko was uncomfortable. 'You want me to willingly die?'

'Oh, please?' Mikan pulled on a puppy face.

'Why don't you ask Imai?'

'Because that will mean I want to willingly die,' Mikan said, shuddering. Her best friend was mean!

'Oh alright, then,' Koko said grudgingly. He actually felt sorry for the brunette, seeing as she was constantly harassed by her secret friend to keep going to Natsume.

'Yay!'

'What's step one?'

'Where's the pervert?'

'The last thing I know, he was – speak of the devil, there he is!'

Mikan and Koko spotted Natsume swaggering through the pavement, hands in his pockets. They watched where he was heading, keeping a low profile as they tailed him.

'You do know that if he finds out I'm helping you, my ashes will be delivered to my mother?' Koko said.

'Why are you scared of him?' Mikan wondered.

'Er, we all don't have Nullification Alices.'

'Not the point,' said Mikan, angry as she looked at Natsume. 'Is he some control freak? Always having his way? Stand up to him.'

Koko blanched at the very idea. He'd rather go upto Jinno and ask if he liked his ice-cream medium hot or bubbling hot.

Natsume was headed straight for the park, where there were plenty of trees to sit under.

Mikan and Koko hid behind a tree, appraising him from nearly fifty feet away.

'Now seems to be the perfect time,' Koko said. 'Let's ask a passing walker to give him the note.'

Mikan swallowed, realising something. 'Er, Koko?'

'What?'

'I don't have a paper or pen.'

She looked apologetic and he groaned. 'Here's an idea. Why don't you borrow them from Natsume himself?'

'Sorry.'

'Here,' said Koko, taking out the essentials from inside his jacket and giving it to her. 'I thought I needed them for passing messages but it seems it's not needed.' He chuckled, recalling Hotaru's thoughts.

'Thank you, Koko, if it had been Hotaru she would have hit my head with the Gun.'

'No, she would have suspended you upside down from her duck scooter,' said Koko.

Mikan gave a sheepish smile. Then she took a glance around and realised she had nothing to write on. She needed something like a desk.

'Er, Koko?'

'Now what?'

'Can you bend down so that I can use your back as a table?'

Koko pursed his lips. 'I think I'm actually being your nanny instead of helper. Jeez!'

Nevertheless, he obliged and Mikan comfortably placed the paper on his back and began to write.

'Ow!' Koko yelped. 'Don't press the pen too hard!'

'What did you say?' Mikan said, who had been busily scribbling.

'Yeow! Stop stabbing me!'

'Oh,' she said, quickly finishing the note. 'There, how is it?'

Koko, rubbing his back as he straightened up, took it from her and read: _Hey there, dude, feel up for a night of chicks? I want you to enter Haruko's room at exactly midnight and steal her shoes. Mind you, I have the perfect agent on the lookout, pal. For proof, I shouldn't see Haruko turning upto class with shoes on Monday._

'Hm, not bad,' said Koko. 'But this is going to be tricky.'

'But that jerk has to do it!' Mikan said.

'You have sentenced both of us to hell,' he said calmly, looking around for a passerby. He spotted a little girl flying a kite not far away and he ran upto her, tapping her shoulder. 'Hey, squirt.'

She looked up at him. 'Hello.'

'Could you do me a favour?' Koko said. 'See that guy over there?' he pointed to Natsume, who had his face buried in a magazine. 'Give this paper to him.'

The girl blinked but after making him promise he will take care of her kite until she came back, she skipped off. Mikan watched the girl go with a devilish look on her face. Oh yes, it was payback time! She really wished Haruko would wake up and smother him with kisses if she had the chance. Better yet, tie him to her bed and keep him prisoner there and invite her fellow fan girls to play with him!

_Heehee, _she giggled to herself.

Koko hid the kite behind his back as he slowly came upto Mikan. The pair of them watched as the girl tapped Natsume's head. He wouldn't do anything to a child. He just stared at her and made no expression as they girl gave him the note and skipped back. Making sure Natsume was sitting horrified by the note so that he wouldn't look up, Koko grabbed the girl to his side and gave her back the kite with a pat on her head, appreciating her. She went back to playing and Mikan and Koko ran off in triumph.

Meanwhile, the fire caster was gaping at the order sent to him.

_What the hell?_

Go to that messed up girl's room at the time ghosts roamed?

He scanned the park, wondering who asked that little girl to give it to him. This bastard … or even crazy girl … was definitely taking great advantage of him. No, it can't be a crazy girl. Otherwise he would have been asked to sleep with the damn lass instead!

Jesus!

This man's death sentence was confirmed the moment he revealed himself.

Natsume was on the verge of burning the note when he stopped. Practically speaking, the moron would keep sending him things like this and will definitely get on his nerves when he found out he wasn't going to do it.

Oh, he had an agent on the lookout? Two can play it at that game.

Natsume scrunched up the note and walked back to the coffee shop, wondering if Sumire Shouda was still there.

And she was, sitting with Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara.

To his dismay however, those stupid cupids were there as well!

He had fire ready in his hands as he walked inside and they kept their stance as we walked right upto his target. The three girls stared at him with wide eyes.

'Oi, Shouda,' he said.

'Yes?' she said, gaping at him.

'Get me my fizz drink,' he stated.

Sumire shot up from her place, gasping. 'I thought you said no!'

'Go,' he said dangerously.

She gulped. If she wanted her body parts to remain together, she had to shut up and rush to do her Christmas dare. She quickly ordered the drink Natsume asked for and came back with it. The fan girls were practically burning, with steam blowing out of their ears and noses. Natsume took it from her and to her astonishment, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside. Natsume also spotted the girl Haruko sitting amongst the group of hearts and he felt sick. Ew!

'Natsume, what are you doing?' Sumire said, shocked. They were outside and she had been pulled by him to ten feet before stopping.

'Give and take policy, Shouda,' he stated. 'Get me that girl, Haruko's shoes at midnight.'

Sumire blinked several times. 'Erm …'

Had he gone insane finally? Had Mikan pushed his buttons far enough that he had let his mind fly out the nearest window?

'It was a dare,' he stated.

'Oh,' said Sumire, realising. Now she knew why he had come back and obliged to get her dare finished. He needed his own done. 'Who the hell sent you something like that?'

'Someone who only has another week and a half to live,' he said.

Sumire gulped, pitying Natsume's secret friend. Boy were they playing with him!

'Uh, when do you need them?' she asked him.

'Get them and drop them off near the Sakura tree,' he said. 'Midnight. And if you open this to anyone, I will personally make sure you get admitted to the hospital.'

Saying that, he strolled off without a backward glance. Sumire stared after him, wincing at his threat, and at the same time wondering why he even bothered in the first place. Was he really into playing the game then? Or maybe the day had turned upside down.

Before she could do anything else, Anna and Nonoko came rushing upto her. 'Sumire, you got another dare!'

'What now?' she hissed, snatching it and reading it through.

_Hi, Sumire. This is the very first dare I'm sending you. I don't want to pressure you so just buy your favourite hat and show it to the class on Monday. That's all._

Sumire stared at it. 'What in the bloody hell? He was a badass a few minutes ago and now he's being a wimp?'

Anna and Nonoko took a look at it too. 'Um, Sumire, it says it is the _very first dare_.'

Sumire took another glance at it, now completely confused. 'It does.'

What the hell was going on?

Nonoko paled. 'Sumire, maybe your last one wasn't from your Christmas friend at all. I think that was fake.'

Sumire's jaw dropped. 'WHAT!'

Oh, this game was getting ridiculous! Aside from the real person, others were taking advantage of the secret pirate fact and were sending messages as they pleased?

'Oh, someone's playing incognito here,' said Sumire, looking around as if the said person would materialize right before her eyes to admit he was behind the kindest of acts.

'Oh my,' said Anna. 'Then does that mean we're going to get fake messages too?'

'What if we can't tell which one's real and which one isn't?' said Nonoko, shivering. 'Oh was yesterday a fake message too? Asking me to slap the annoying person?'

'I think that must be real,' said Anna. 'It didn't specify anyone.'

'Alright, girls,' said Sumire. 'We stay together and get on the tail of Mr Sneaky.'

'Or Miss Sneaky,' said Nonoko. 'We don't know if it's a boy or girl.'

'Whoever it is, we're finding out.'

They slapped their hands together, a single group.

**00000000000**

The day was over before they knew it and everyone scrambled back on the bus to get back to the Academy after a long day. Ruka and Hotaru were finally untied from each other, seeing as the deed was done and Hotaru wasted no time in cutting the rope and throwing it to the bin. Ruka sighed at it. How could she throw the day into the garbage, for Pete's sake?

But he was surprised when she sat next to him on the bus. Then he realised why. She dumped her purchase on his lap while she read a book. The blond didn't mind. As long as he was this his girl, he'd do anything.

Koko, who had taken a seat right behind, found this funny.

He tapped Ruka's shoulder and whispered to him. 'What a puppy you are.'

'Just consider yourself lucky my hands are full,' Ruka warned.

'Ah, lover boy's whipped,' smiled Koko. 'I take it you had a lovely day.'

'Apart from _her_ taking me to the bathroom like I was a two year old, yes,' Ruka answered.

Koko howled with laughter as he saw into Ruka's thoughts at how it went.

Mikan was sitting in front with Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. She had no clue about the person sending fake messages and was just picturing ways in which Natsume would be tortured by Haruko tonight. Hm, Haruko had to be awake for that. She kept her fingers crossed.

Sumire meanwhile had Natsume's threat fresh in her mind so she didn't dare say anything about her having to do his dare for him. The three of them chatted about other things, like finding out who Mr Sneaky was, and Mikan remained oblivious.

Then her attention was caught by Anna receiving a note from a girl in the back. It had Mikan's name on it.

'Um, Mikan?' she said, tapping the girl who had flown into wonderland. She and Nonoko were looking at Mikan warily.

Mikan came back from a picture that starred Haruko jumping herself at Natsume and pinning him to the ground, gagging him with a cloth. 'What?' Then she stared at the thing her in hands. 'Oh if this has anything to do with that pervert again,' she hissed, wrenching the offending scum open.

They all leaned into read.

_Hey, Mikan girl, had a nice time today? Okay, I know you're pissed so I'm laying off Natsume for a while. Say why don't you get me a midnight snack from the kitchens tonight? I do get hungry at odd times. I'd like black forest cake if you please. Leave it in a box at the entrance, I'll collect it. Thanks you._

'Who does my friend think I am? A waitress?' Mikan snapped.

'At least it wasn't Natsume he or she asked you to deliver to,' said Anna.

'Good point,' said Mikan. Then she knew she found an excuse to keep an eye on Natsume tonight to see if he was being a good boy and obliging to what she asked him to do. This was perfect! Oh and she'd be needing the help of Koko too, since he was the agent to see if Natsume was coming out of his dorm tonight.

Koko, meanwhile, had caught every thing that was going on. While Sumire, Anna and Nonoko were going to find a secret person who sent them fake messages, Mikan was going to hunt for black forest cake from the fridge while tailing Natsume. And she was expecting him to accompany her.

_Oh that'll be good, _he snickered to himself, _Permy was the one going to Haruko's room to get her shoes actually. Maybe they could meet?_

Hm, what was a pyjama party without a little more members?

Checking to see no one was looking, Koko reached into his jacket and pulled out a small piece of paper Mikan gave him back, along with his pen. He turned his body to the side so that no one could see.

_Hey, Hotaru, good girl for obeying my words today. Now this Kitsuneme idiot has this awful habit of sleep walking and he might take a stroll into the woods. Your dare for tonight is to stop him getting eaten by the bear around midnight. I'll be watching._

He was thankful he was on a moving bus because the words were written gruesomely. The Ice Queen could never recognise the handwriting.

He casually folded it and wrote the initials _H.I _on it and tapped Ruka. The blond turned and stared at what Koko held out to him.

_What is it? _Ruka thought.

Koko just smirked and motioned him to pass it to Hotaru. Ruka took it and held it out to Hotaru, who raised an eyebrow at it.

'Your friend gave this,' he said. 'No idea where it came from.'

Hotaru just took it and read what she was asked to do.

Koko sniggered to himself. He could get Ruka out to watch over her. There was the party laid out: Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire and himself were going to be out of bed that night. One was going to keep an eye on the fire caster while delivering black forest cake; one was going to wait for Haruko's shoes under the Sakura tree; one was going to _get _Haruko's shoes; one was going to stop Kitsuneme from sleep walking; one was going to follow her while another was going to enjoy the view.

This should be fun!

Well he was only a mind-reader and not a fortune teller.

So he couldn't possibly know about the chaos that was going to take place. With a guy or girl - who was passing fake messages of their own accord - on the loose, a complete fiasco was on the hit list for the night.

_To be continued …_

**_Keep the reviews coming, guys! I hope this chapter wasn't boring in any way. But it had to be written. What do you guys think? Please tell me by reviewing. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: _**_Thanks for the reviews, guys. Please keep giving them. It's the only way I can assess what is pulling you more and thus will enable me to take the story in an attractive way. Feel free to share whatever your opinion is, I am open minded._

_Oh and to the people who wanted more Natsume-Mikan scenes, I hope this chapter won't disappoint you. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice._

**_Chapter Ten:_**

Mikan rushed to her room the moment they got off the bus. She had a stream of ideas to put in the dares for Natsume and she didn't want to lose the train of thought. She burst into her room and stumbled over a pile of clothes on the floor.

'Ow,' she grumbled, as she picked herself up.

It was getting dark and she needed to write them down fast. Like a rocket being set off, she threw stationeries and books out of the way and they fell pell-mell all over her room. You would think a tornado just had a slumber party in here.

And all just because to find _paper._

There were nothing in her drawers so she yanked the door of her wardrobe open and rummaged through the flashy coloured clothes, throwing them wherever she could, not bothering she had to sleep in this room tonight and that she was slowly turning it into a junkyard.

'Oh, I want paper!' she wailed when she realised she didn't have any. 'Maybe I should ask Hotaru.'

And she streaked like Tasmanian Devil out of her room.

She reached the iron door of Hotaru Imai, which was locked. She banged the metal with her fists.

'HOTARU!'

A rubber gloved fist came out of nowhere and picked her up by the collar of her shirt like a naughty child trying to sneak away.

'What the bunny tails?' she cried. 'To hell with it! Hotaru, put me down!'

There was a speaker installed above the hand and it spoke in a robotic voice. 'Girl named Mikan Sakura should behave.'

'The girl named Mikan Sakura _is _behaving!' Mikan snapped. 'Put me down!'

'The girl named Mikan Sakura is too loud.'

Mikan aimed a target in the door and with all her might, gave it a fully fledged kick.

'OW!' she screamed, bursting into tears. She could feel her feet getting swollen.

The door swung open and the Ice Queen stood there, with an eyebrow raised as she appraised her idiotic friend being held prisoner. And on top of it, she had broken her toes by trying to physically damage the door.

Hotaru aimed a remote at the fist and Mikan landed in a heap on the floor, right on her backside and she glared at Hotaru.

'Hotaru, you meanie!' she yelled.

'Didn't it tell you to behave?' was her calm reply as she grabbed Mikan by the arm and took her inside. Without a word, she dropped her on the bed and aimed the remote at a robot that looked like a nurse. It scuttled forward and took Mikan's injured feet, removing her shoe. It started putting strange items on it, flexing the joints – causing Mikan's screams to dance through the girls' hostel – and wrapped some gauze around it.

Mikan tried to stand up and took a few steps forward to walk, but she couldn't do the locomotion perfectly.

Great, she was now limping.

'You'll be fine in a few days,' said Hotaru, controlling her nurse to go back to her place.

'Few days?' Mikan squealed. 'I need to get to the kitchen by midnight!'

'Who told you to kick my door?'

'Yeah well, who in this universe told you to fix a fist to it?'

Hotaru aimed her Baka Gun and Mikan gulped. 'Er, never mind,' she said.

'Your dare is none of my problem because I have one on my own.'

'What? What are you asked to do?'

'Babysit that Kitsuneme idiot so that he won't become that bear's dessert.'

Mikan paled. She had enough experiences with that monster.

Then she took a look around so that she was sure no window or door was opened. She leaned closer to Hotaru to whisper. 'I asked that pervert to steal that girl, Haruko's, shoes,' she said, pleased with it. As if she had won an Olympic Medal. 'At midnight.'

Hotaru blinked, lips twitching. 'Nice one, idiot, but how are you going to be sure he does it?'

'I have Koko on the lookout,' said Mikan.

'Whatever. But I don't think Hyuuga will do it.'

'Oh, he should!' said Mikan, face turning red with anger. 'It was a dare!'

'Your pet, care and dare. Now get out, I have work before I go stop Kitsuneme.'

'My _PET?! _That moron is so not my pet, Hotaru!'

'Get out,' said Hotaru icily, pointing her gun.

'Fine. See you at twelve.'

Mikan started limping to the door and then she realised why she even came here at the cost of her balance. 'Hotaru, I need paper. I'm out.'

Hotaru bent into her neatly kept drawer and fished out a wad, handing it to Mikan. 'Thanks, Hotaru!'

She leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and the stoic girl stepped back. 'Wet my skin and you're dead.'

Mikan pouted. 'Meanie. Alright, see you later.'

The moment Mikan was out, the door locked itself and Mikan hurriedly went back to her room. Then she realised what she had done to it. Her head spun at the mess it was in. But she had far more important things on her mind, like how to molest Natsume Hyuuga. She fell on her chair and started tearing the paper into equal sizes with the help of a ruler. She spent an hour on it and after keeping them under a paper weight, she pulled one toward her and began to write.

Two hours went by, during which Mikan managed to prepare fifteen dares for Natsume and she felt like a master devil at the way they were designed. She could not believe she was actually spending time for his sake but after reassuring it was for her benefit too, she kept on going. When she was on the verge of asking him to come to class dressed up as a clown, her clock chimed.

_Midnight?!_

How did time go by so fast?!

Now was the time to heed to the words of her secret friend and get the black forest cake he or she asked for.

Mikan kept the pile of dares aside, all of them correctly marked with Natsume's name on the back. Now she could pass them to him as she pleased.

Mikan gave another look at her room, sighing at the number of clothes sprawled all over. Amazing what the need for a piece of paper could do. She'll have to dig up her room later.

She grabbed her coat, knowing how freezing it would be outside and stepped out of her room, carefully locking her door. After making sure it was secure, Mikan started sneaking to the kitchen.

Sumire sighed as she saw the time on her clock. It was time to do Natsume's dare for him. She was yawning with sleep, but knowing the consequences of what would happen if she let Natsume Hyuuga stand out under a tree all night, she suddenly felt wide awake and rushed out of her room, locking the door.

Meanwhile in the boy's dorm, Koko and Ruka were sneaking out.

They were dressed in fluffy overalls to keep warm.

'You know, Koko, I'm scared,' said Ruka.

Koko raised an eyebrow. 'Dude, the chick took you to the bathroom!'

'Yeah, but this is different!' Ruka hissed, going red as a tomato.

'Relax, she'll be playing nanny to Kitsuneme and you go up behind and help her, she won't bite you.'

'No, she'll rather murder me.'

Koko rolled his eyes. 'Jeez, she won't. I caught her thoughts today, anyway.'

Ruka perked up. 'You did? What was she thinking?'

'Not telling you,' said Koko, enjoying himself.

'Hey, come on! I need to know!'

'She thinks you're a bunny boy.'

'Other than that!'

'Nothing else. Now hold on, I need to check on Natsume.'

Ruka frowned. 'For what? He'll be sleeping. If you want to die, then go ahead.'

'No, idiot, he's going to do steal Haruko, your prom date's, shoes.'

'What?!' Ruka gasped. 'No, he won't actually do that! And that girl is _not _my prom date, you idiot.'

'Yeah, yeah, well it was his Christmas dare and I'm the acquaintance to the person who asked him to do that.'

'Who is his secret friend?'

'Not telling.'

Ruka raised an eyebrow. 'Pray in the name of heaven, just how many people are you helping? You're taking your Alice way too far.'

'My Alice has its elegant perks,' Koko snickered. 'And I'm not going to publish who has who.'

'Okay, so who's _your_ secret friend at least?'

'It's a girl,' said Koko plainly. 'Not Permy though. That's all I'm saying. Get to know on Christmas.'

'Who's mine?'

'Whoa, you're crossing the line, Doc,' he sniggered. 'That's for me to know and for you to find out.'

'Give me a clue,' Ruka begged.

'Nope, not even the gender.'

'Is being a source of irritation another Alice of yours?'

'No, its my gift,' said Koko proudly. 'Now you're interfering with business. Let me see if Natsume is out already.'

Ruka scoffed as the mind manipulator made his way to the fire caster's room. He put his ear to the door, as if he could hear the raven head's heartbeat through it.

'Nope, he's not in,' he said briskly.

'How'd you know?'

'I didn't hear his thoughts; usually he'd be wondering what kind of underwear Mikan's going to wear the next day – there goes Kitsuneme.'

The pair of them watched as the said zombie kicked his door open and trudged out with his arms held up in front of him. His eyes were blank.

'Come on.'

_I hate Hotaru's door … I hate Hotaru's door … I hate Hotaru's door …_

Mikan kept chanting the words like a mantra as she limped her way to the kitchen. Hotaru had made a duplicate key once, mainly for her own benefit, but Mikan managed to somehow get the key from her and now she could easily enter the cuisine.

'Hey, Mikan, what's up?'

Mikan gave a startled gasp as she whirled around, hand clutching her chest and she gazed into the eyes of Mochu, her classmate with the levitation Alice.

'Mo-Mochu, hi,' she breathed.

'Midnight snack?' he snickered.

'Uh, yeah. What are you doing here?'

'Nah, just walking,' he said. 'Anyway, it was a dare. I'm asked to circle the Academy _thrice! _Can you believe it?! He's keeping watch so I can't go sleep. I've still got one more –' He broke off as he pulled something out from the pocket of his jacket. It was a note. Frowning, he eased it open. 'What the hell?'

'What?'

'This is insane! He's asking me to wake up every single boy of our dorm! My legs are tired!'

'Then don't do it,' said Mikan.

He gulped. 'I didn't do it when he asked me to propose to a random girl at Central Town today and this circling thing is actually punishment. I'm not risking another ignorance.'

And he walked off. Mikan sighed and turned to open the kitchen. She walked in and switched the lights on. Praying no one saw her, she slowly tiptoed to the refrigerator, where Anna usually kept her recipes, and slowly pulled the door open. She nearly turned into an icicle when the Arctic air pushed out of it as the door opened. Teeth chattering, she bent down to the cabinet where cakes were stored and received another icy wind as she cracked it open. There, nestled to the side, was some black forest cake. She took it out and kicked the fridge shut. Knowing this amount would suffice her friend, she began to turn around when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind, one hand muffling the scream that was about to shoot out of her mouth.

'Calm down, Polka Dots, it's me,' hissed a familiar voice into her ear.

Mikan froze, not from the icy air but from the knowledge of whose voice that was.

She almost dropped the piece of cake she was holding but Natsume caught it and in the meantime, spun her around to face him.

'N-Natsume!' Mikan gasped, staring at him.

'Good evening,' he smirked, cake still in his hand. 'What are you doing, Polka?'

Mikan's mind was elsewhere. What the freaking hell was he doing _here? _Wasn't he supposed to go to Haruko's room?!

'I might ask the same question myself!' she almost yelled.

Then she tried to calm down, knowing if she became hysterical about his current location, he might sense something fishy and may guess it was _she _who sent him that order.

'My business,' he said. 'Now answer me.'

'Christmas dare,' said Mikan, twisting her mouth.

'Sure you weren't nicking this for yourself?' he taunted. 'You can be quite a pig.'

'No,' she hissed, ignoring the insult and wondering how to ask him why he wasn't in Haruko's room. 'Hasn't your friend sent you anything? You can stop annoying me that way.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Now why are you curious about my friend, Polka, that's none of your business.'

_You have no idea._

She swallowed. 'Just asking.'

Great, now what?

Natsume shrugged and raised the cake to his mouth, biting off a mouthful and eating it. Mikan's eyes bulged. 'Hey, give that back!'

He took it out of her reach. 'Careful now.'

'You jerk, that's my dare! I'm supposed to give that to my secret friend!'

'Go get another slice,' he said casually, eating again.

Mikan stopped, staring at him. 'I thought you don't like cakes.'

'No.'

'Then why are you wolfing that?'

'A man can make exceptions, now shut up.'

Mikan started boiling. She jumped at him and with a smirk, Natsume smoothly evaded her pounce. 'Give that back!'

She wasn't going to give up. Ignoring the wails of her injured foot, she made another lunge for him and Natsume stepped to the side. This happened for ten times, during which he devoured the cake, igniting more and more of Mikan's fury. God, who the hell did he think he was?!

'This is your last warning, Natsume!'

She pounced on him as she watched him put the last bite into his mouth and this time, Natsume caught her around the middle, wrapping his strong arms around her and crashing her body to his. Mikan had a minute to process what he did before he deliberately made them both fall to the floor, Natsume on top of Mikan.

'Ow!' Mikan yelled as she felt Natsume's leg hit her sore foot.

He frowned, realising he really did hurt her somewhere.

'My left foot!' she gasped. 'Get off it!'

He immediately lifted his right one off it and made it lie beside hers instead. Mikan breathed heavily, feeling the pain slowly ebb away.

'You okay?' he asked and Mikan was startled to see how soft his voice had suddenly become, on top of it being saturated with concern.

'Uh … yes,' she said. Then she found out what position they were in. 'Oh my god, get your mass off me!'

She squirmed, trying to wriggle free but he was so strong that it was completely hopeless. His tantalizing eyes began to sparkle. 'Oi, stop it.'

'STOP it?!' Mikan shrieked. 'Do you have any idea what you are _doing?!'_

He started smirking. 'Apart from robbing your sanity, nothing else.'

'Ha, ha,' she said sarcastically. 'Nice try. Get off!'

'You're trying to hide the fact you like being under me, aren't you?' he asked seductively and Mikan started blinking.

_What a charmer …_

And she allowed herself to rove her eyes over him like an obsessed girl crushing on him.

Silky dark hair … gorgeous as hell crimson eyes … smooth porcelain skin … Adonis features … kissable lips … _Oh my …_

Mikan's eyes involuntarily gazed at Natsume's lips. They were only a few inches away. All she had to do was to run his fingers through his dark to-die-for sleek locks and bring him toward her.

It was as if Natsume was reading her mind. His gaze never left hers and one of his hands reached up to smooth a strand of hair away from her face. Mikan's skin tingled where his long perfect fingers caressed it. Light as a feather. She didn't know what was coming over her. She was getting drunk by the aura of the one person she was so sure she was one day going to murder in his sleep.

She started trembling as Natsume started tracing the side of her cheek with one finger. After a moment of doing it, he then let all of his fingers stroke her skin, much to Mikan's psychological pleasure. She was melting into him. And Natsume knew it.

Sparks of electricity attacked her from all sides.

Mikan was not herself as she allowed her own fingers to run through his dark hair and before she knew it, she was forcing the back of his head down to her.

Natsume obliged to the pressure and their lips met again in sweet reunion.

It was even better than the one that afternoon.

This time, Natsume was behaving himself and wasn't trying to molest her – in a manner of speech. He was gentle with her, trying to reel her in with the best of his abilities. Well, he would have succeeded without even trying and as he put all of his charm behind it, Mikan couldn't help but to succumb right under his mesmerizing spell and become prey.

_He was an excellent kisser that he could have busted a place that was even higher than the first._

One of Natsume's hands felt free to roam into Mikan's hair while the other caressed her neck.

Before the kiss started to turn steamy, they heard a loud noise and they broke apart.

Natsume was angry as he glared at the door.

_The person who just made that noise was in a heap of trouble alright._

Mikan, whose face was red as the setting sun, stared up at Natsume Hyuuga.

Sanity slowly started to come back and it was shocked to realise that anger no longer filled her body like that afternoon. She was rather … flustered. Her consciousness knew that a kiss from Natsume was unlike any other she will ever receive from another boy.

_Another boy?_

Mikan hated the idea of another boy.

Only Natsume was in her line of vision. No one else existed.

BANG!

The very ground shook and Natsume quickly got up, pulling Mikan up with him.

'What the hell is going on?' Natsume seethed.

'Ow,' Mikan moaned. Now that she exerted her weight on her foot again, it started to throb. Damn Hotaru's fist! Literally and the door's!

'Seriously, Polka, what's the matter with you?' Natsume asked, concerned as he stared at the brunette.

Mikan was astonished to see him caring for her like that. She was also still dizzy from his kiss.

'My foot,' she answered, unable to meet his scorching gaze. She felt embarrassed.

'What about your foot?' he asked, frowning.

'Hotaru's door,' she stated, feeling another sting on her toes. 'I … kicked it.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'For what?'

'It wouldn't let me in,' she said.

He narrowed his eyes. 'Idiot. Can you even walk?'

'Yes, I can,' she said. She took a step but it was quite hard. It seemed the more strain it underwent, the more pain it gave her.

'I've never seen someone dumber than you,' he stated. 'Even water has lower density.'

'Excuse me?' she hissed, her anger coming back. Oh the nerve of him!

He threw her a dirty look before grabbing her to him again and before she knew it, Natsume had lifted her onto his back, like a piggy-pack ride.

'What … are … you … doing?' Mikan said, voice barely above a whisper.

'You say one more word, Polka, and I'll drop you on the floor,' he warned.

Saying that he started walking out of the kitchen. Mikan realised something. 'But – but, I need to get some cake!'

'For what?'

Natsume was really angry now. Jeez, what an idiotic crybaby.

She hit the back of his head and he turned his head to give her an icy glare. But the dummy didn't care.

'Since the actual dare is in your stomach, I need to get some more,' she snapped. 'Now giddy up, horsie, and get me some cake.'

'Horsie?' he repeated, raising an intimidating eyebrow.

She smiled sweetly. 'You're the one giving me a ride, mister. Now get me the cake.'

'I'm not a horsie,' he said, threateningly. 'Or a pony. Or whatever mule. Now shut up.'

'Hey, the fridge is that way!' she shouted, bopping his head again.

'Polka Dots, you lay a hand on my head again and I will personally burn every single finger of yours,' he said ominously.

'I have the Nullification Alice,' she said.

'And I'm way faster than you,' he warned.

They heard another noise of explosion and Mikan gripped Natsume tighter. He walked gracefully out of the kitchen, snatching the key from her hand and locking it.

'Natsume, why do you have Mikan on your back?' asked a sniggering voice.

It was Koko Yome.

'Christmas Dare,' Natsume said smoothly. 'I'm damned to carrying this idiot for a while.'

Then he passed his thoughts to Koko: _You say one word and your worst fears will come to life._

Koko went white and decided not to say anything.

Mikan was staring at Natsume like he had grown antlers and was deciding to act like a reindeer. Christmas Dare? She so did not send him _that _one. And by the way, what happened to the one he was _supposed _to be doing?!

'Looks like someone's released Piyo,' said Koko, looking at the trees.

And there was the answer to the loud noises earlier.

The three of them stared at the gigantic chick playing with the trees, letting out squeaks every few seconds.

'Who the hell did that?' Natsume said, staring.

'It was Yuu's dare,' Koko laughed. 'I think we're going to wake up the whole Academy. But I think Yuu has it covered. He's using his Alice into making anyone else think there's a thunderstorm.'

Natsume scoffed, hitching Mikan up his back. She kept sliding down. 'Would you mind holding on?' he hissed at her.

'It's your own fault,' she snapped, but she wrapped her legs and arms even tighter.

Yuu came hurtling out of the trees, sweating with fear. 'Oh lord, that pet of Ruka's is unruly! Where in the world is he? Only he can get him back inside! I cannot believe I had to do this!'

'He's busy babysitting Imai,' Koko answered.

Mikan's eyes went wide. 'Hotaru?'

'Those two have gone after Kitsuneme who's sleepwalking,' said Koko, straightening his jacket. 'Any moment, all the boys are going to be up, since Mochu just got dared so.'

'Oh man, we are so not playing this game next year,' Yuu said, shuddering.

Koko thumped him on the back. 'Take it easy, O Leader, it's fun.'

'You're not the one who's been running from a crazy chick on the loose!' Yuu said.

'Uh, actually I just ran from Permy a while ago,' Koko sniggered, looking pointedly at Natsume who showed no emotion.

Piyo screeched in delight as he danced around the trees.

'Sure hope Ruka gets here,' Mikan hoped, clinging onto Natsume.

Suddenly they heard a commotion from the opposite side and stared at Mochu being sprawled on the floor, twittering birds spinning over his head as he lay half-unconscious – the aftermath of being punched to oblivion.

The group of boys, who were behind the deed and were in pyjamas, stalked back to their rooms.

Yuu went to help him up.

'Man, can they throw punches,' Mochu whined, clutching his head as he slowly got to his feet. 'I think my kidney got fractured.'

'Mochu, you can only fracture a bone,' laughed Koko.

'Is that a fact, Yome?' Mochu snapped. 'Want me to prove it?' He raised his fists.

'Hey, watch it, flyer-boy,' said Koko playfully.

Mochu stared at Mikan and Natsume, bewildered. 'Mikan, why are you sitting on Natsume's head?'

'It's my _back_, idiot,' Natsume said. 'How hard did they hit you?'

'Ow,' Mochu complained, rubbing his head.

'NO! NO! STOP RUNNING!'

They all turned to see Ruka chasing after Kitsuneme, who was heading straight for Piyo, eyes tightly shut.

All hell broke loose.

The moment Kitsuneme banged headlong into the huge chicken, it went insane. It started flapping its tiny wings and Ruka barely had time to contain it before it started knocking all the trees over.

'Duck!' Koko yelled.

A tree came crashing down to where they were standing and its branches knocked them all off their feet as it came tumbling down. Natsume dropped Mikan and they all tried to scramble away as another branch came flying out of nowhere like an arrow. Yuu was still using his Alice to make outsiders (translation: teachers) think it was a thunderstorm and as he kept it working, trees continued to be uprooted.

Hotaru, who was right behind Ruka, escaped into the girls' dorm.

'Bad thing Hotaru wasn't asked to stop Kitsu from kicking Piyo,' Mikan mused, staring at the chaos.

'Piyo! Stop!' Ruka yelled.

Sumire appeared at that moment, with Haruko's shoes in her hand and as Mikan stared in shock at it, another tree started to fall to their place.

That was when Mochu acted.

Using his Alice, he levitated everyone off the ground, saving them from being turned to part of the soil. Ruka, who was hanging upside down, kept screaming at Piyo and the chick finally seemed to realise who was calling to him.

Its eyes sparkled in love.

'That's right, kiddo,' Ruka said, voice passionate. 'Calm down.'

Piyo gave a small cheep, delighted on seeing his seventeen year old Ruka.

He no longer demolished the trees.

It became quiet.

'Well one thing's for sure,' said Koko. 'Yuu's given the perfect illusion to the teachers. These tress would be a perfect aftermath.'

Yuu gave him the thumbs up, breathing heavily.

They all still floated in the air, staring at Piyo, who was gazing at Ruka.

'Uh oh,' said Koko suddenly, as Piyo started to move.

But it was too late. The chick flapped his wings happily to go to Ruka and in the process, his wing hit Koko, Mochu, Sumire, Yuu, Natsume and Mikan. As Ruka embraced his "little" pet, safe in his feathers, the others shot off in all directions.

Koko went flying into the tress.

Mochu landed on his butt.

Sumire propelled to the rooftop.

Yuu got buried into leaves.

Mikan got thrown into another tree.

While Natsume went through an open window, landing in a room.

Luckily, he actually landed on a bed. He fell face-first and recovered from the accident quickly, seeing as he wasn't injured anywhere. Holding his head, he slowly sat up and pulled a face at the state of the room he was in.

_What a complete slob._

His crimson eyes analysed each and every aspect and his eyes widened as he caught sight of familiar polka-dotted underwear. Pulling his eyebrows together, he actually saw that the clothes sprawled all over the floor belonged to a certain idiot he knew all too well.

He swung his long legs to the side, getting up.

'What the hell has she been doing?' he wondered, staring around. He actually couldn't see the room.

Added to it, there were books and stationeries thrown everywhere.

In fact, her desk was the only place that was free from being junked.

But that was maybe because she had dumped everything on the floor.

He could see the evidence lining the legs of her desk.

Then Natsume's eyes caught sight of his own name from a piece of paper lying on the desk. Curious, he walked to it. Then he realised several papers had his name.

Not _paper. _

_Notes._

_Christmas Dare notes._

Intended for him.

Natsume gasped in spite of himself as he looked into all the messages she had prepared.

_Polka Dots was his secret Christmas Friend?!_

_To be continued …_

**Please review! Please review! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: _**_I am so, so sorry for this late update, guys, I got busy. But first of all, thank you so much for the awesome reviews! Love you! It boosted me a lot and I was so happy to know how much you are enjoying this. _

_Please forgive me if there is another time interval like this one. I have some unavoidable commitments and might not get much time to write. I will update as fast as I can, I assure you, but please bear with me if there is delay._

_I __**promise**__ I will definitely complete Christmas Friend._

_Hope you like the new chapter! _

**_Chapter Eleven:_**

'Hm, which dare should I give him? The clown or the one asking him to prance around like a ballerina?' Mikan wondered, going through her collection of dares.

It was Monday and they were back in class. The class was singing its usual tantrum on the start of a working week while Mikan was busy annoying poor Hotaru, who was deciding whether to suspend her from the ceiling or tie her up to Hyuuga.

'Hotaru, tell me.'

No answer. She continued to read her book.

'Hey,' the brunette whined. 'I am talking here!'

'Wow, would you like a reward?' she snapped.

Mikan looked at her as if she was the reward itself. 'Oh! Oh! Please! Can I have a chocolate?'

'Doofusville sells the best companies,' Hotaru said.

It was a moment before Mikan realised Hotaru was taunting her.

She pouted. 'Meanie. Help me here.'

'He's _your_ bait,' she said, pulling out her Baka Gun casually and lying it in her direction. 'And I'm not helping you.'

Mikan pulled a face as she shifted her eyes back and forth from the clown to the ballerina like a tennis rally.

'Ip dip do the cat's got the flu,' she started singing, pointing fingers. 'Chicken's got the chicken pox and so have you! Hm, so the ballerina's got the chicken pox.'

She began to squeeze in an extra comment along with the one she already wrote.

Hotaru stared at the nincompoop that was this girl, as she happily put away the rest of the dares back into her bag.

Leaving her and her insanity to spend their lovely time together, she pulled her book back to her, making sure her face was completely obscured from Mikan's view. Meanwhile, her head was reeling the fact that Ruka was her Christmas Friend and the time they spent together on Saturday.

Deep in her heart, she knew perfectly well she liked the blond more than she intended to, which was why she was deciding to send her dares in a way that would make him be near her; that way, she could spend more time with him and decide whether to see him as boyfriend material or not.

Oh, but that did _not _mean she was going to lay him off from humiliation. Nope, this guy was prey as well and to imagine the profits she had.

Hotaru's eyes sparkled as she reached into her bag to take out her pen and paper.

That moment, Mikan flicked her folded note to Anna's desk and acted innocent, just gazing around.

Anna, who was busy talking to Nonoko and Sumire, stared at it, wondering who threw it. Shrugging, she turned it over and realised it needed to reach Natsume.

'Wow, someone's got Natsume doing things for them,' Anna said, but she didn't open it this time.

Sumire regarded it. _So this is the culprit who asked that guy to nick Haruko's shoes._

On cue, she looked over at the said girl, who was bare footed.

The fact was, her shoes were lost in the chaos with Piyo that night. Sumire had them in her hands and had no idea where they fell after being knocked out of her hands. And she couldn't find it anywhere.

Oops.

Haruko was angry as she kept staring down at her frozen, pink feet, pursing her lips.

Anna, deciding to send the note to the fire caster straightaway, caught Koko's attention and handed it to him.

Koko gave a mischievous grin as he gifted it to Natsume, who was lost behind a magazine.

'Hey, Natsume, your Christmas service is required,' he teased.

Natsume smirked from being obscured. What did Polka Dots want him to do?

He slowly lowered his magazine and picked it up, opening it.

Ruka stared at Natsume. He usually displayed symptoms of going straight to the masked controller and burning him until he begged for death. How come he was so airy at the moment?

Natsume raised his eyebrows in amusement as he read through the words.

_Dude, I have no idea why Sumire had those shoes on Saturday night but since that girl is sitting with a bad case of frostbite, you're laid off. Now, why don't you get up and skip around the classroom like a ballerina? _

Natsume folded the note back the way it was, put it into his bag and continued reading his magazine like nothing happened.

'Er, Natsume, what were you asked to do?' Ruka wondered.

'Prance like a tutu,' Koko answered, sniggering.

Ruka looked at Natsume as if he was cursed to spend the rest of his life with the fan girls. 'Er … you … are going to do that?'

Natsume shook his head. 'No.'

Koko wiggled his eyebrows. 'Who's being a bad boy now, eh?'

Natsume eyed him. 'You'll find out after your room's blown up.'

Koko gulped, shutting up. He knew perfectly well this man found out Mikan was his puppeteer but why the said brunette was sitting like she was in candy-world other than being turned into charred bones was … strange. Mysterious.

But if he decided to prod Natsume with it, he'd be the pile of burnt calcium instead.

Yeesh.

He _so _did not want to date Permy like _that._

Suddenly, Narumi bounded into the room, as if the class of sulky seventeen year olds were waiting eagerly for him.

'Merry Christmas!' he sang.

'Sensei, we still have another week and a half to go,' reminded Yuu.

'Young man, we should get festive on the go at the earliest!' Narumi said airily. 'Which is why I'm going to …'

He paused dramatically and Natsume scoffed.

'If he continues like that I'm going to order my Friend to throw up on him,' he said, voice low but audible enough for Ruka to hear.

His eyes widened. He whispered back to Natsume. 'You haven't played the game yet, have you?'

'Not the point,' Natsume said.

'You're going to be the cause of bacterial explosion?'

Natsume raised an eyebrow at Ruka.

'Uh,' said Ruka. 'If so, how are you going to make the person v-vomit?' He shuddered.

Natsume eyed Ruka with a steely gaze, which was the closest he had ever come to glaring at him. Ruka knew he was pissing him off.

'How stupid do you think I am?' Natsume said. 'I'm not sending anything. But even if someone wants to puke his guts out, I'd recommend the psycho freak's shrine to Permy.'

A few seconds later, a note came flying over Koko's shoulder. Natsume opened it lazily, reading: _Mister, I wouldn't be so cocky. You do know I know of your deepest desire for Mikan._

Koko's bag caught fire and he screamed loudly, as if he was a woman being peeked at while she was in the shower.

Narumi, whose face was bright, frowned in bemusement at the flames.

'Damn you, Natsume!' Koko yelled, trying to put the fire out.

'Mr Yome, no cursing in class please,' Narumi said patiently.

Mikan suddenly stood up and aimed her Nullification Alice at Koko's bag, saving it from being turned into embers. Then she glared at Natsume.

'I have had it with you, you conceited douchebag!' she snapped.

'Yeah, Natsume, what the hell's your problem?' said Koko, glaring back at him.

'Now, now, no fighting in class please,' said Narumi, coming over and patting Mikan's head before going to Koko.

'Sensei, we aren't two year olds, you know,' said Koko, his head bobbing with the force of Narumi's patting.

Narumi raised a finger. 'Children, you should control your temper tantrums –' then he spoke to the class at large '– which is why I'm going to lay all of you off academics until Christmas and make you hang up the decorations around the school instead!'

There was the first sign of acknowledgement of their class teacher the moment those divine words left his lips.

'Now, I need some volunteers to bring some boxes in from the staff room. Who'd like to assist me?'

Mikan raised her hand and caught hold of Hotaru's hand, thrusting it up too. Using her free hand, Hotaru picked up her Baka Gun and Mikan was kicked to the floor in two seconds.

'I can see the light,' she wailed.

'Mikan, get up you're not dead,' said Anna, helping her onto her seat and feeling sorry for her.

Mikan glared at Hotaru. 'Stop being so mean!'

'Stop volunteering me to encounter more of your idiot disease.'

Mikan pulled a face at her but then had a sudden idea. While Narumi was busy calculating the rest of the class, Mikan hurriedly started scrawling a note to Natsume, a fresh one since she just thought of it in the spur of the moment.

_Buddy, haul your ass to Narumi's office and wrap yourself with mistletoe. Your fan girls would love to find an excuse to smooch ya. _

Giggling to herself, she folded the note and flicked it into a random direction, not sure where it fell. Luckily, it landed on Kitsuneme's desk and he immediately looked at the name like a plague. Natsume? Throw it before you're toast.

He picked it up like it was a cockroach and threw it to Ruka.

He blinked as it hit the side of his head and landed on his lap.

He was startled.

'Natsume, you're receiving a tide today,' Ruka said, handing it to Natsume.

The raven head had to exercise a lot of control to stop smiling. What was the pigtailed girl up to now?

He casually opened the note and was stunned at the latter part of the order. Mikan wanted him to be kissed by the fan girls?

Looked like the two times he had shared a kiss with her had meant absolutely nothing.

Koko raised an eyebrow from the row in front and Natsume couldn't help wondering how many times he would have to damage the freak's belongings, skin, flesh and blood to make him butt the hell out of his business.

Right now, he had a better idea.

He was not going to become a kissing booth but was going to go to Narumi's office and surprise Mikan with something else. Now that he knew she was the culprit, he could easily manage her.

Ballerina? Entering a fan girl's room at midnight? Sitting on Jinno's lap?

She was so dead once _he_ turned the tide.

Two can play at that game.

He casually stood up.

Mikan watched him with glazed eyes.

_So he was going to oblige? _

She gave a Bart Simpson chuckle to herself as she watched the pervert saunter to the group of people going with Narumi.

The said group wondered if they were Vitamin-A deficient and it had created day-blindness.

Natsume never volunteered to help.

Mikan smirked to herself as she too stood up, as she had raised her hand earlier and Natsume eyed her as she joined them.

So, she was coming to the den of doom itself.

Narumi lead them out of the classroom and Natsume walked a few feet behind Mikan, watching her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Hotaru was quietly reading a book.

Well, she _looked _like she was reading. No one knew her mind was fighting World War III.

Ruka … Ruka … Ruka …

She already had a Christmas dare ready for him, asking him to send a rose and a slam diary to all the girls in the class but was debating as to send it into operation overdrive or not? One, she'd make him be a fool handing out roses and his diary for dames to fill in – which seemed a wonderful blackmail – and two, he'd be knowing not only _her _favourites but other girls' as well. What if he decided she was not worth the trouble and decided to move on with someone chirpy, sporty and outgoing?

She could easily ask him to send the flower of love and his diary only to her but that was not Hotaru Imai.

She wasn't a lovey-dovey girl.

No, she was a fighter. She was going to compete with a horde of other girls and if she stood out amongst them, she was a worthy candidate.

Plus, she could catch a snapshot of him handing out the said objects to other girls and make him blush worse than them when they receive something like that from him.

She sighed to herself.

'Imai?' came a voice and she nearly gasped as she jumped.

Quickly putting the note into her pocket, she looked over her shoulder at the man himself – Ruka Nogi. He was sitting right behind her.

'Nogi,' she acknowledged, masking her shock. She was thanking the heavens he wasn't the one with the mind reading Alice. Speaking of which, _that_ doofus must know who got who as their predator Santa and prey Santa. Not only that, he knew every single thought a person has. But she was sure he hadn't let slip of anything from either category. Otherwise everyone in the class would have turned into Zeus with his lightning bolt while she would be subjected to … awkwardness every time she looked at Ruka.

'What do you want?' she asked him, no change in her blunt tone.

'Er,' he said, trying to keep a smooth façade. 'This is a … dare I just received.'

Hotaru just stared at him, wondering: _Christmas Dare? When did I send him one to come to me?_

'I was asked to spend some time with you,' he said.

She raised an eyebrow. 'You just did that on Saturday.'

He swallowed. 'I know. But this dare's mine. So … mind if I sit next to you?'

Hotaru didn't know what to make of him. She knew he was lying about this being a dare. But what she wasn't able to digest was that he wanted to … be with her. Her innermost wish was coming true. Should she heed to it or not?

'As long as you don't disturb me,' she automatically said, opening the gate for him.

He gave a killer smile, something that would have caused a normal girl to swoon and faint. But Hotaru kept her stance.

She watched as he moved agilely to sit beside her, his knees touching hers. But he noticed this before she did and said, 'Sorry, Imai.' He moved his legs away.

She said nothing, returning to her book.

Silence.

No word from either of them but after a moment, Hotaru felt Ruka's knee gently press up against hers again and she kept her eyes on the book as she subtly pressed back, loving the very feel of the contact.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'There are the boxes,' Narumi said, pointing.

They were standing in the storeroom next door to the staff room and it consisted of everything needed for Christmas.

Mikan saw the mistletoes and gave a sideway glance at Natsume, who was standing without a bother in the world.

Now that he was here, she could keep a close eye on him to see if he was behaving and obeying what she asked him to do.

All of them moved towards the boxes.

Narumi left them to it and departed for the staff room.

No sooner than they had begun to discuss who should pick up which box, then Yuu received a Christmas Dare.

He straightened up from picking up a box and took it from Mochu, who handed it to him. Yuu opened it and rolled his eyes.

'Insanity is unlimited here.'

He sighed went to a box in the far corner, which consisted of mistletoes and he picked up a whole bunch. 'Mochu, come here.'

Mochu blinked, going upto the class president and received the shock of his life when the latter dumped the plants on him, attaching it to his shirt. Yuu looked apologetic as he held out his note for him to see.

'"Let's see how cool you are by showering Mochu with a bunch of mistletoe plants". Aw, man, did it have to be _me?' _Mochu wailed, spitting out a white berry.

Mikan reacted by scratching her head. Someone had parallel thoughts and had sent the same dare to Yuu. All right then, why wasn't Natsume doing it?

She glanced at him and felt like cooking him on a hot grill when she saw him _smirking _at her.

What?!

For what was he smirking?

She instinctively looked at her skirt to see if it was torn or if the top of her shirt revealed the lingerie she was wearing underneath.

No, nothing.

Then what was up with the moron?

She narrowed her eyes at him and he retaliated by raising an amused eyebrow.

Natsume enjoyed the expression on the girl's face. Of course, he had nothing to do with the dare Yuu just received but couldn't help looking at Mikan's face. It was the single most hilarious thing he'd ever seen.

'How long am I going to be stuck like this?' Mochu groaned.

'Pretty much the rest of the day actually,' Yuu said.

'I hope the girls don't start kissing me or something. Ew.'

Some of the boys brayed like hyenas. 'Yeah, right. You think you're _that _hot? I don't think you need to be worried about kiss-kill till you reach the heavens, Mochu.'

Mochu glared at them, turning pink.

'Er, why don't we do as we're really told?' Yuu suggested.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Ruka was wondering how to woo Hotaru, the rest of the class were receiving dares like regular mail.

Anna opened hers.

_Throw your bottle of water at anyone's face._

'I am strict about drinking the water I bring since I boil it first and now this person wants me to soak someone with it?' Anna said. 'No.'

Sumire giggled. '_Bottle _of water, Anna. Just drink up the water and throw the empty bottle at someone's face.'

'Seems a nice idea,' said Anna. 'But I don't want to harm anyone.'

'You and Nonoko are born in the wrong century,' Sumire said, taking a look at the note. But at that moment, a girl sitting behind tapped her shoulder and handed her a note. Sumire frowned and she took it from her and opened it up to read: _Yo, Permy, care to wag a tail at Narumi's side?_

Sumire raised an eyebrow, remembering she displayed her new hat to the class just an hour ago. 'This is definitely not my real Christmas Friend. It's the fake again.'

Anna and Nonoko automatically started looking around the classroom, seeing if they could spot the trouble-maker. But no one looked like him/her. Every face seemed innocent.

'You know what they say,' Sumire said, eyeing each person sitting in the class. 'It's always the quiet ones.'

'It most definitely wasn't me,' Nonoko said at once.

'I know, otherwise you'd be buried alive and I'd be in jail for being the reason,' Sumire said calmly and Nonoko just smiled.

But it seemed the fake messenger wasn't bothering about keeping low-key. The three girls saw white notes being passed back and forth from hand to hand. But what distinguished the receivers was that they didn't appear to suspect this wasn't from their secret Friend at all and began to resort to the orders.

'Heads up, Loki's awake,' said Sumire and all three of them lowered themselves in their seats as the havoc began.

It started off with a girl upturning the contents of her bag and throwing them all over the classroom. Her dare was to lavish the class with stationeries as a warm up before the Christmas decorations took over.

'Hit the deck!' Sumire yelled as pencils flew over their heads.

'Ow!' said a boy, taking a heart shaped eraser out of his hair.

The next dare went to another girl.

She grabbed the hair of the girl sitting in front and started messing it up into a hairstyle that would make any hair-stylist go and offer her own head to monkeys – at least they could dress hair neater than _that._

While the poor victim decided to do the same thing to her hair, at the other side of the classroom, a boy received the order to kiss every single girl in the room.

On the cheeks.

He purposefully avoided going anywhere near Hotaru, as she had the Gun next to her. Or it was maybe a death glare from the blond sitting next to her that chased him away. He surprised every single girl by swooping down on her when she least expected it and when he trotted up to where Sumire, Anna and Nonoko were sitting, the duster came flying out of nowhere and smacked him squarely on the head, looking like he had stupidly emptied flour over himself.

Koko was standing casually near the teacher's table, one hand in his pocket.

'Touch Permy and I'll set Natsume on you,' he said. 'She's mine.'

Sumire went red, causing Anna and Nonoko to giggle but they soon broke off as the boy descended towards them and had to silently sit as he gave a swift peck on their cheeks.

'That was uncounted for,' Sumire snapped at Koko.

'I owned your lips twice,' he replied seductively.

'And you think you have the attorney over me?' she yelled.

'Hey, calm down, babe,' he said, walking up to her.

'Touch me and you're dead,' she hissed.

'Who said I was going to touch you, Permy?' he smirked. 'Kiss is the appropriate word.'

Before poor Sumire could either jump up and run away or deliver a kick in the correct place that he would be embarrassed to even date a girl, Koko grabbed her arm and yanked her to his chest, crashing his lips to hers.

Anna and Nonoko giggled.

'Koko's on a roll,' Nonoko said.

'He's doing that to her as he pleases,' Anna said. 'No matter how much she punctures him.'

Hotaru and Ruka were watching the drama and the latter had a raging war in his head. He wanted nothing more than to take a leaf out of Koko's book and do the same to Hotaru.

But he wouldn't.

He'll wait until she gave him the go ahead.

But this was torture! All she had been doing was gluing her eyes to the words in the book in front of her and hadn't acknowledged him at all.

And he had been staring at the side of her head like an idiot.

Now he was losing all varieties of self-control.

'Doesn't he know anything about being private?' Ruka began randomly.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

That was the last muteness he was ever going to withstand.

'Why don't you talk?' he said.

'I beg your pardon?' she said.

'No, seriously,' he said. Ruka had been pushed far enough that he got the guts to reach out and snatch the book out of the Ice Queen's hands. She stared at him but didn't do anything. 'I've been sitting next to you for fifteen minutes straight and you haven't said a word.'

'Maybe I should have been more open,' she said. 'I'm not interested in talking while I'm working, Nogi.'

She made to take the book back but she saw a different Ruka today. He quickly grasped both of her wrists and shackled them together in his hands as firmly as he could. Hotaru looked dangerously close to finding a way to injure him in some other way but the gaze in Ruka's eyes somehow held her.

'Hotaru,' he said softly.

'Nogi, don't you dare call me –'

'_Hotaru_,' he said, voice strong and she was momentarily stunned by the timbre in it. Was this Ruka Nogi?! She stared at him. 'Hotaru, listen. I … really like you. I know you might think I'm crazy or something but I'm serious. I want you to be my girl.'

He finally confessed his feelings to her. He had decided to get rid of his jumpy and nervous attitude and get straight to the point, being cool and confident. It was the only way to get a girl like this, otherwise she'd brand you as a wimp for the rest of your life.

She remained stoic before responding, 'I don't date, Nogi. And I certainly don't date animal maniacs. Now let go of my wrists or you won't have any hands.'

He just gripped them tighter. 'Animal maniac? Is that what I am to you?'

_No, much more, _Hotaru thought to herself. But she wasn't sure why she was pushing him away. It didn't feel … right to have him this way. She hadn't yet fully given her heart out to him. This was new and she wasn't going to give in unless she was sure of herself. The back of her mind knew she was being the world's greatest dumbo but … no.

'Let. Go. Of. My. Hands,' she said, slowly and clearly. It only made the order more threatening.

Ruka stared at her, looking deeply into her eyes. No, the battle was lost. She didn't want him.

He sighed as he unwound his hands, standing up.

'I'm not doing any good here. Sorry … Imai.'

With that, he walked back to his place. Hotaru didn't look over her shoulder at him but felt a pain shoot across her heart.

As the chaos continued, Sumire had bashed Koko's nose to the back of his head – in a manner of speech. But he was trying to reposition it while Sumire stomped over to Hotaru once the seat next to her was empty.

She was a person who left her side unscathed.

'Damn that big mouth,' she cursed.

'Big mouth?' Hotaru replied, ignoring Ruka for the moment. She was amused as to whether the term 'big-mouth' was meant in any literal sense.

'Who does he think he is? I'm not his girlfriend!'

Hotaru gave a small smirk, picking up her book. Ruka had dropped it on the floor as he got up.

As she rifled through the pages, Sumire spoke again as she took a look at the class' stunts. 'This fake messenger is getting out of control.'

Hotaru was distracted. 'Fake messenger?'

'Haven't you been receiving out of the ordinary notes?' she asked.

Hotaru shook her head. 'I haven't received anything since the first day.'

'Well there's an illegal puppet on the loose and he/she's the cause of this.'

The pair of them ducked as paper airplanes whizzed above them, brushing their hair.

Hotaru reminisced about Saturday night and the pandemonium that danced. She put two and two together. What coincidence, that everything that happened was actually inter-linked. People could have been crushed to death by the branches bunny boy's adorable pet had found fun in playing with.

She speculated about a solution to this.

Trusting her instincts, she knew she will be able to find a way to unmask this devil.

A simple experiment ought to do the trick.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikan wondered which box to pick up. They all seemed heavy and her arms were like sticks. What if they snapped in half?

Hm, that box of tinsel looked promising.

'Alright, dude, you put that down _right_ _now_!' snapped Yuu.

Mikan looked over to see a boy holding up a piece of cardboard with a Santa Clause face drawn on it. The poor old man couldn't have looked worse. Did he really have his eyes in equal level with his nose? Or wear such a tiny hat?

'Hey, we're delivering remember?' the boy said.

'Not as freaks,' said Yuu, whipping it out of his hands.

'You calling Santa a freak?'

'No, I was calling Big Foot a freak. Heck, man, even _he_ looks nicer than what you drew!'

Mikan rolled her eyes and as she went back to the tinsel box, which was located in the far corner of the room, a pale hand came out of nowhere and whisked one out of it. Mikan barely had time to see who on earth did that when another hand grabbed her hands, _both _of them and before she knew it, the glittering rope had been bound around her waist with stunning quick precision.

'Hey!' she yelled but her mouth was slapped shut.

A sexy voice spoke into her ear.

'Heads up, Polka, this is a Christmas Dare.'

_Intelligent buffalos and stupid owls! _

Natsume angled his body to the front so that she could see him. With his free hand, he was holding onto the end of the tinsel.

'I am condemned to having you under my custody for the whole week. Believe me my Friend isn't as nice as you think.'

He smirked furtively.

Mikan was horrified.

Damn all the cells of goodness!

No, no, no!

And it was a _dare_?!

WHAT?

When in the despair of Hades did she ask him to put a leash on her?!

Natsume tugged on the tinsel so that she was jerked towards him. 'And you're to follow _my _orders, babe.'

This day couldn't get worse.

Or rather … week.

Oh no.

**_I would love a review from each one of you. I'm not sure how this chapter was to you guys but the upcoming ones will start to get a little romantic than funny. Would you like that or would you rather humour bypassed romance? I'm all ears, so tell me what you lovely souls think. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: _**_Thank you very much for the reviews, guys, keep them coming. Hmm, some of you wanted romance and some of you wanted humour too. _

_How about romance? _

_Sure, humour will be there but how about some development between the three couples? Plus, Hotaru will decide to get to the bottom of unmasking the fake messenger so I hope you love that action too._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

**_Chapter Twelve:_**

Mikan hissed to herself like a snake as she walked with the box of tinsel in her hands, while fully aware of the sparkling dog-leash on her waist and being walked by Natsume Nutty Hyuuga. The jerk was … so happy?!

She couldn't believe him as he walked airily beside her, quirking an eyebrow every time she turned to deliver a deathly glower.

'What's with that smirk, Hyuuga?' she finally snapped as they reached the classroom.

He shrugged. He was holding onto the end of the tinsel tightly.

'Just wondering how long it will take for you to blow up,' he said calmly.

'Oh, you won't have to wait long, believe me,' she said, shuddering and also musing over where he got this dare from. 'What _I _was wondering was: if I told you I needed to go potty, what will you do? And mark my words, I am NOT, and I mean NOT, letting you pull a Hotaru and assist me there, mister.'

He pulled a face. 'Well, I most definitely won't if you head to the school bathrooms. The ladies' room smells.'

Mikan raised an eyebrow. 'How do _you _know?'

He smirked. 'Do you really want me to answer that?'

'Ew, no,' she snapped. 'I want to know how many other girls have received the pervy end of your pervert attitude.'

'Lame sentence,' he remarked. 'Though I confess I don't taint my aura with stupid dames, I'm interrogating why you would be interested.'

His smug look sent butterflies to whizz around her stomach and she tried to ignore them. 'Because I look out for fellow-women, you toerag.'

Natsume rolled his eyes and he tugged on the leash-tinsel and brought Mikan closer. 'I recall telling you you're to follow my orders for the week whenever I want you to so, Polka, I tell you to trap your gob.'

Mikan could stand it no longer. This was becoming _too_ much.

Natsume smirked, knowing how much he was angering her. Polka Dots could never harm a fly but the state she was currently in could make her destroy the flea population.

'Natsume, _where _exactly did you receive this dare from?' she hissed.

_From my intelligence?_

She was slowly starting to reach the peak of red. And to say the truth, it was thousand times higher than Mount Everest. Damn, could Polka throw a tantrum.

'I have no idea,' he said casually as they entered the classroom.

It was turned upside down and the boys and girls who had returned from the staff room stood staring at the mess. Did they enter the wrong room? Or maybe they'd be needing a shovel to dig it out. It was practically buried under debris.

Yuu looked close to fainting.

'Oh, Reno, Reno, Reno, Reno!' he yelled, flapping his arms wildly and crying hysterically.

Mochu frowned. 'Reno? I've heard people ramble out fruit names or curse but what's Reno?'

'Maybe it's a new swear word,' said Kitsuneme.

'No, doofus, he's my uncle and he _never _likes mess!' Yuu said, eyes glazing over the stationeries and paper giving a new pattern to the floor.

'Reno's also the name of a car,' answered Koko, coming upto them and smirking at Yuu, who was looking as if he was about to lay dinosaur sized eggs.

'Your uncle's a car?' Mochu asked stupidly.

'No, he's a living breathing human,' Yuu snapped and he lost it as he made him have the illusion of demons chasing after him. As Mochu screamed his head off, Yuu started shouting at everyone to clean everything up.

'Actually, Tobita, you should blame your game,' said Hotaru calmly.

'What?' Yuu asked, sweat-dropping.

_Oh sweet mother of all heavens! Now what did it do?_

'There's a fake messenger on the loose,' Hotaru said and there was a collective gasp around the room.

'What?' Yuu said again, this time his face colour giving contest to the one of milk.

'It's true,' said Sumire, standing up. 'Someone in this class is Loki Incognito and is randomly sending messages to everyone.'

Then she clutched her ears as the uproar saturated the room. Even kindergarten couldn't cause a racket like this one.

'And I thought Mikan was loud,' Hotaru said, staring at the ruckus.

'WHAT!' shrieked some girls.

'Look at my hair!' yelled the girl whose hair got messed up by the girl sitting behind and she started bawling her eyes out.

'I had to sacrifice my compact!' yelled a girl, nodding at a poor boy who just got turned into a clown. His face was thick with make-up.

'Then it wasn't a secret Friend who asked Mia to deliver the garbage bag to Jinno-sensei?' wondered a girl, looking at the empty dusbin.

Yuu heard that and he paled, if that was possible, as he gulped.

'What did you say?' he gasped.

'Mia's posting the garbage to Jinno-sensei.'

'Oh, mother help me!' he yelled, rushing out of the classroom.

'I think we're in trouble,' Koko said briskly, settling down in his place as everyone from the storeroom put down the decorations box. He stared at the tinsel wrapped around Mikan's waist.

'Mikan, do you know you've got a shiny leash on you?' he yelled at her, completely amused.

Mikan threw him a dirty look. 'Yes, thank you.'

'Happy to help,' he said.

The Natsume-Ruka fan girls looked properly to see who held the end of the "leash" and were scandalized.

'Sakura, you ass!' they screamed.

'You slutty bitch!'

'Why you silent sneak! How _dare _you sink your claws into him?!'

Mikan lost her cool and she shouted back. 'Even if I had talons, there are better snakes out there! This is a dare, stupids, and are you blind? _He's_ the one holding _me_!'

Natsume ignored Mikan and said nothing but just set fire to the fan girls' skirts, leaving them to streak straight to the bathrooms.

'And that's why the ladies' room in the school smells,' Natsume told Mikan. 'It's a psychological warning I received in case you're wondering.'

Mikan scoffed but her mind was reeling for a solution that would free her from his clutches. She could send him a subtle threatening note but how do you pass a message to your Christmas Friend when he has you on the end of his fingers?

She _could _use the ladies restroom weapon, saying she needed a nature time to herself and break free for five minutes or so.

That didn't seem to be a bad idea.

'Natsume,' she said as he dragged her to his place, ignoring the gaping eyes of his classmates. But they loved walking, talking and breathing so they tied their tongues.

'What, Polka?'

'I need the bathroom.'

He stopped and raised an eyebrow. 'Excuse me?'

'Um, my bladder is filled to the rim with –'

'I know what bathrooms are for,' he interrupted in a steely voice that _really _made Mikan want to pee. God, the sex-god was scary.

Her consciousness cleared its throat.

_Ew! Sex-God?!_

She shook her head free of the stupid admiration that threw away a rented residence and stood stubborn to live in her brain permanently. Well, she wasn't selling her only brain to it. Nuh-uh.

'So can you untie me for a few minutes?'

'No,' he said simply.

Mikan's eyes bulged and she theatrically grabbed her stomach. 'Natsume Hyuuga, I need a girl's minute and you can't grant me that? Are you sure you're human?'

'I don't know about you but I am a sharp individual,' he said shrewdly. 'And I know you're putting on an award-winning show.'

Mikan flushed magenta from scalp to toes. Oh sweet hell, had she been _that _obvious? Sheesh, someone should write a book titled "How to Fake Urinary Emergency to Natsume Hyuuga".

She wasn't going to give up though. 'Do you have X-Ray vision?'

'Even if I had, it wouldn't have been possible to see through your mind cause it's _that _dense,' he taunted, fighting down an urge to laugh at the expression on her face.

Mikan wanted to deck him. She wanted to kick him in his balls so hard that he would never have to worry about his own potty breaks as long as he lived. Her face puffed up and Natsume knew the surrounding air was about to witness a bomb more powerful than the Hiroshima.

'NO ONE GAVE YOU THE LIBERTY TO TALK ABOUT THE VISCOSITY OF MY NERVOUS SYSTEM, HYUUGA!' she yelled.

The class whipped their heads around at the screech and if considering it for comparison, a Banshee would actually look like it had the sweetest voice in the world.

Ruka, who was too busy twirling his pencil absent-mindedly in his hands, jumped and shook his head at his friend holding poor Mikan prisoner. He was so sad over his last encounter with Hotaru that he hadn't been paying much attention to the Tom and Jerry episode running on live two feet away. He tried to block Natsume's and Mikan's voice out, aiming every ounce of his concentration at the back of a dark haired girl, who was bent quietly over her work.

She had rejected him.

How did he proceed on with this?

He wasn't able to forget about Hotaru. He knew he was falling for her and it will be too late to pull him out of the love he felt for her.

'Dude, stop moping around,' said Koko, settling into the seat in front of him.

'I'm not moping around,' said Ruka.

'You think I'm hearing voices?' Koko asked, raising an eyebrow. Then he paused and pulled a face. 'Alright, that was odd.'

Ruka rolled his eyes, giving a crooked smile.

Then he sighed. 'I'm getting mixed signals; one time she makes me think she wants me but then she turns all cold and pushes me away.'

Koko smirked. 'You need help from Mr Ice-Queen Controller here. Shoot your next request, zombie.'

'I'm not a zombie,' snapped Ruka.

'Yeah, whatever,' said Koko. Beside them, Mikan and Natsume continued rambling. 'God, man up, Ruka. Why don't you be like me, eh?'

'And get rammed?' Ruka said. 'I like my private parts functioning, thanks.'

Koko smirked. 'What, are you proud of the fact you got her to see them on Saturday?' He doubled up in laughter and Ruka turned redder than he ever had in his life.

'No, she did not see _anything_!'

Koko controlled his laughter to choke out, 'I think you're being too much of a wimp.' Then he stopped chortling. 'Alright, here's the thing: he get her alone, push her up against the wall and kiss her.'

'I can't do that!' Ruka gasped, shuddering and at the same time, feeling butterflies shoot around his stomach. He imagined the picture Koko painted and it made him jittery.

'Are you forgetting the fact you are a man and that pushing a girl against a wall is a piece of cake?' Koko said. He pulled a face at the far from innocent images in Ruka's head

_And people thought this guy knew nothing_?!

'Instead of fantasizing, go and do it.'

'But … how?' Ruka spluttered.

'You really want me to tutor you on how to kiss a babe? Well, okay then, hold on I'll call Permylicious over –'

'No, no, we've seen plenty of _that!' _Ruka hissed.

Koko snickered. 'She loves my kisses, doesn't she?'

'If you think her attempts at making you impotent is a symbol of love,' said Ruka, worrying for Koko's sanity.

'Well, _you _think Imai's successful attempts at calling you "bunny boy" is addressing you affectionately.'

'I do not! It's embarrassing!'

Koko started laughing, causing the desk to shake, and Ruka had never met someone this annoying before.

'Thanks for the award,' Koko said airily.

Ruka looked at him with distaste. 'How in the world can anyone stand to be with you for even five minutes?'

'As I told you, my dear friend, it's a gift of mine,' said Koko, patting Ruka's shoulder.

The blond pulled a face but didn't say anything else. He liked Koko a lot to say the truth. He was just a dimwitted goofball most of the time.

'That's me,' Koko said brightly.

Ruka rolled his eyes. 'Alright, enough. Tell me what to do.'

'You know,' said Koko thoughtfully. 'I wasn't joking about sending a note to Imai to come to your room.'

'Whoa there, mister,' said Ruka, holding his hands up. 'I do not like my bedroom to be a coffin for me.'

'It will become heaven,' smirked Koko. 'Relax, man, she won't do anything. And that can be a perfect place to push her up against the wall and … do whatever you want with her,' he snickered.

Ruka felt chills as illegal visions of him and Hotaru being in a room alone together overrode his mind.

'You can put those into effect at night,' said Koko, smiling widely.

'Koko, be reasonable.'

'Dude, she's _Imai. _Had you wanted a girl like Mikan or Anna or Nonoko, I could have easily stuck with the corridor and a rose,' said Koko. 'She's a dare-devil, man! You gotta change yourself into one as well!'

'Well …' Ruka was nervous as hell. He _couldn't _do what Koko was urging him to. Sure, he told himself he would actually do something if she pushed him to the limits but when it came to the real thing, he went knobbly-kneed.

'Hey, come _on!' _said Koko. 'You only have to nod your head, you know –' He held up a paper and pen '– And you want the chick or not?'

Yes, he did. Very much.

'Then what's your problem? Unless you have a spinal problem that's stopping you from nodding?'

Ruka pursed his lips but then nodded.

'Good,' said Koko, business-like. 'Here goes nothing.'

As Ruka watched with baited breath at Koko write a note to Hotaru, beside him, Mikan and Natsume had finally shut up.

'Polka Dots,' hissed Natsume. 'I order you to keep that mouth of yours shut until I tell you to open them.'

Mikan raised an eyebrow. 'Are you hinting you're about to kiss me again, you pervert?'

Natsume gave her a sly look. 'You _did _enjoy them, didn't you?'

Mikan swallowed, averting her eyes. She wasn't able to shout at him for that since she could perfectly remember herself being the one to initiate the last one they had. She shivered on the inside at the memory, at the feel of Natsume's lips against hers. It was the most surreal experience she ever had. His kisses were phenomenal and they only left her wanting for more and more.

She went beet red.

'I don't think I have to be that mind-reading freak to know what's going on through your head,' Natsume smirked, stepping closer.

Mikan took a step back. 'Don't you dare. And there was _nothing _going on in my head except for a strategy on how to murder you.'

'Uh-huh, sure,' Natsume smirked. 'You only have to ask, Polka.'

'Pervert,' she hissed.

'Thanks, swirly panties.'

And there went off the atom bomb again.

'YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU?!'

Meanwhile, a panic-stricken Yuu rushed into the classroom with a tied up garbage bag. He threw it near the dustbin while throwing a glare at Mia, who was flicking off some dust from her shoulder.

'Can't … you … look … before … you … leap?' Yuu breathed at her.

Mia shrugged. 'Hey, it is _your _game and I remember you telling us to obey our Christmas Friend's orders.'

'That wasn't even from your Friend!' Yuu yelled at her.

Mia frowned. 'Really?'

Yuu looked close to exploding, which was astonishing considering he had always been a steady and calm person. 'I told you that TEN times already!'

'Oh, I thought you were bluffing,' Mia said.

'You could have landed us in the land of hell! Or worse!'

Then he pursed his lips and he stomped to the front of the class. 'Alright, listen up! All of you!'

Everyone turned to face him.

'This game is getting out of control! I am calling it off!'

There were many groans, followed by outbursts.

'No, Yuu, please don't!'

'Hey, come on, man! Don't be a killjoy!'

'Christmas is next week!'

'Aw, come on!'

'No, I've had enough!' Yuu shouted. ''I don't know about you guys, but I am the class president and if the school is torn apart by any of you, I'm the one who's going to have to answer the faculty and facing them is _not _a picnic.'

'Yuu,' said Anna. 'The trouble was caused by a fake messenger.'

Then she went to stand beside him. 'Okay, whoever you are, show yourself! This is getting out of control, seriously.'

'And I don't even want to start on Saturday night,' said Yuu, thinking of the horror. 'Mochu having to walk around the school, wake up all the boys and Piyo being unleashed and causing deforestation! You guys have no idea how the teachers had to clear it all up.'

Nobody said anything.

Mikan raised her hand. 'Yuu, you forgot about me having to nick cake from the fridge on top of having a bruised foot, thanks to Hotaru's genius.'

As fast as the eye could see, ten bullets fired from the Baka Gun and hit Mikan at the same spot. Mikan clutched her head and as she fell to the ground, Natsume finally let go of the tinsel so that he wouldn't have to injure himself along with her.

Several people sweated at the sight of the weapon in Hotaru's hands as she blew off the smoke. After pocketing it, she motioned for Yuu to follow her outside.

Yuu obliged.

Ruka narrowed his eyes at the sight of another boy walking with Hotaru but snapped out of the silly musing with a whack from Koko's palm.

'Tobita, I have a better idea,' Hotaru said once they were alone.

'What? Imai, at least you be reasonable. I really can't stand it.'

She held up a hand. 'On behalf of you, I'll threaten the class if anything gets out of line.'

Yuu relaxed a bit. It was so much of Hotaru to offer this. She rarely helped people and even if she did, she went one step up to becoming a billionaire. But this was free and she was doing this out of pure generosity. He owed Hotaru Imai.

And the class definitely was scared of her and her weapons.

'That settled, I also can find out who's the fake messenger.'

'You can? God, if he/she's tamed then half the trouble's gone.'

'He/she is the cause for every single incident you mentioned back in there,' said Hotaru.

'How are you going to find out?'

'Fingerprints.'

'Fingerprints?'

She nodded. 'Every person who writes a note to their Friend would have touched the paper one way or the other. And if we could get all the notes from everyone, along with their own fingerprints on opening the letter, there will be a common one residing in all of them. If I send those notes through a device I can create in a few days, that common one will show who is the fake.'

'Genuis,' said Yuu, looking at her in awe. Then he frowned. 'But we're going to need the fingerprints of everyone.'

'That's easy,' said Hotaru. 'We tell them we're going to need them for school records and they'll instantly oblige. They don't know of the plan.'

'Excellent,' said Yuu, finally getting some patience.

The pair of them went back into the classroom, where everyone had their eyes glued to the pair, wondering what outcome they had in store.

'Okay,' Yuu said. 'We're going to get to the bottom of the fake messenger and in the meantime, I need your word that you will cause no more disturbances in the form of your victim. Otherwise, I am seriously calling the game off and ordering each one of you to come forward to announce your secret friend. That will put a damper on everything.'

There was a murmur of consent and they agreed to his words. Yuu then told them to get on with the Christmas decorations, seeing as that was what they were supposed to do.

'Man, are you pissed,' said Koko as he joined the class president in taking out one of the Christmas Trees from a box. It was to be put up in the outside corridor. Kitsuneme and a few other boys had gone to set another one up in the lobby.

'Thank you for realising it,' Yuu said irritably, shoving the bubble wrap out of the way.

'Hey, come on, man, it's not like you to act so … I don't know …'

'Strict? Ticked off? Furious? You name it. I almost ended up on Jinno's plate of meat!'

'By the way, how did you manage to rescue the bag before he even noticed?'

'It was like walking on thin ice,' Yuu breathed, as the pair of them heaved the pieces out of the box. 'Mia so generously was about to go upto him and go postman on him before I intervened and saved her from becoming chow. She was so into the thing that she even smoothed her hair before ringing the staffroom doorbell!'

'Mia's been known to get _into _the act.'

The pair of them looked at the said girl, who had taken Yuu's word so seriously and was now bossing the people with her to get everything into order.

'I am both happy and sorry for her future husband,' Yuu said.

'Well, if he's a bouncing bundle of joy, then feel happy but if he's wishing he knew how to disable himself, then you better start feeling sorry for him,' Koko said brightly. 'Come on, let's get this thing out.'

Meanwhile Hotaru had designated herself to hanging up some mistletoes in the corners of the classroom. She had successfully managed to do one bundle and was moving onto the next. She bent into the box to pick out a fresh plant when she accidentally lost grip.

A hand shot out to catch it before she could whisk it back to her hands and wasn't surprised to see Ruka Nogi standing before her, his height of six feet towering over her petite frame. Hotaru's heart, which always reacted to nothing, sped up slightly at the sight of the dashing blonde's dazzling frame. He was beautiful but Hotaru kept her unresponsive visage, remaining cold.

'Thank you,' she said, taking it back from him.

'Do you want me to help you?' Ruka offered, picking up another mistletoe plant from the box.

Hotaru hesitated.

She didn't want him to be this near when his very presence robbed her of lateral thinking. But on the other hand, she didn't want him to be anywhere else where another girl might get a chance to sucker up to him like a slimeball

Across the room, Koko snickered in amusement at the train of the Ice Queen's thoughts but just shook his head at Yuu, who frowned at his assistant suddenly laughing for no reason.

Hotaru nodded. 'If you want.'

Ruka gave her a smile, which would have made her day if she wasn't resisting so much.

'So, you got the fake messenger thing covered, huh?' Ruka asked. He was actually trying very hard not to see the fact they were standing with mistletoes. It made him want to do certain things.

Hotaru shrugged. 'Yes, I have.'

Ruka didn't press her about it but just continued to hang up the plants. In between, their hands brushed and they froze, staring into each other's eyes, lost and fascinated but Hotaru snapped out of it first and acted as if nothing happened.

Ruka eyed her but didn't say anything.

It happened twice more and on the second time, Hotaru actually kept her hand where it was for a few seconds longer, stunning Ruka but she withdrew it instantly, continuing with the work.

Ruka had enough.

He grabbed Hotaru's hand and she froze.

'Nogi. What are you doing?'

'I need a straight answer,' he said. 'Why are you pushing me away?'

'I am not pushing you away,' she said bluntly. 'You're standing right where you are, aren't you?'

Ruka raised an eyebrow. 'You're smart, but not this time, Hotaru. You know perfectly well what I mean.'

'Alright,' she said, voice cold, and she snatched her hand away. 'Let's get some things straight. There's nothing between you and me, bunny boy.'

'I'm not a fool,' he retorted. He looked around the classroom once and was mildly surprised to see it empty. It seemed everyone had gone out to do their work.

And Ruka decided to heed to Koko's words.

Before Hotaru could even say anything, Ruka backed her up against the wall, giving the intensive stare he could and that is saying something. He rendered her speechless for once.

He had finally gotten over all the jumpiness and nervousness he had always had. He was now a man and to prove that, he could even intimidate Hotaru by placing his hands on either side of her and Hotaru actually swallowed, glaring back into his eyes.

'I know you like me,' Ruka said and Hotaru was vividly startled at the tone of his voice. It was deep, seductive and … sexy?

She snapped out of it.

'Why don't you acknowledge it for once, Hotaru?' he said, face very close to hers.

'Because I do not like you,' she said the moment she got her voice back.

'Really? Could have fooled me, Imai.'

With that, he closed the distance and connected their lips. Hotaru stood immobile as Ruka Nogi's lips caressed hers with slight pressure, one hand going into her shoulder length hair and running his long fingers through the silky locks. He just brushed her lips with a sweet lining to it but never pushed it far enough. He just gave her a taste of what it was to kiss him.

And Hotaru soon found out he was worth any trouble in the goddamn world.

He was amazing.

Ruka Nogi was _hers._

And she repeats: HERS!

_To be continued …_

**_Hope you liked this chapter. Things will develop in the upcoming episodes, so stay tuned, my beautiful readers ;). Please review and don't forget to tell me what you thought of Ruka here. One person wanted Ruka x Hotaru so I hope this chapter pleased you ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey, guys, how are you all? Hope you are in good health and doing fine. It's been a long time since I updated this story. I'm really sorry, guys, I really am, but I'm caught in an important project that cannot be avoided so I don't think I'll be posting chapters in a while. Please, please forgive me. Many of you are following this story and a considerable amount of people have been leaving reviews telling me to update at once. I'm really sorry. It'll take quite a while before I get back to Christmas Friend. I am so grateful for the support and interest you show in my story, which just makes my day but due to this project, I can't write at the moment. Please bear with me. I will get back to it when possible, but not right now. I hope you guys understand.

Please forgive me!

Love you all for enjoying this story and getting a laugh out of it. It pains that I can't update right now. But I know you understand. I will get back to Christmas Friend when times deems perfect, so I'm not actually abandoning it, don't worry.

Just permit me some time.

Take care of yourselves and an advance Merry Christmas!

Wow, the irony ... I thought of updating the last chapter on Christmas Day ... oh well. But I will try to do so, because there are only a few more chapters to go. Let's see how my luck takes me.

Until then ...

Regards, Deep24Blue


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: _**_Hey, guys! I managed to squeeze in some Christmas Friend time into my tight schedule. How are you all? Excited for Christmas? I already told you there are only a few more chapters to go, right? So if I manage to make maximum use of my possible spare time, I could probably be in time to update the climaxing chapter on Christmas! Yay! Please hope that happens!_

_Anyway, I know you guys have been waiting for so long. I really hope you like this chapter. Any comments are free to pass on._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Gakuen Alice._

**_Chapter Thirteen:_**

Sumire was in the eastern wing of the school and was hanging up streamers. She loved the different colours of these Christmas accessories and they made her happy. She hummed to herself merrily as she hung them up in a systemic fashion.

'I think even Taylor Swift would be dull compared to your singing,' said a cocky voice from behind.

Sumire's fists clenched on the pink paper she was currently holding and her jaws had fifty times the power of a Tyrannosaurus Rex's as they clenched together.

'What the hell of hells do you want, you mouth molester?' she hissed, not even bothering to turn around. She didn't have to be the most advanced version of Sherlock Holmes to detect the idiot standing right behind her.

'Well, hello to you too, babe,' said Koko huskily, wrapping his arms around his Permy, causing her to scream out.

'LET GO OF ME, YOU PSYCHO!'

'Now, now,' said Koko, wagging a finger before her eyes and ignoring her violent squirms to get out of his grip immediately. She aimed to kick him. She aimed to bash him. She aimed to fracture him. She aimed to serve his meat on a platter.

But Koko didn't seem to mind anything about her murderous attempts. He continued to hug her like a kid does to a teddy bear before going to bed and sighed in contentment.

'I could stay in this position for the rest of my life, darling,' he said, embracing her tightly.

Sumire's ears smoked.

'I think you will because you only have five seconds left!' she screeched and with a mighty heave, she wrenched her petite frame free from his iron grasp and swished her hair around wildly before turning to glare at the moronic, psychotic, idiotic, spastic, dipstick, … pig-itic – was that even a word? – young man who was Koko cretin Yome.

Koko gave her a bright smile. 'Aren't you lovely, sweetheart?'

'I'm furious, Yome!' she snapped. 'Before I strangle you with the streamers, get out of my sight!'

'Ah, you see, I can't leave when your heart's pining for me,' he said seductively, leaning into her space. Sumire, despite giving contest to Medusa, quickly backed away and her back thumped against the wall.

Koko smirked as he took the liberty to step towards her. Sumire cringed to the wall. She wished it had magical powers to suck her right through and form a protective wall of powerful bricks around her so she won't have to be in close proximity with this nincompoop.

Koko's body shadowed over her as he casually put his hands on either side of her body, caging her in. Sumire stood bold, though one part of her was shivering in pleasure and excitement at the sight of the hot and cheeky guy looming over her, looking up and down her body.

'K-Koko,' she stammered, suddenly losing her confidence at the ways his eyes were darkening. 'If you're going to kiss me again, I swear I'll destroy your balls. This time I won't fail.'

It was weird how her voice was a cline, the tone slowly reducing to a squeak at the end.

Koko raised an eyebrow as he casually took a lock of Sumire's hair between his fingers, feeling the silkiness of it.

'Are my ears deceiving me or do you seriously want me to kiss you senseless, Permy?' he smirked.

'I am talking in plain simple English!' she hissed, cheeks turning red. 'Damaging your manhood isn't exactly a hint to tell you to kiss me, you ass.'

'Well your mind is talking in plain simple love-declaration,' he said huskily, leaning in closer.

'Oh, no it isn't!'

'Oh, yes it is!'

Sumire breathed heavily, face burning. No matter how hard she tried, he still twisted everything she said and found the sacred liberty to play with her feelings.

'I'm not twisting anything, sweetheart,' he said, giving a smile so alluring it actually rendered Sumire speechless for a while. 'Your mind says it all.'

'Well, I wish it would shut the hell up!'

'See, you accept the fact,' said Koko, smiling widely in triumph. He pushed his body even closer and Sumire had no escape by now. If he just leant forward then he'd kiss her. _Again._

Koko then sighed, losing his mischievous attitude for the time being and he gazed into Sumire's eyes with seriousness. 'Permy, look, I've harboured feelings for you a long time. And I know you love me back so don't you dare counter me on that. Why aren't you pushing your ego away?'

Sumire gulped, heartbeat increasing. She averted her eyes from him, her very skin on fire and licked her bottom lip. Koko watched her and tried to control himself from doing that himself.

'Look … Koko,' she began, her voice shaky. Her hands were trembling. 'I don't know what I feel for you …'

'I am a mind-reader and you know perfectly well I am saying the truth,' he said, voice strong and hard. 'Why the hell are you pushing me away then? Are you afraid of me?'

'Well … I – no, but … I'm not sure what I want,' she said, sighing.

'You're afraid of me,' he stated, stepping back.

Sumire's heart sank as he put a distance between himself and her, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He didn't say anything for a while. There was absolute silence.

Then he startled the living daylights out of her by shooting forwards and pressing his body up against her again. His manly hands took her face between them, keeping her in a firm position so that she could not look at anything else but him.

'I am not going to hurt you,' he said, voice deep and promising. 'Not for anything, Sumire. I love you. What do I have to do to make you believe in me? Sure, I can be a clown and an idiot, however you put it, but I'm never playful when it comes to you.'

Sumire was shocked by the timbre and the intensity with which he said those words. She stood rooted.

'Just say it,' he said, pressing his forehead to hers. 'Say you want me.'

Sumire swallowed. She had lost her vocabulary.

'I know your every thought,' he said. 'Say it, Permy.'

She couldn't say it. She had definitely lost the ability to speak and had also forgotten what the alphabet, vowels and consonants were.

So she decided to give him a physical answer.

And couldn't think of anything else to do except to grab Koko by the front of his shirt with one hand, while letting the other hold the back of his neck, her fingers exploring the wonderland of his brown hair. Before Koko could even process what was running through her mind, the love of his life brought his face forwards and connected their lips, bypassing all levels of sweet and innocent kissing and heading straight for heated and passionate kissing.

His hands dropped from her face as he wrapped them around her body, practically lifting her off her feet and slamming her against the wall again, exerting his own energy into the embrace.

And thankfully, no one happened to pass the corridor to witness this "innocent" scene.

…

'These baubles aren't obeying my fingers,' Mikan snapped. 'And yet they are kinder than you, Hyuuga!'

They were standing with the Christmas Tree Yuu and Koko had set up and the pair of them had gone somewhere else. She was now stuck with the six foot sex-god. Alone.

_Oh sweet heavens! Why did her moronic mind keep calling him that?! Sheesh!_

Mikan smacked the side of her head to free her silly mind of the ridiculous adjective.

'Now seems to be the perfect time to examine your already insane brain,' Natsume said, staring at the idiot hitting her own head.

'Well, how about we examine your cruel one?' Mikan yelled. 'Why the hell aren't you helping me?'

'I am by restraining your idiocy to infect someone else,' Natsume smirked, tugging on the tinsel for good measure.

She really needed to send him a note to back the chicken feathers off and leave her alone. But he won't let her go to the bathroom! How many times does a girl have to hold her stomach and go to the extent of telling the man her bowels were upset?

But this man was certainly an extra-terrestrial. He wasn't human at all. Otherwise he wouldn't appear to have X-Ray vision that can see through her muscles to see her bowels were completely fine and weren't crying.

'Natsume,' she sighed for the umpteenth time. 'Will you _please _let me go? I'm not able to breathe!'

'It will help if you don't try to run all the time,' Natsume said smoothly. 'The tinsel cut into your stomach a lot of times.'

'Now, if you aren't blind would you _now _be kind enough to let me go?'

'The answer's no, Polka.'

'Why are you being so conceited?'

'I'm under a dare, swirls,' he said seductively, yanking her closer.

'No, that's it,' she snapped. 'This is _so _not a dare!'

Natsume was amused and he had to refrain from chuckling. She had absolutely no idea. 'What on earth makes you say that?'

'Because I can tell!'

'Not good enough.'

'No, it's NOT a dare!' she screeched and Natsume glared at her, hating the loud noise.

'Shut up,' he said fiercely. 'I mean it. It's an order.'

'I sure as hell don't give a damn!'

Natsume seized as much of the tinsel as he could and jerked the poor girl towards him so that they smacked against each other.

'Be quiet, Mikan,' he said softly into her ear.

Mikan froze. Natsume _never _called her by her first name. Nor did he ever nuzzle his face into her neck like that, inhaling her warmth and turning her body into shivers. She suddenly felt his free hand grip her waist, gently pulling her closer.

'What in the world are you _doing?' _she hissed, though her voice quavered when one of his long fingers traced the curve of her waist and hip. She squirmed and he gave a seductive laugh, his lips brushing against her cheek.

'As I can tell, wooing you, Polka,' he crooned into her skin.

'In the middle of the corridor?' she said, trying to force one of her hands to push him away. Maybe Isaac Newton was right – for every thing there is an equal and opposite reaction. The latter was rearing its smug head as her hands went weaker and weaker under his caresses, no matter how hard she wanted them to punch the six foot pervert.

'So tell me,' he said, now breathing in the aroma of the crook between her shoulder and neck. 'Why is it that you've never dated anyone?'

'Well, that's a personal question and I don't think I need to tell you,' Mikan managed to retort, but her voice wasn't as harsh as she intended it to. Damn her hormones! And the highway they were running in at the scent of his cologne!

'I think I have a right to know,' he smirked.

'Oh ha, ha,' Mikan said sarcastically and barely noted her body being pushed into the shelter of the Tree, so that no one could see what those two were doing.

'Didn't I tell you to follow my orders, Polka?'

He pulled back to look into her eyes and Mikan swallowed at the sight of his. Burning and smoldering, making her feel like her soul was exposed. But in the most ethereal way.

'You're incorrigible,' Mikan said quietly, now that he had successfully caught hold of her immaturity and threw it out the window.

'Am I?' he said, amused. 'You are too, Polka. In matters concerning me.'

'Wow, right for the first time,' Mikan said sardonically. 'I have always advertised the fact you are a pervert, haven't I?'

'Well, yes, but you've always been able to harbour a certain burning passion for me, haven't you?'

Mikan's eyes flashed. 'In your dreams, Hyuuga. The hell I don't!'

'Then why are you talking instead of shitting my mentality?' he smirked.

'Have you no eyes!' Mikan hissed, now furious. 'I've been repeatedly calling you names that are in _every _way connected with … with … "shitting your mentality"!'

'Yeah, but they haven't quite succeeded yet,' he said, close to laughter.

'All right, here are some more then,' Mikan said, callouting all sorts of names for this abnormal freak of nature. If only he'd leave her alone!

'Well, I can't,' he said slyly and Mikan realised she'd voiced her thought out aloud.

'Leave me alone,' she said boldly.

'As you can see, it's not your job to issue orders for this week,' he smirked, resisting the urge to chortle at the double meaning of that sentence. And Polka was so dim she'll never realise it ever in her existence.

Mikan clenched her jaws and Natsume caught her fists in one hand before she could plug in the key for their punching ability.

'Which brings us back to the question, Polka, and I order you to answer me. Why is it that you've never dated anyone?'

'It's none of your business,' Mikan hissed, blushing furiously.

'Wrong answer,' he said conversationally. 'And I'm giving you three more chances.'

'Or what?' she snapped, trying to wriggle her hands free but he won't let go!

'It's none of your business,' he shot back smoothly. 'Three wrong answers and then you'll find out.'

'Stop nosing into my life,' she hissed. 'All right, why haven't _you _ever dated anyone?'

'Only if you answer,' he ruled.

Mikan pulled a face at him. 'Fine!'

'I'm all ears.'

'I hate the very trademark,' Mikan said, staring into his eyes.

Natsume raised his eyebrows. 'And?'

'And nothing. Your turn.'

'You haven't finished yet, Polka Dots. What's the reason?'

'I hate the very aspect of a boy and girl holding hands and going gooey eyed and kissing each other's faces all over the place! It's disgusting.'

'You don't seem to have a problem now nor did you have it during those moments when I kissed you … scratch that, when _you _kissed _me.'_

Mikan's heart thudded as she realised he was indeed holding her hand right now. Now as she came to its attention, his hand wasn't holding hers hard but in a soft but possessive manner, stroking his thumb over her skin. And she sure as in the name of Jinno's saggy Y front was not in any position of saying "Don't touch me because it's disgusting".

She was horrifyingly eating her own words!

'See?' Natsume smirked.

Mikan shook her head like a dog trying to rid its fur of water. 'And instead of being hypocritical, answer the question, Hyuuga.'

'Natsume,' he said automatically.

'What?'

'I have a nice first name, Polka, it's called Natsume,' he said, as if explaining the concept to a two year old.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. 'Well, _Hyuuga, _I have a very pretty name called _Mikan. _Not _Polka _or _strawberry _or _bananas_ or _swirls_ or … or –'

'Daffodils?' Natsume offered with amusement.

'_YOU STILL REMEMBER THAT, PERVERT?!_'

'Jesus, shut the hell up, Polka!' he hissed, slapping a hand to her mouth. 'I wasn't joking about the hearing aid.'

'Eeemrf noof imnee,' said a muffled Mikan.

'I beg your pardon?' Natsume snickered, removing his hand.

'Get away from me!'

Natsume raised both eyebrows, wrapping his arms around her waist and unleashing the full effect of his charming eyes on her. Well, it shut her up anyway.

'If you be a good girl and listen to me, Polka – _shut up _– you will be let go of,' Natsume said seductively.

Mikan narrowed her eyes, but her heart was thudding madly. 'Alright, shoot your damn order and I'll finish it as soon as I can. All the more to get the bunny tails away from you.'

'Well, _bunny tails,' _Natsume laughed at the name. 'I order you to be my girlfriend for the week.'

Mikan's jaw dropped.

'You asked me why I never dated and now I decided to have a change of mind.'

**…****..**

Hotaru was alone. She had escaped the melting aura of Ruka Nogi to get some fresh air. Never in her seventeen years of existence on this planet had she ever encountered such a person – no, guy – who would wrap a firm rope around her so that he could take her wherever he wanted. Hotaru Imai was famous for getting other people to do errands for her, not the other way around. But Ruka slash Beautiful … glorious … amazing … [enough adjectives, she told herself with a blush – yes she was actually blushing!] Nogi had her strung into his dazzling charm without much effort.

His kiss was the sweetest thing she had never felt.

Hotaru, after making sure no one was looking, lifted a hand and touched her lips with her fingers. She could still feel the moist essence left by him.

Hotaru shivered and for the first time, felt like dancing.

Ignore her dignity. Ignore her fixed stature. Ignore her icy attitude. All she wanted to do was to lock herself in her room and dance around and around. Why, she even felt like squealing into a pillow.

Hotaru smiled to herself, mastering her impulses to avoid performing a lunatic performance in public.

Ruka really wanted her. His affections were true and pure. He was the perfect gentleman, nothing tainted – well, except for the nerves but he had now bypassed them and become a daring nerve hunk if he wanted to.

It only made him so … hot.

Yes, Hotaru Imai thought a guy was hot.

Her cheeks burned and she was very grateful no one was around.

Except –

'Hey, Imai, penny for your thoughts,' said a voice, which could only belong to a certain monkey who loved a cat-dog-woman.

Hotaru got rid off her silly smile – well, that's what it seemed to her – and reversed her expression to cold and hard as she glared at Koko, who had a proud arm around Sumire, and who was looking like she just promised to marry him or something. But Hotaru knew the reason for that stupid smirk on his face.

'Mind your own … do you really want me to finish that sentence?' Hotaru said, raising a threatening eyebrow.

'Well, not necessary, as I caught every single thought – er, okay, chill now,' Koko stuttered as Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun and advanced.

'You deserve it,' Sumire told him, amused. 'Can't you give a girl her privacy?'

'Imai, I won't I won't I won't!' Koko squeaked, holding up his arms.

'You won't what?' Hotaru said, finger on the trigger.

'Won't spill the beans,' Koko finished, leaning back.

Hotaru lowered her Gun and pocketed it, as if nothing happened.

Koko relaxed. 'Whoo, girl, I thought you were going to … er, never mind,' he added quickly at her expression.

Sumire decided to think she would like to spend some more time with an alive Koko.

'Hotaru, have you tracked the fake messenger yet?' she asked to distract her.

'I know how to do it,' she replied bluntly.

'I hope you are successful quickly,' Sumire said, suddenly angry. 'If I get my hands on that person … they are _so _dead.'

'Now, honey, why the violence when I'm standing next to you, huh?' Koko laughed, ruffling her head.

Sumire smirked. 'I agree. Rather an urge to laugh my ass off because you're clowny.'

'I'll show you what a clown does when he feels like doing something different,' he said devilishly and Hotaru rolled her eyes and walked off, not wanting to witness those two eating each other's face.

'Oh hey, Imai, wait!' Koko suddenly called.

'What?' she snapped, whipping around. 'I'm busy and have no time to watch the pair of you feeling each other up.'

'No, of course not,' Koko said brightly, reaching into his pocket and throwing something small and white at her. 'Catch!'

Hotaru caught it swiftly.

'Christmas Friend asked me to give it to you,' he smiled, unabashed, and while Hotaru started peeling the folds apart, he whisked Sumire off to a private area. Thinking no mistletoes should be put up in the corridors, Hotaru opened the note.

_Good morning, Imai. I decided not to disturb you for a while but now I really think you and me should play the game again. Anyway, I think you've been torturing Ruka a lot by those blackmails and stuff. So tonight, I want you to go to his room and give him a fully fledged apology. _

Hotaru tried not to smile.

And failed.

Images of her and Ruka in a room together filled her mind and she felt her skin go warm. Maybe she was thankful Tobita hadn't called off the game.

A loud crash broke her out of her fantasy and she frowned at the corner.

'I told you, it was a dare!'

'I thought we were supposed to differentiate between intelligence and idiocy! Couldn't you tell it was the fake messenger again?!'

'I'm so sorry!'

The owners of those voices were Kitsuneme and Mochu, the victim of the dare being the latter.

Hotaru stared as Mochu came yelping into midst. But he didn't look like the Levitator at all. He looked like a miniature version of Santa Claus who did the hula under the influence of a mound of ice and snow. Poor Mochu was covered in snow, which had frozen to his fuzzy jacket, skin and hair. His jacket was red, which gave off the Santa vibe and his skin was now bright pink. Kitsuneme looked worried.

It looked like he had emptied two large buckets of snow over Mochu's head.

Mochu danced past Hotaru and she glared at Kitsuneme.

'What?' he complained at her. 'It was a dare!'

Hotaru said nothing but just held her hand out.

'Er, what?' said Kitsuneme uncertainly.

'Hand me the dare,' she said icily.

'Why?'

'Fake messenger tracking,' she said stoically and Kitsuneme reached into his pocket and pulled out the offending piece of paper. He gave it to Hotaru, who pocketed it and went off to inherit fake messenger notes from the rest of the class. She had to get a move on and focus on Ruka when she was permitted, for the time being.

Hotaru went around to the others, using the effect of her very presence to make them give her all the dares they had received. Her pocket was filled with at least fifty notes and she only had Mikan, Natsume and Ruka to confront. She purposefully went straight for the Tom and Jerry, who were nestled beside a huge Christmas Tree. Hotaru noticed that Mikan was in a particularly flustered mood, cheeks bright red, and was also avoiding Natsume's gaze. Wondering what the black cat had done now, Hotaru snatched Mikan's dares. Natsume eyed Hotaru with suspicion before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the dares which Hotaru herself had seen Mikan write. She hid her smile.

But before Natsume handed them over, he said, 'Imai, how is everyone so sure you are not going to drop the bombshells?'

'What bombshell?' Mikan squeaked. 'Not another Nagasaki!'

'No, you moron,' Natsume snapped furiously at her. How dense could someone be?!

Hotaru considered fracturing Mikan's skull but thought Hyuuga had her idiocy under control.

'I won't say a word except for who's the genius,' Hotaru said, hand held out.

Natsume eyed her again and gave his. She pocketed it neatly and went off.

Mikan tugged Natsume's arm. 'What bomb were you two talking about?'

Natsume felt like dropping a real one on her.

**...**

Hotaru went straight to her secret lab and fished out paper and ink. Yuu, who had accompanied Hotaru once she told him she had the dares, was sitting admiring the laboratory and Hotaru had to call him twice with a glare.

'Sorry, Imai.'

'We're going to have to duplicate files.'

'And for what will we be asking their fingerprints?'

'Identification marks, along with moles and scars.'

Yuu's eyes bulged when he saw Hotaru pull out a big printer with many digital devices attached. 'Imai, what is _that?'_

'It's my File Duplicator,' she said, not giving the matter any importance. 'I can make any files I want.'

'Say if you got a permit from the President himself ...'

She shrugged. 'I have it.'

Yuu nearly toppled off his chair as he clutched his chest.

'Stop being a girl,' she said calmly.

'But, Imai, you can do _anything _with such a machine. You can even say you have the license to fly to Mars!' he gasped, his eyes dreamy.

'I am not one to rely on such facilities without making any physical effort, Tobita,' she said sharply as she fed papers into the slot. 'My intelligence is enough for me to go up. This is just a part of it.'

Yuu could have worshipped her then and there but knowing her, she would knock him out, even if he was the class president. Which led him to wondering if she could do anything with his fake permission in the school but he knew Hotaru wold know better than to stoop that low. That was wrong.

Yuu watched as Hotaru typed in the names of the class. She was very fast in typing that Yuu went dizzy trying to follow her fingers. She wasn't a master genius for nothing.

She chose options for questions to put in the form - name, fingerprints, moles, scars and blood group - and once she hit the emblem of the school and selected the quality of the paper, she hit a green button and sat back down.

'Er, why the school emblem?' Yuu wondered. 'And why do you want to waste such good paper?'

'No one should know it's me delving the fake messenger through a fingerprint so I'm taking such initiatives,' she replied. 'Otherwise, we may hit a snag and might not find the culprit at all. The class knows I'm doing _something _but they don't know what I'm doing with the dares they handed over.'

'Maybe Koko knows,' Yuu said shrewdly.

Hotaru smiled a little. 'I was careful with my thoughts. He hasn't a clue what I'm upto.'

Yuu stared at her in awe. Hotaru Imai was Hotaru Imai.

The pair of them watched as the forms spewed out, each with a name on it. The class had to fill in the rest of the essentials.

'Now,' said Hotaru, taking them neatly. 'You and I have to fill them in in front of everyone else as well.'

She picked up a pad of ink for the fingerprints. 'Let's go.'

_**I don't know whether you guys liked this chapter or not. But this one had to be written, specially for the ending just above. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm not abandoning it, don't worry. Anyway, anyone like to take a guess who's the genius behind this fake messenger act? **_


End file.
